


Supernatural Rewrite

by deansiris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mentions of hell, Post-Season/Series 03, Rewrite, Romance, mentions of torture, supernatural rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 53,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansiris/pseuds/deansiris
Summary: The Winchesters have been on their own till now. Now as Lilith is breaking seals to free Lucifer from his cage, they meet another hunter (reader) who later joins them in their fight to save the world. But the new hunter has some secrets of her own and maybe she isn't entirely what the boys think she is.





	1. Prologue Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my rewrite of the supernatural series where you get to be a part of their story. The reader meets the winchesters during season 4 and that's where my story picks up.  
> Happy reading! :)  
> Requests and/or suggestions are open, just comment them here or send an ask to my tumblr @waif-of-the-night  
> Leave a kudos or comment or both if you like what you're reading. They really encourage me and make my day! :D

It was just a normal day for you. You had been hunting for years now, 3 years to be exact. You had adapted to the hunting life quite good till now, in 3 years you had become a great hunter, a hunter who was fierce and had no intention of giving in just yet. You hunted alone, but you did make some friends and valuable contacts in your time hunting to help in times of need. You started the day by reading through the newspaper to find any incident weird enough to look into. You woke up exhausted from the last hunt when you killed a werewolf but lucky enough to not get any serious injuries. You freshened yourself up and went through the newspaper while taking a sip from a half empty beer bottle that you got from a liquor shop just near the motel you were staying at for now. You spotted news in the newspaper about a murder in Moline, Illinois, of a 20 year old woman, Melissa Frost, with her body fully drained of blood and the body found in her apartment by her roommate. The case looked like a possible vampire hunt to you so you decided to check the thing out. You quickly packed your stuff in the duffle bag you always carried, checked your gun securely bound in your waistband and the two knifes placed inside your boots , checked out of the motel and headed towards your car. It was a 1966 Chevy camaro which you took much pride to call your own. You weren’t that far from the place so you made the trip in 5 hours and checked into a motel which looked good enough for a few nights.  
\--------------------  
It wasn’t much time after Dean was raised from perdition by Castiel, the Angel of the Lord, that Dean found out about Sam and Ruby’s little alliance to find and kill Lilith. Dean still could not wrap his hand around the idea of Ruby helping Sam by making him drink demon blood in order to be powerful enough to kill Lilith and stop the apocalypse, but he didn’t really have a choice so he kept it to himself. They were looking for any leads on finding Lilith before she broke more seals but all they had this far was nada. So they decided to work on a possible vampire case in Moline.  
The Winchesters arrived into town on the next Thursday a day after you arrived at the town police station posing as FBI, Agent Argent. Sam and Dean were in there usual fake FBI outfits of formal and sophisticated suits and tie. They entered the town sheriff’s office to find the sheriff talking to a woman who appeared to be in her mid 20s, with (y/h/l) (y/h/c) hair tied into a neat ponytail and (y/e/c) eyes. She too was dressed in formal pants and blazer and had a professional stance. As soon as they were about to interfere their chat, the woman turned around and started walking towards the door, while not taking notice of the two young men standing in the office. As soon as the woman left, Dean introduced Sam and himself as Agent Riggs and Agent Smith while holding out his leather batch, Sam doing the same. “ Hello officers, I’m Sheriff Tacker. I gotta be honest , Didn’t think FBI would be this interested in the murder of one lady, that they would send three officers on it.” Said sheriff with a look of confusion on his face. Sam asked him what he meant by three officers to which the sheriff told him that the woman who talked to him about the case before them was also an FBI Agent. Sam and Dean exchanged a look and then continued their interrogation about the murder. From what the Sheriff could tell them it was clear that it was a vampire nest they were facing. They were surviving on blood bags but looked like a vampire went rogue and hence the murder.  
\-----------------------  
The Winchesters checked themselves in the first motel they could find, Golden Bay Motel was the name of it, little did they know that there was another hunter living in the same motel, coincidently in room right next to theirs. You were already in your room researching after interrogating some witnesses and relatives to find any leads on the location of the nest. From what you gathered you were sure that the vampire who attacked the vic followed her from a bar she visited that night, and the vamp jumped her on her way home or was with her from the bar, so you decided to visit that bar tonight. There was still light outside therefore you had time to kill so you thought of visiting the library you saw in the town when you first rolled in, to maybe brush up on some lore. You were scrolling your hands through some books neatly arranged in the library shelf. You already had two books in your hand and was taking out a third one using your free hand when a tall frame of a man collided with you making all three books fall on the ground making a large sound in a rather quiet library. You quickly crouched down picking up your books, face red from embarrassment of people looking in your direction when the person you had collided with also bent down helping you with the books muttering apologies on repeat. You were soon standing straight again with the books clutched to your chest like they would fall again. “I’m really sorry I wasn’t looking. Are you okay? I’m really really sorry.”  
You finally looked up to the man. He was tall, not average tall, but gigantic tall with muscular built. He had hazel eyes and long brown hair. His cheeks formed dimples as he spoke and you could see he was genuinely apologizing for bumping into you.  
“It’s okay, really.” Was all you could say. He noticed the books in your hand; they were about some east Indian folklore.  
“I can see we have similar taste in reading, is that so?”  
You saw his eyes and replied “Yea I guess, I’ve always been curious about this stuff”.  
You gave him a hearty smile. “By the way I’m Sam.” he said giving out a hand to shake.  
“Jamie” you lied while shaking his hand as firmly as you could, his hand being almost twice the size of yours. He took his hand back and shove them into his pockets. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of another man taking his name assumingly from behind the shelf.  
“Uh I gotta go but it was nice meeting you Jamie” “likewise”.  
You gave the man another smile and went off towards the other corner of the library.  
Sam and Dean were in the library to figure out more about Lilith and how to stop her. “Who was that?” dean asked sam while carrying some books from the shelf to a nearby table. Sam sat across Dean at the table before he answered, eyes still searching for the girl thinking he’ll see her again.  
“Jamie," he answered plainly.  
"I uh, I bumped into her while looking for this” said Sam while holding up a fat hardcover book in his hand. Dean started reading through the books he got without giving it much thought but Sam couldn’t focus on the task at hand. His mind kept wondering back to the girl, and also the fact that she looked oddly familiar, like he had seen her before but he couldn’t figure out where. It was because he in fact had seen you, at the sheriff’s station but it was only for a brief second, not enough for him to recognize you on meeting again.  
\--------------  
Soon it was dark enough for you to get back on the case, to take down a vampire nest, by yourself. You were prepared for it, it wasn’t the first time you were taking on a task that big on your own. With this, you entered the diner where you were hoping you’d find the vamp who’ll lead you to the nest. You sat on a stool at the bar and ordered a beer. You had a careful eye on everyone around you, for anything out of the ordinary. A few minutes passed by before you saw a young woman leaving the diner, alone, and a shady looking man, head to toe covered in black, following the woman while keeping some distance. You knew this was your cue and you instantly pulled out a twenty dollar bill from your pocket and kept it on the bar counter, telling the bartender to keep the change and hurrying towards the door to follow the woman with the vamp on her heals. You saw them take a turn towards a dark alley and then in a split second the vamp was dragging the woman towards a turn ahead, one hand gripping her shoulder tightly and shoving her ahead despite her resisting with all her strength, other hand on her mouth making her cries for help almost inaudible to you. You sprinted towards the vamp with your machete now in your dominant hand ready to slice the motherfucker’s head off. Just when you reached near enough to swing the weapon in hand, you felt a hand griping your hand with much force, making the machete fall from your hand. It was another vampire. The sudden force on your wrist made you slightly whimper from the pain which made the first vampire now notice you, a huge grin forming on his face showing off his fangs, when he saw you, with his friend holding you by your wrist.  
“We got ourselves a hunter today, I’m sure she tastes far better than that blonde you got there brother” the vampire holding you said looking at you with hunger filled eyes.  
The other vampire let go of the blonde woman and she ran away as fast as she could. The vampires didn’t care about her getting away because they knew no one would believe her if she said that a vampire attacked her. You were quick to think, and while they both were distracted by the running woman you pulled the Kukri blade from your boots with the help of the free hand and without any delay, the vampire grabbing you had his head chopped off. Seeing this, the other pounced at you with all his strength, ready to turn your body to shreds. He threw you against the wall, knocking all the air out of your lungs. You saw your machete lying near you on the floor so you rapidly move your arm to grab it when you notice two more figures appearing close to your right side. They seem to be yelling something but you can’t make out there exact words. You now had your machete with you when you saw that the vamp had already paid attention to the new man, as a result of which, the taller of the two was lying face front on the floor struggling to get up while the other, shorter one, was fighting off the vamp. You saw the sight and without wasting much time sprinted towards them and just as the vamp was about to sink his long fangs into the man’s neck, you sliced his head apart from his body. You gave a hand to the man, but he refused it and got up on his own with a smug look on his face. He hastily reached the other man who was now sitting up, tending to a wound on his left arm. You noticed the man carefully in the dim lighting of the alley and it didn’t take much time for you to realise that it was Sam, who you met at the library the same afternoon. You were standing at some distance from the men, when Sam noticed you and istantly recognised you.  
“You’re the girl from the library”  
“I am. You okay there?”  
“Yea uh- ” He was cut by Dean’s voice  
“Who are you?” he said with a look that was a mixture of curiosity and arrogance.  
You didn't like his attitude at all so you handed his sass back.  
“I’m the girl who saved your ass. You’re welcome by the way.”  
“Yea well I didn’t ask for your help.”  
You rolled your eyes at his response and started walking away while cleaning your bloody machete with the side of your sleeve. You were almost out of the alley when you heard Sam yelling your name making you stop and turn around. He was pacing towards you, while keeping pressure on his wounded arm with his other arm.  
“Jamie” he called out your fake name, stopping a few inches from you. You turned now giving him your full attention.  
“Uh sorry for my brother Dean there, he can be like that sometimes, but thank you for your help.”  
You studied his face for a while before replying with your lips pressed in a faint smile.  
“It’s fine. Well, I’d say, didn’t take you for a hunter”  
“I didn’t take _you_ for a hunter either. You hunt alone?”  
“Mostly yea, and I assume you hunt with your brother?”  
“Yes, I do. Wait, so you mean you were going to take on a possible whole vampire nest on your own?” Sam said with surprised tone.  
“Wasn’t going to be the first time, but luckily this time it was just these two idiots and not a whole nest” you said while waving your hand towards one of the vampire corpses.  
By now his brother Dean had walked upto Sam, and stood next to him with a confused expression.  
“What is your name? _Really_?” it was dean doing the talking now.  
"What makes you think Jamie isn't my real name?" you asked him.  
"Well, the fact that you took a moment to turn around when he called out your name." He had smugness all over his face.  
You had heard of Sam and Dean, the brothers who killed azazel, from some other hunters before, but you didn’t show them that you had heard of them. You were considering whether you should give them your real name or not, and you came to the conclusion by telling them your real name – (Y/f/n) (y/l/n)  
You saw the two brothers conversing something through their eyes when Sam abruptly said “You can hunt with us if you want”. He had a hoping smile on his face but his brother looked at him dumbfounded. You were quick to answer because well, it wasn’t the first time someone had been nice and offered to be a hunting partner, but you had your own issues.  
“Thanks for the offer but I’m not exactly the team play type. And I got a place to be so I need to go.”  
With this you thought the conversation was over but then Dean added to it by asking “Why not?” His expressions unchanged. It was visible that he had some suspicions now in his head regarding you.  
“I choose not to answer that” was all you said, before leaving the two men behind and ending the conversation for good.  
\---------------------  
“Man I’m telling you there’s something wrong with that girl” Dean said while opening the door to the driver’s side of the Impala. Sam was standing at the passenger side with one hand on the roof of the Impala and the other on the door’s handle.  
“Dude she’s a hunter and she saved you, what the hell are you talking about?”  
“I’m talking about the fact that she was going to take on a whole vampire nest on her own. I mean who in their right mind would do that?”  
“Maybe she’s just a hella good hunter” The passenger side door was now flew opened by the younger Winchester and he was about to get in when Dean rolled his eyes and came back with another argument.  
“Okay, maybe she _is_ a hella good hunter” he said with a sarcastic tone. “But what about the fact that she turned down our offer without even taking a second and didn’t even care to give a reason. Sam, I’m telling you I’m getting real Ruby vibes from her.”  
With the last words leaving Dean’s mouth, Sam shoved himself into the passenger seat and closed the door with a loud thud. Dean quickly realized that his remark including Ruby was responsible for him getting such reaction from Sam. He sighed remembering the fact that the reason they came on his hunt was to have a break from everything regarding Ruby or Demon blood or Lilith but he had ripped open the bandage with his remark about you. The ride following the incident was a rather quiet one.


	2. Prologue Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the reader’s first encounter with the Winchesters, she finds herself contemplating over her choice of not hunting with the brothers. After a couple months, she is working another job involving demons but she has a bad feeling about the hunt which turns out to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2 of the prologue of my rewrite. Read chapter one first. You might find my work on tumblr too. @waif-of-the-night is my tumblr blog. Requests and suggestions are open! Happy reading! :)

A couple months after your encounter with the Winchesters were spent in relative normal. You hunted a couple wendigos and some salt and burns here and there. Thinking about the Winchesters was the last thing you wanted but your mind didn’t seem to let go of their thoughts. You wondered constantly, if you should have accepted their offer to hunt with them? After all they were one of the best hunters you had heard of. But they were also the reason the Hell’s Gate was open. That Lilith was free breaking seals at a very fast rate. You had heard about Lilith from a fellow hunter you hunted a rakshasa with a while back. The Winchesters would have been quite helpful in figuring out what killed your parents, or adoptive parents more specifically.  
You were taken by them when you were thirteen. They were the only parent figures in your life, who were also taken away from you by some monster of the dark that you swore wouldn’t rest until you have its head on a stick. You were now at your brother’s house, sitting on the couch comfortably surfing through crappy daytime television. Your brother, Jonathan was the only constant you had in your life and you were glad he was. He was two years older than you, and his wife, Kate was your age. They got married last year, and you couldn’t be happier for them. Kate had become good friends with you over time. They knew what you did, after all, the thing that killed your adoptive parents, killed his real ones. Knowing that you were an adopted child, Johnathan never loved you any less than he would love his real sister. Your brother was your support system, he did all he could do while at home to help you. He would do research, patch you up when you came knocking at his door bloody and bruised from a hunt, or simply just be there for you to know that when this is all over, you had someone to come back to, your constant. Kate was aware about all this too. Whenever you visited them, you three would talk about the hunts you had been on, any leads to your parents’ murderer or sometimes just about anything and everything.  
You were looking at the TV half consciously when you saw Jay, you called him Jay because it was easier to say than his long ass name, he was making his way over to you and sat on the couch beside you. He was a rather handsome man, tall but not too much, lean with dark brown hair which were neatly put in place and dark brown eyes to match his hair. Kate was already asleep, he told you. You nodded in acknowledgement. It was already 1 am. Jay noticed you were deep in some thought which made him ask. He was not the biggest fan of your job but he knew that no matter how much he tried to persuade you, you wouldn’t back off before finding your parents’ killer. But nonetheless he tried every chance he got. He himself never got into the life mainly for the fact that he wasn’t half as good as you with knives and guns. You were like a born hunter, guns and knife handling came natural to you, so did your fighting instincts. It was weird but not the weirdest thing you had seen till now. Eventually Johnathan broke the silence filling the air in the living room.  
“You know you don’t have to keep on doing this job of yours, right? I mean you can just give it up and live with Kate and me till you figure out something for yourself. You can always go back to med school.” He had a sympathetic yet hopeful look on his face.  
“You know we’ve already had this conversation a lot of times before, and I really appreciate your concern but you know, it isn’t all that bad if you think about it” You replied with a smile on your face.  
He scoffed in disbelief.  
“What? I’m serious! You see, I get to travel a lot, which you know I always loved and I get to meet new people on the way. I get to play different people. Including the FBI! I mean you got to admit that’s cool.” You said with a smirk. He scoffed again but this time with a smile forming on his face seeing you act like a bubbly teenage girl.  
“You seriously expect me to believe that crap?”  
“But I’m not lying. I mean I do get to kick some bad monster ass” By now there was a huge grin on both your faces.  
He was used to you acting so positive about all this. That was kinda in your nature. He looked at you again with softened eyes.  
“So what is the plan for tomorrow my big bad huntress?”  
“Well... I heard some chatter through the wire about some disappearances in a town over so I think I’ll check that out.” He frowned at you.  
“Okay fine but that means you gotta get some good night’s rest before slaying some god-knows-what’s ass, so go into your room, it’s just the way you left, except a little cleaner, because you know Kate” He made a funny expression while mentioning his wife’s neat freakiness which never bothered you a bit.  
You chuckled and responded “Yeah Goodnight”. With this you stood yourself up from the couch, gave your brother a light kiss on his cheek and retreated towards your room. You heard him mutter a goodnight behind you.  
This house was the house you spent the best parts of your life with your parents and your brother. After the death of your parents, Johnathan and you thought of selling up the place and getting rid of it along with the bad memories now attached to it, but the good ones you made here, far outnumbered the bad, hence you ended up keeping the place and kept calling it your home. This was the only place you could sleep with a strange sense of security.  
\--------------  
It was morning soon as you woke up and got a necessary shower before packing your belongings into your duffle and headed down towards the kitchen. You saw Kate already up and early in the kitchen making breakfast. You always thought she was beautiful, even in an oversized t-shirt that you were almost sure belonged to your brother and a pair of black leggings. She saw you coming and greeted you with a warm smile and a cheery good morning. You were never a morning person but something about her voice made you feel relaxed, no wonder your brother was head over heels for the girl since the day he met her.  
She turned towards you with two coffee mugs in either hand and handed one to you that you graciously accepted while muttering a thank you. The coffee felt like heaven as you brought the mug close to your lips and took a sip while holding the mug with both your hands, taking in all the warmth the hot mug provided.  
“So you’re leaving again?"  
You nodded.  
“But we didn’t even get a chance to talk this time.” she said with a tilted head.  
“I promise I’ll be back before you know and then you can tell me all about what I missed here at home, without too much details this time.”  
The last time she was telling about how they spent their first valentines together and she gave you too much details which made you want to throw up. She laughed and nodded. “Yes of course, I’ll spare you the details next time. But seriously, you got to promise me you’ll be back soon this time and not after months.”  
You gave her a smile “I promise. Besides this job I’m going for today is just a town over so I should be back in a couple days, max.” You said while taking another sip of coffee, oh so warm. By the time you finished your coffee and breakfast, Jonathan strolled in, still half asleep. You had to hit the road so you gave a quick goodbye hug to both of them and left through the door towards your beloved car.  
\----------------  
You reached the town after a 2 hour drive so you weren’t much tired. You straight away started with the investigation which was easy to figure out that demons were associated with the disappearances since you found sulfur at almost all crime scenes you visited, posing as Agent Argent. The more you got into the investigation, the more you had a bad feeling about it. It wasn’t your first case involving demons but something seemed off. After all those black eyed sons of bitches were real crafty when it came to it. You had some leads as to where the missing people would be, an abandoned warehouse at the outskirts of the town. Obviously. They really liked smelly and unsanitary places didn’t they? Well you had to help those people anyway, that is, if they were still alive. You still couldn’t figure out as to why would they kidnap people, they had kidnapped four people, including a 11 yr old, all with no relation whatsoever, except that they happened to pass the same street at some point. Demons weren’t exactly the patient kind, they were the killing at first sight type, unless they wanted information, which you highly doubted in this case. It was really difficult to even theorize a possible motive but you didn’t have the time for that. The more you waited, the lesser were the chances of finding any of them alive.  
\-----------------  
You parked your car almost a block away from where the warehouse was supposed to be, partly because you didn’t want to be spotted by the demons before you could even formulate a plan to release the hostages and partly because the last thing you was for some black eyed bitch to trash your car. You grabbed all the necessary things from the trunk of your car, holy water, salt, you lined all your knives with salt and holy water and packed some extra holy water mixed with salt in a flask. You loaded your gun with salt bullets, they wouldn’t kill them but could sure hurt like a bitch. Lastly you grabbed your tape recorder on which you had recorded an exorcism so you don’t have to say the whole thing by yourself which you could barely do after fighting off demons. Once all set with the weapons you made your way towards the back door of the warehouse.  
You didn’t know what you had expected but it seemed strangely quite inside. No sound whatsoever, just dead silence. You had expected at least someone guarding the door but there wasn’t. If you hadn’t known better, you would be relieved but you did know better, and you were sure it was a trap. You considered going back but it being a trap didn’t mean that the people were certainly dead. You couldn’t just leave if there was even a fleck of possibility that those people were alive. So you decided to walk into whatever sick trap the demon had laid. As you walked inside the warehouse, making the least possible noise you could with a gun clutched tightly in both your hands, you observed your surroundings carefully. The warehouse was cold, dusty with some wooden furniture here and there with no signs of someone being there for like a whole decade.  
Just when you were about to turn to a corner, you heard something in the distance. Footsteps. They were very faint, almost inaudible if it wasn’t for the dead silent warehouse. The footsteps didn’t sound like there were of one person, two people would be your best guess. You removed the safety from the gun and further tightened your grip around the trigger as the footsteps approached you steadily. Just as the two figures rounded the corner, you straightened your gun in front of one’s face ready to pull the trigger when you felt the other’s hands already on your wrist, making you lose your grip for which you swiftly took the hand of the person holding your wrist with your hand, twisted his arms behind his back and shoved him into the brick wall, face first. You were quickly going to reach for your flask of holy water when you heard the other one call your name in a low voice, almost a whisper. You turned your face slightly to look at the person who had called your name and you gasped in surprise.  
“Dean Winchester?” you whispered. “Oh my god” You quickly glanced at the face shoved in the wall, Sam Winchester. You released your grip on his arms and gave him space to turn around so now he was looking at you directly, rubbing his wrists which you had twisted.  
“What the hell are you guys doing here?” you whisper yelled at them both.  
“We could ask you the same thing, sweetheart.” The older Winchester said with the same smug on his face from before.  
“You guys after the demon too?” you looked at them both alternatively.  
Sam was the one to speak this time. “Yeah, the four people disappearance.” You nodded.  
“Well we gotta find those people fast. I really have a bad feeling about this.” You added.  
“Are you asking for our help?” Dean smirked. You rolled your eyes at him. “No. I’m asking you to do your job or step aside like a good boy and let me do mine.” You started pacing around the warehouse looking for the people while you could sense the brothers quietly following you as you heard Dean mutter something in his breath. You didn’t care about whatever snarky reply he gave because now your heart was thumping too hardly against your ribs as the feeling in your stomach kept growing. You had to open your mouth slightly in order to breath because of the lump forming in your throat. You heard some muffled sounds coming from behind a door on your right. You looked over to the Winchesters giving them a knowing nod and them reciprocating the same.  
The younger brother pushed the door slightly, making it swing open all the way back with a loud krrrr sound. He was the first to step in, you followed and lastly Dean. You left a sigh of relief when you saw the four people cornered in the dingy and dimly lit room, all of them covered in restrains and cloth stuffed in their mouths to keep them from yelling for help. Their eyes glistened with joy when they saw you three and started whimpering, probably asking to free them from their restrains. You hastily headed towards the crowd and started taking out the piece of cloth from the mouth of them, starting from the 11 year old. Just as the cloth was almost out of the kids mouth, you saw his eyes widen in fear. He started whimpering and you heard a loud thud from behind you. You quickly turned to grab the gun you kept on the floor to see it swing so fast in the air and collapsing as it hit the wall. You saw three demons in front of you, a tall muscular man in leather biker jacket, another middle aged man in grey suit and tie and a woman in a t-shirt , jeans and a leather jacket.  
The woman had his hands around the older Winchester’s neck, squeezing the life out of him. The biker man was holding the younger one still, pressed against the opposing wall, making him watch life being squeezed out of his brother. The one in the grey suit had an interested look on his face, striding towards you in long steps while you stood up to face him. You snaked your left hand towards your back pocket , quietly opening the lid to the flask of holy water and gripped it, waiting for him to be close enough to attack. Just as you thought the time was right, you splashed the holy water on the demon, aiming for his face which made him yell in pain. Distracted by the screeches of the demon, the woman’s grip on Dean loosened enough for him to catch a breath and quickly grab the handle of the demon knife strapped in his waist band and drove the knife all the way into her chest and pulled back.  
One down, two to go.  
By the time Dean was killing the woman, you freed the people from their restrains and told them to run out of there as fast as they could. Dean charged towards the biker who was still holding Sam against the wall by an invisible force. But before Dean could even come close enough for him to use the knife, the demon pushed him through the air by the flick of a hand, only for him to collapse on the ground upon hitting the wall. The air was knocked out of his lungs. Without thinking much, you reached for the tape recorder strapped along your waistband but before you could hit play, the suited demon was back to his senses and held you up by your t-shirt while hitting you hard on your head with the recorder making black dots appear in your vision. He threw the recorder towards the other corner of the room, making it shatter into pieces. You gathered all you strength and stopped his hand mid air when he was about to hit you again and planted one of your own but it didn't seem to have much effect on him.  
The demon grinned. “You are one feisty little thing aren’t you? No wonder you’re famous” His words confused you but you knew that demons are good manipulators and you shouldn’t lose your focus because of his words. Before you could reply him with a snarky comment, you heard the voice of the other demon yelling in pain as you noticed the demon knife driven straight through his jaw. The demon holding you turned his head around with a hint of fear in his eyes as it was now three against one. You took this as your cue and dragged the salt plus holy water lined dagger from your boot and managed to place a cut on his arm large enough to make him wince in pain as he backed off a few steps, clutching his now wounded arm. The three of you glared the demon with horror in your eyes as he started laughing.  
His laugh made your skin crawl with horror so much you weren’t able to move an inch. “You really think you won don’t you?” he looked at you with a huge grin on his face. You were too shocked to say anything. “Well, I wouldn’t call it a win since my plan worked exactly as I wanted”  
“What do you mean?” Dean asked from behind the demon. You knew this was bad, really bad. The feeling you had was now proving to come true as every second ticked by. The demon turned slightly so now he could see the brothers too.  
“Don’t worry boys. This time, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. This has nothing to concern you, although, I did take certain pleasure in seeing you being beaten by one of my minions.” He turned again to look at you in the eyes, your eyes wide and glistening from fear of what he was about to say next.  
“Well you see, I grabbed those bunch of people from the street, and brought them here just for you (y/n). I wanted you here and you came right here like the good girl you are. Now, my work here is done, of course, it was to distract you for some time which I think I did quite well. So it’s time for me to say goodbye” He waved his hand and opened his mouth but closed it for a moment to say his last words before ditching his meat suit.  
“Oh and yes, say hello to brother Johnathan for me. He has a lovely wife.” With this he winked and thick black smoke escaped the mouth of the man and his body fell on the ground.  
Listening to his words, the ground shifted beneath your feet. You were overwhelmed with feelings of fear and horror and worry. Your hand clutched to your head as tears started strolling down your cheeks. No. You almost lost your balance standing when you felt someone grab your shoulder to make you stand straight. It was Dean. Your mind couldn’t think. “No” you whispered to yourself. You started running, sprinting towards your car leaving the mess behind. You had to get home as soon as you could. The logical part of your brain was saying that the demon was lying. They lie all the time. They like toying with people and their fears. He just wanted to have the last laugh. You tried to listen to this voice, to believe that everything was alright but the feeling in your stomach won’t stop. You were driving the fastest you had ever driven the car. You covered the distance in approximately 80 minutes until you reached the front of your house.


	3. Prologue Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is back at her house after hearing the words of the demon back at the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others, but I hope you like where this goes. And let's be honest, I suck at summaries. Requests and suggestions are open! Happy reading! :)

You stared at the door and the window of your house, too scared to know what to expect. You were too occupied by your thoughts and fears that you didn’t notice the black impala follow your car all through the way.

You took small but fast unbalanced steps through the porch and went for the door handle. The door swung open , leading to the living room which was dark compared to outside which was slowly being lightened by the rising sun. The room reeked with the strong smell of sulfur. It only made you tremble with horror even more. “Johnathan?!” “Kate!” You screamed their names while running around every inch of the house trying to find them. “Johna-” you were about to yell for him again before you stumbled upon the sight, the sight of your brother.

He- his body- it was laying on the kitchen floor near the counter. His head was bent at odd angles from his neck. His eyes still open, looking at you with a lifeless stare. You tried to say his name but voice seemed to have left you. You looked around a little to see another body- Kate. Her face covered by her blonde hairs which now were painted half red from the blood coming from her skull that was cracked open. A kitchen knife was still tightly gripped in her hand, laced in blood. It couldn’t be clear if it was her blood or the attacker’s. The kitchen floor was flooding with blood. The scene made your skin crawl, your eyes balling, streams of tears rolling down your cheeks so fast. You couldn’t breathe, you couldn’t talk. All you did was stare at their lifeless bodies. Your hand came up to cover your mouth as your knees failed to maintain your balance anymore. You were tugging at your hair, your eyes were now shut tight. You thought that maybe, maybe if you close your eyes and open them again, it will all be just a nightmare, and it will be gone. You couldn’t bring yourself to move. You wanted to look around, to find that bastard if he was still lurking around. But you knew that it was long gone, just like your family. Your head was hanging low, your body no longer being able to keep your head up. You weren’t making a sound. Neither was the house.

Then you heard someone come and stand behind you. You weren’t in the state to fight, not even to defend you from whomever or whatever it was standing beside you. You felt a hand lightly grab your arm. You raised your gaze for your red and wet eyes to meet a pair light hazel ones. It was Dean. He had a sympathetic look in his eyes. Almost like he could understand everything you were feeling right at that moment. He wrapped his arms around you, letting you cry into his chest. You saw Sam pacing around the house to find any more possible dangers but there were none.

Dean helped you stand back up, while you gripped his shirt tight. You were sobbing but didn’t make a sound. You stood there for you don’t know how much time before the police and the coroners came in. Sam must’ve called them, you thought. You left Dean’s shirt and looked up towards the house once again before walking out of the house. You weren’t crying anymore, but your eyes were still puffy and cheeks were still warm. You stood by the front porch, hugging yourself while you saw the coroners take the bodies. You saw the police talking to the brothers. You vaguely heard the policeman asking to talk to you which the brothers refused saying that you needed to be left alone for some time. You stood there, watching for another couple hours till the coroners and the police had been over with their job and left. The Winchesters were still there. You didn’t understand why they were here, what were they even waiting for. You heard the sirens fading till they became inaudible to where you stood. The tears were dry now. You were staring off into the distance thinking what you were supposed to do now when Sam came up to you and stood beside you, staring into the same oblivion.

“I’m sorry for what happened” he looked at you for a second but you didn’t say anything.

“I..uh…I don’t know what you’re thinking but you need to leave this place for now. They might come back here for you.”

You’re eyes felt too heavy to even lift and look up to him. But you looked at him nonetheless and gave him a slight nod and started walking back inside to pack your stuff and leave the place for good. You saw that The Winchesters were standing next to their car which was parked right in front of your house. You were quick at taking your things and stuffing them in a bag because you already had your duffel in your car. You were thinking about what you were going to do now. Probably live in motels from one town to other for the rest of your life? You didn’t know, neither you cared about that at the moment. All you cared about right now was to find and kill all those sons of bitches that are responsible for the death of your whole family. Just then, a thought crossed your mind. You weren’t sure if this was the right thing to do but something seemed to take over you as took your bag, walked towards the parked impala after shutting the door to your home close. The brothers were talking to each other about something you couldn’t hear. Dean was leaning against the frame of impala, facing you as Sam was talking to his brother with his back towards you. Dean noticed you walking towards them as he lightly nodded to Sam in your direction that made him turn around to see you. You stood in front of them and gave them the faintest smile, they did the same.

“Thank you for….you know..being here and all” you looked at your feet as your eyes filled with tears once again and you blinked rapidly so they won’t notice.

“It’s okay. I can understand what you’re going through, trust me” Sam said, offering another sympathetic smile.

You could feel Dean looking at you with sad eyes but when you looked at him, he quickly turned away his gaze. You looked back at Sam as you swallowed a lump that had formed in your throat from what you were about to ask.

“Uh Sam I was…well” you took a slight pause and them spoke again. “I was wondering if that offer still stands…you know…of hunting together?”

Sam and Dean both looked a little taken aback by what you asked. You yourself were not sure where this came from but it seemed like a good idea for the time. They were incredible hunters as you knew and they seemed like decent people. There was a long silence between you three which made you think how bad of an idea it actually was. Why would they want to hunt with you after you so abruptly declined there offer before when they had asked? But before you could say anything to take it back, you were surprised when you heard “Sure”

The voice came from Dean’s side. You looked up to see for yourself if it was really Dean who had agreed to be hunting partners with you. Because according to you if they would have said yes, it would have been Sam’s persuasion. Even Sam looked shocked at his brother’s words but Dean had a sturdy look as he continued.

“You can hunt with us. But first we need to get out of here as soon as we can.”

You merely nodded as he made his way towards the driver’s side of the impala. You started walking towards your car which was right behind theirs. You slid yourself into the driver’s seat while throwing your bag at the passenger side and sat staring at the impala ahead of you. The car wasn’t started and the brothers in the front seat seemed to be having a discussion. About you joining them you supposed.

“What are you doing Dean?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Sammy” he replied with a neutral face, settling into the seat.

“Really? Why did you agree on her joining us Dean? Because I know it’s not because you had a sudden change of heart.” Sam’s tone turned accusing.

Dean just stared at him with a poker face.

“C’mon Dean we both know you don’t trust her for a second even after you saw what just happened.” Sam took a second before speaking again, this time with the realisation. “That’s the reason isn’t it? You don’t trust her that’s why you’re keeping her around. To keep an eye on her.” He ended with a huff.

“Yea so what’s wrong with it? She wants to come, she’s welcome. Who gives a jack squat about why” Dean defended himself.

“I do”

Sam shook his head and with this the conversation ended between them and Dean started driving with you following close behind in your car, towards a new city.


	4. Prologue Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is now hunting partners with the Winchester brothers but she finds herself filled with guilt for not being entirely what they think she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the last prologue chapter. The episode sync follows after this! Happy reading! :)

The next few days after your remaining family’s death went by almost too quickly. You hunted with the brothers but kept your distance. You would drive in your own car; take a motel room for yourself. Your relationship with the Winchesters was professional except for some little times here and there when someone would say or do something that would make the rest laugh. You were adjusting well with them. You would clean up, get dressed and meet the boys at their room where you would discuss the further course of action. Dean was the one who almost always did the supply runs and grabbed food and stuff for you, for which you always thanked him for. You got to spend a lot of time with them together as well as with them separately. When you stayed behind with Sam doing research in your motel room, you both would sometimes drift off and talk about anything and everything. But things weren’t like that with Dean. He was…well…quite. He would reply to whatever you said, smile when you would do or say something funny but he never seemed to do anything more. You didn’t really care about more…Maybe he was like that with everyone.

It seemed to them that you were coping with the recent events very well. After all, you were back in hunting almost just after, you behaved quite like you did normally and you even laughed and smiled every now and then.

You always thought that crying makes a person look weak. So you avoided it as much as you could. The boys had already seen you crying and sobbing before, you didn’t want to make yourself look any weaker than you already did. So you hid your tears for when you were alone with yourself; the nights. You barely got any sleep these days. The only sleep you did get was when you would come back from a hunt too tired and black out. But only to be woken up after a couple hours with the sight of Johnathan’s lifeless body staring at you or blood pooling on the floor coming from Kate’s cracked skull. These were the most frequent nightmares along with the memories of the day of your parents’ death. But there was also another feeling that surrounded your heart except sadness and grief. It was the feeling of guilt; the guilt of hiding your truth from the brothers. A bad reaction was highly expected from them once they learn the truth about you. But you had to tell them, more so because the boys had confided in you with their life events, about the demons and the angels, everything. So you knew it was high time now or the guilt of keeping the secret would not let you breathe.

One afternoon you were all sitting in the boys’ motel room trying to find a way to kill Lilith as you heard that another seal was broken by her. Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed, towards the right of the motel room chair where you were sitting on. Sam was sitting across from you on the other chair with his nose buried in a lore book. You were trying to prepare what you wanted to say in your mind but you decided to just tell the truth and hope for the best, whatever it was. You swallowed a lump that had formed in your throat from the nervousness.

“Uh guys I wanted to talk to you about something” you waited for their attention.

Both of them were looking at you the next second.

“Yea what’s up (y/n)?” Sam said while closing the book in his hands and turning his full attention towards you, Dean doing the same.

Here goes nothing. You thought to yourself. You had never talked about this out loud let alone to hunters. You stared at them for a moment before leaving a sigh.

You rose from your seat before continuing.

“I have something I need to tell you and I know I should’ve told you this before joining you. So I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me after I tell you. I would just get out of your hair and you won’t see me again.”

They both just looked at you with confused expressions. Dean stood from his spot from the bed to completely face you and asked “What is it?”

Between his confused expression and straight face you could also see flecks of anger coming out. It sent a shiver through your body before you spoke again.

“I don’t exactly know what it is but… I…” You didn’t know how to put it in words but you tried your best to. “Okay, I’ll start from something you know. Yesterday when we were in the woods hunting that wendigo, you remember how it got Dean and he kept you along with the other people in his cave.” Sam merely nodded but his name coming up made something stir in Dean’s brain. He was quick to say “Yea what about it?”

“You were blacked out the whole time from when it got you till we found you with the others. But there was not even a single new scratch on your body while others had some or more of their skin scraped. You thought that you were lucky it didn’t get time to do anything to you. So well, you were wrong. He did do something, well, more than something. You made him angry by firing bullets at him before and he took it out on you. He hurt you, big time. There was a large gash running all the way from your shoulder to your stomach.” You moved your hand along your shoulder while mentioning the wound.

“What the hell are you talking about? I’m fine and there ain’t no wound on my body from yesterday.” It came out almost like a yell which sent another shiver down your spine but you quickly continued.

“I know. I know because I was the first one to find you. And I found you bleeding on the floor. You had already lost a lot of blood but you were alive. But I don’t think you would have been if we had waited to take you to a hospital so…” You took a quick breath.

“I healed you”

You studied their expressions for a bit but you couldn’t make anything out of either one’s expressions. You shifted your gaze to the younger Winchester as he spoke.

“What do you mean you healed him?”

“I mean I healed his wound before you came with the others”

Dean’s expressions suddenly turned cold as he spoke with a tightened jaw, his hand snaking around his back, probably to grab his gun.

“What are you?”

You hastily replied to him.

“I don’t know. Trust me. I don’t know what I am. Healing is pretty much the only thing I do so I don’t mean to hurt anyone, ever. And I’m certainly no demon. I can even show you my eyes.”

The confused expression only grew on their faces with more of shock mixed with it when they heard you saying about showing your eyes.

“What do you mean your eyes?”

“My real eyes. They’re not like any monsters. I’ll show you”

They expected you to blink and turn your eyes into some different kind but then they saw you as you lowered your head and brought your fingers near your eyes. They were wondering what the hell you were doing until they realised that you were taking out your lenses?

They were stuck in surprise when they saw that your eyes were in fact nothing like any monster or any supernatural being they had seen for that fact. Your eyes weren’t wholly covered by one colour as of demons. Nor were they sparkly white like that of angels. They had normal features. White eyeballs with distinct irises. They were almost normal except for the fact that your irises weren’t a normal colour like brown, green, grey and other. But they were purple. Bright purple with flecks of different shades of the same colour. It almost looked like they were made alive by an artist’s imagination. But this wasn’t imagination.

“What the….” Dean found himself at a loss of words.

“Wait why do you wear lenses?” Sam asked while still staring at you.

“Because I have to. I can’t just flip them back to a normal colour like those other things can. And I obviously can’t walk around with purple eyes because normal people don’t have purple eyes.”

They obviously looked like they had a lot of questions for you and it was only fair.

“I’ll tell you whatever else you want to know if there’s something”

Dean finally started moving as he started walking across the room trying to process the information. He finally asked.

“Okay so why don’t you start with how did you become…well…whatever it is that you are?”

“I didn’t become this. I was probably born this way.”

“Probably?” Sam pointed out.

“Yes, probably.”

You sat down on the seat before continuing.

“Johnathan is, was, my step brother. His parents; Warren and Isobelle (y/l/n) adopted me when I was 12; purple eyes included. They said that it was due to a very rare medical condition which I believed until I discovered my ability when I was 13 so I think it was there from the start.”

“Where are his parents?”

“Dead”

“I’m sorry” “Me too”

“What about before that? Before you were adopted?”

“Don’t know. I don’t remember anything from before waking up in the middle of the street one night when a car almost crashed into me. The next thing I know, I was taken into foster care before I was adopted by them 3 weeks later.”

“Look I understand this is all too much for you guys. I just wanted you to know the truth because you deserved to know it. And I’m sorry for not telling this sooner. So now I’ll just grab my things and leave you to it. Thank you for being there for the last few days.”

You gave them a faint smile as you started walking towards the door when Sam called your name making you stop in your tracks.

“(y/n) wait.”

He waited for you to look up towards him. He continued after getting a silent confirmation from Dean in the form of a faint nod.

“I admit that you should’ve told us something like this before we started hunting together but I understand you had your reasons. But you did help both me and my brother for which I want to thank you. I mean yes, your story is crazy but we too have had our fair share of crazy so we know that crazy isn’t always bad. And it can be really helpful to have a healer around. We will also figure out more about you as we go. So in short, what I’m trying to say is that you don’t have to go anywhere.”

“You sure?”

“He’s sure” Dean said with his characteristic smirk.


	5. Wishful Thinking (4.08) part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you were hunting partners with the Winchesters, you picked up a possible case in Concrete, Washington but things keep getting weird and weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the starting point where my story aligns with the show's plot. I've tried limiting words at some boring parts but tell me if you'd like more detail.  
>  Requests are open.  
>  Happy Reading! :)

To say that you were adjusting well with the winchesters would be an understatement. Even after they knew that you weren’t exactly what they thought you were, they were not giving you any shit. Their behaviour towards you was kind and fun. This made you realise that maybe having hunting partners wasn’t a bad thing after all. It was nice to have back up. To know that if you accidentally screw up something, there was someone that would complete the job. You had friends. And you were glad that it had been these two dorks. You didn’t have to hide your real self with them which was a pleasant feeling that was rare for you. And most of all, you were starting to trust them more than you had ever trusted any other hunter.  
They told you about their matters with the angels in more detail now. They had told you about Castiel and now they also told you about Uriel. Learning about everything, one thing that came to your mind was that you had thought that your life was shit but now you were seeing that they had it equally crazy or even more. But you noticed that Dean never talked about his time in hell. Not even to his brother. Even if the topic had come along, he would say that he didn’t remember it but you knew that wasn’t the truth. No one can go through something like that and not remember it. You wanted to ask him a lot of times but you knew that it wasn’t your place to ask. You weren’t that close, you'd tell yourself.  
Your hunting was going through a bit of a dry spell. Currently the boys and you were sitting in a diner having drinks as the waiter came to take the order. The waiter who was a little too friendly for your own personal taste. The tension between Sam and Dean was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. It was about what Uriel told Sam about Dean remembering hell, you assumed. You knew they needed to talk and they were probably not comfortable with talking about it with you there so you excused yourself to the ladies room to give them time to talk.  
“It just doesn’t make sense Dean. Why would Uriel tell me that you remembered hell?” Sam asked Dean as Dean helped himself with another sip of his drink.  
“Because he’s a dick”  
“He is still an angel”  
“Who was ready to level an entire town. I don’t wh—” Dean was interrupted by the waiter before he could finish his sentence.  
“Radical. What else can I get you guys?”“I think we’re good”  
“Yeah?” “Yeah”  
“Wanna try a couple of Fryer Bombs or a Chipotle Chili Chonga?”  
“No. No, we’re still good” “Okay. Awesome.” With this the waiter was gone.  
Dean gave a little look to the waiter before coming back to Sam. Sam gave a huge sigh before Dean continued what he was saying before being interrupted by the waiter. “Sam, honestly, I have no idea why Uriel told you what he did, okay?” He took another shot of his drink, giving out a slight grunt from the sensation of the liquor in his throat. “Right” was all Sam said giving Dean his infamous bitch face. “What?” “Okay fine. Then look me in the eye and tell me you don’t remember a thing from down there”  
Dean didn’t even flinch before repeating the line while looking Sam in the eye as he told to. Sam rolled his eyes at him with disbelief. “I don’t remember” Dean repeated trying to convince him. “Dean I just wanna help”  
Dean looked above Sam for a second when he saw you coming back towards the table. He quickly returned his gaze back to Sam. “You know everything I do. That’s all there is”  
You heard the last part of the sentence as you took your seat. Just then the waiter came again. “Outstanding. Dessert time? Eh? Am I right?” he said with his oh so cheerful eyes which made you all wonder what the hell he was so happy about. You looked up from your computer for a second as Dean started to say something but was again interrupted by the waiter who was now leaning on the table across from you, sharing his gaze at all three of you. “Listen pals, you have got to try our Ice Cream Extreme.” Dean just stared at him while he emphasised again “Its extreme.”  
“No extremities please.” You said with a tight smile, trying your hardest to be polite as Sam asked for the check.  
The waiter slapped the check on the table with a little extra force as he left, finally. “All right,so,” Dean reached out to grab another fry from his plate. “Where do we go from here? Case wise I mean.” They both looked at you as you and Sam were the ones to do all the research mostly. “I don’t know. Sam and I noticed things have been pretty quite lately. No signs of demon activity, no omens or portents we can see.” You said. You reached down to grab the laptop from your bag, clueless with the fact Dean’s lingering eyes when he noticed your top accidentally risen low. Sam noticed his brother’s stare and gave him a silent bitch face. You sat back to normal and placed the laptop on a clean part of the table. As you opened and powered it up, you noticed his gaze lingering back to your face. You narrowed your eyes at him. “What?”  
“Nothing” he muttered behind his drink. “That’s good news for once.”  
“Yeah, just the typical smattering of crank UFO sightings and one possible vengeful spirit. Now, here, check this out.” You pulled up the news article you’d found that would surely make the boys happy for a few different reasons. You turned the laptop around so they could both take a look at the screen. “Up in Concrete, Washington, eyewitness reports of a ghost that’s been haunting the showers of a women’s health facility.” Dean chokes on his beer. You and Sam glare at him for a second before you continue. “The victim claims the ghost threw her down a flight of stairs.” “I can see you’re very interested” Sam said to Dean as Dean was hurrying to pay for the check. “What? No. Not at all.” He replied with a smirk and then winked at you as he rose from his seat and took his coat. You and Sam followed his suit.  
\------------  
You and Dean left Sam at a diner where he was supposed to meet the victim Candace while you went to the site for investigations. Unfortunately for Dean, the house was clean. No EMF, no sulphur. You both waited at the porch for Sam to come back from his interview with the victim. You were standing at the porch with you arms crossed and side balanced against a frame pillar. Dean was sitting at the stairs with a newspaper in his hands. Dean looked up towards you and caught your attention then patted the space next to him, gesturing you to sit there. You did as told while he put his newspaper aside. You were looking at him, and he was doing the same. Dean opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it shaking his head lightly. He again attempted to say whatever he was about to say when you heard footsteps coming your way which made you look away from him and towards the big man walking towards you. Seeing his brother arrive Dean stood up with the paper in one hand and held the other one out to help you up. You graciously took it as you were on your legs as well.  
Sam asked the two of you if you picked up anything but you both nodded a silent no. “The house is clean” dean muttered. “Yeah I’m not surprised” Sam said, admitting his thoughts on the case. You began walking towards the impala with the brothers on your either side. “I kind of got the feeling that crazy pushed Mrs. Armstrong down the stairs.”  
“I got to tell you,” Dean said with a heavy sigh, “I’m pretty disappointed.”  
“We know.” You cut him off, with a little smile forming on your face, knowing where this was going before he could even say it. “You wanted to save some naked women.” Sam completed for you.  
“Damn right I wanted to save some naked women.” Dean replied with a cocky tone. You scoffed, shaking your head from his response. As all of you were walking towards the impala, your attention was drawn forward when you saw a group of boys, probably not older than ten, chasing after the smallest one in front, who was running for his life. Your lips stretched into a faint frown seeing the adolescent habits that never seemed to pass. Dean wasn’t helping either. “Run, Forrest, Run!”  
“Sorry guys,” You apologised for the goosechase you’d put everyone on. “but I don’t think there’s anything here.”  
“How the hell was I supposed to get a good look at it? It grabbed me from behind and threw me into a tree!” A man’s voice coming from the other side of the way caught your attention. You wondered if something was actually going on here. You three began walking forward to the bridge where you saw the man talking to the sheriff. While the officer tried reassuring the man it could have been a bear, the man thought the attacker was something far different. “I know a damn bear track when I see one! This thing didn’t leave bear tracks! It was Bigfoot, Hal- the Bigfoot!!”  
“Gus,” The officer tried his hardest to calm the man down, hoping he would lower his voice for the wandering townspeople that passed by, curious to see what the noise was all about. “You’re not making sense here”  
“There’s a bigfoot out there, dammit” Gus argued with loud voice. “And he’s a son of a bitch”  
“Excuse us, FBI” You stepped forward with your badge out, boys following your suit, directing the man deep into an argument straight out of it when he saw you three standing there. ‘We’re here about the....bigfoot problem, Sir, can you tell me exactly where this happened?” Sam questioned Gus.  
Gus nodded his head. “Yes, I can”  
\----------------------  
Where you had hoped to a Bigfoot sighting to be? Naturally, the woods. You and the brothers took a little walk outside of town to see if the man’s theory was real, or if he was just crazy as the woman Sam had interviewed. You were a smart girl, and by that, you never believed in something like Bigfoot. Something about the town was strange. I was either there was actually something supernatural going on here, or the people were too crazy or desperate for attention, or both.  
“What the hell is going on in this town?” Dean asked the same question that was lingering in your mind. “First there’s a ghost that’s not real and now a Bigfoot sighting?”  
“Well,” you looked around the park as you spoke. “Every hunter worth his salt knows Bigfoot is a hoax.”  
“Maybe somebody’s pumping LSD into the town water supply.” Sam said earning a slight chuckle from you and his brother. As you took another step forward, without realizing you stepped onto the first piece of evidence. You retracted your foot to see footprints that were at least four times the size of your own. You tilted your head to your side as you stared at the footprints mindlessly. “Okay. What do you think made _these_?”  
You looked over to Dean who in turn looked over to Sam as Sam pressed his tongue against his cheek for a second before speaking. “That, uh, is a big foot.”  
You along with the boys followed the footprints until you came to an open field where there was a bridge to the other side of the town. You noticed a shop there and wondered if the bigfoot could’ve been there. You saw that the front door of the shop was broken down and dirty paws going inside. All of you entered the store.  
It wasn’t too hard to notice Bigfoot wasn’t exactly friendly. Shelves were knocked over and different things were lying on the floor. Dean walked towards the liquor section which was literally turned upside down.  
“So,what-Bigfoot breaks into a liquor store, jonesing for some hooch?” Dean asked, as he crouched down to see what was Bigfoot’s choice in liquor. “Amaretto and Irish cream. He’s a girl-drink drunk.”  
You wandered around the store more looking for any kind of explanation to what the hell was going on here when you stumbled upon the magazine rack which was entirely deserted except for a few copies. “Hey. Check this out.” You said, pointing towards the shelf. “He took the whole porno rack. Looks like he wanted some light reading for the road I guess” As you finished saying, Sam plucked out something from the rack. It appeared like a small clump of hair, but it wasn’t exactly animal fur. “Well, I’ll say it again.” Dean remarked. “What the hell is going on in this town?”  
\-----------  
You and the boys sat on a bench outside the store. You and Sam sat at the edges and Dean in the middle. Dean opened his mouth to try to come up with a theory but closed it right back when he couldn’t come up with anything. “It’s got to be a joke, right?” Sam asked. You and Dean glanced over him as he shrugged his shoulders. “Some big-ass mother in a gorilla suit?”  
“Or it’s a Bigfoot. You know, and he’s some kind of an alcoholic-porno addict.” Dean half-minded guessed. He was silent for a moment before trying to quote an example. “Kind of like a deep-woods Duchovny.” Dean felt himself start to crack up laughing, but when you and Sam looked at him, he immediately dropped his expressions to a neutral one. You glanced around when you saw a little girl riding on her bike. You didn’t pay much attention to it until you saw something drop out of the basket of her bike. You pushed yourself to see clearly what was thing that dropped. The brothers followed behind. Your expressions quickly changed from curious to surprised with your brows raised up as you studied the cover of the magazine that you picked up. “A little too young for Busty Asian Beauties.” You remarked. You gave Dean a look as he tucked the magazine inside his jacket for safekeeping. “Really?” Dean shrugged his shoulders as you rolled your eyes. You and the boys followed the girl to see that she left a box full of stolen liquor and more magazines left outside a door with a note saying sorry for whatever reason. You lost the girl but she was the only lead to figuring out what was happening so you found out her house. It was a small town and the job was easier with fake ID batches in hand.  
All of you headed up to the front door to knock, which was answered by a little girl. “Hello!” You greeted her in a friendly tone. You peered over her tiny frame and it appeared that she was alone at home. “You know what? Are your parents home?” Sam asked with his lips stretched in a tight smile.  
“Nope” she answered shaking her head. “No. Okay, well.” You mumbled to yourself. You were thinking of a way on how you were supposed to ask her about anything but Dean stepped in and threw you out of your thinking. “Have you seen a really, really furry...” he stretched his arm upward, a little above your head, trying his best to convey his message. Before he could say more, she cut him off in a worried tone.  
“Is he in trouble?!” she questioned.  
Your eyes widened slightly from her response, you looked over to the boys who had the same expression on their faces. “No. No, not at all.” Sam chuckled “We just- we just wanted to make sure he was okay.”  
“He’s my teddy bear.” The girl said. “I think he’s sick.”  
“Well, good thing we’re here. ‘Cause you know what? We,” You decided to play along with whatever was going on. You fished out the health inspector batch from your jacket pocket and completed your ridiculous lie. “Teddy bear doctors.” You gave her a wide smile as you looked over to the boys who both had the what the fuck look on their faces. You gave them a half smile silently asking them to just play along, to which they agreed by pulling out their batched too and flashing a smile at the girl. “Really?” she asked with happiness. “Can you please take a look at him?”  
“Sure.” You said with a nod. “Why don’t you show us where he is.”  
You and the boys followed the little girl up the staircase where she stopped before a door and turned towards you with a very serious look. “He’s in my bedroom. He’s pretty grumpy.” She explained. She knocked a few times. “Teddy? There’s some nice doctors here to see you.”  
You weren’t sure of what you were expecting but what you were seeing now definitely wasn’t it. It wasn’t a Bigfoot at all, but actually _was_ a teddy bear. A giant one, probably the size of your own body. The black teddy bear sat at the edge of a bed with the TV blaring a news report. The teddy had a red adorable bow but also a bottle of whiskey in his hand, to which he clutched to, nervously. “Close the friggin’ door!” he shouted.  
The little girl rolled her eyes and proceeded to do as directed by the giant grumpy bear. “See what I mean?” she asked. Your mouth hung partly open in shock as to what the actual hell was going on. “How-” you swallowed a little lump in your throat while pointing a finger towards the closed door. You looked down towards the girl to complete your question. “How did this happen?”  
“All I wanted was a teddy which was big, real and talked. But now he’s sad all the time. Not ‘ouch sad’ but ouch in the head sad” the girl explained. “He says weird stuff and smells like the bus.”  
“Um, little girl...”  
“Audrey!”  
“Audrey.” Dean quickly corrected himself. “How exactly did your teddy become real?”  
“I wished for it.” She answered. “You wished for it?” Sam asked.  
“At the wishing well.” She added the detail. You still weren’t able to comprehend the fact that there was an alive teddy bear sitting in the room behind the closed door in front of you. You wanted to take another peek at the teddy. When you took a peek over your shoulder, you saw that the boys wanted to do the same, so took a giant step forward and wrapped your hand around the doorknob before twisting it slightly and pushed the door open slowly, stepping back. The bear didn’t acknowledge anyone with eye contact, just lifted his arm and pointed at the TV. “Look at this.” He bitterly chuckled. The TV screen showed a news report of a terror incident. “Can you believe this crap?” “Not really.” Dean answered, but it was clear he wasn’t exactly talking about the news. “It’s a terrible world.” The bear whined. You were maybe going to say something but the sight of his glossy eyes when he turned to face you made you gasp. “Why am I here?!”  
“For tea parties!” Audrey yelled out. “Tea parties?” the bear epeated in a sorrowful tone. “Is that all there is?” You heard the bear started softly sobbing. Confused, you looked over to the brothers who were just as confused. You closed the door, leaving the bear alone to wallow in self-pity.  
“Audrey, give us a second, okay? Okay.” Sam gave Audrey a smile before directing his attention towards you and his brother. You walked a little farther from the girl for some privacy. You stood there with your arms crossed. “Are we...Should we...Are we gonna kill this teddy bear?” Sam asked with the most baffled look.  
“How?” You questioned him with you voice low. “Do we shoot it, burn it?”  
“I don’t know.” Sam admitted with a slight shrug. “Both?” Sam asked.  
“How do we know that’s gonna work? I don’t want some giant, flaming, pissed off Teddy on our hands.” Dean argued with you both. “Yeah. Besides, I get the feeling that bear isn’t really the, you know, problem here.” Sam said. You turned around to look at the little girl before asking. “Audrey. Where are your parents?”  
“My mom wished they were in Bali, So I think they’re in Bali.” She said.  
“Okay, well, I’m really sorry to have to break this to you, but, your bear is sick. You see, he’s got...” Dean tried explaining the best he could as he saw you just standing, thinking but not saying anything. He found himself struggling to come up with a disease so he said the first thing that came to his mind. “Lollipop disease.”  
“Its not uncommon for a bear his size.” You jumped in on his lie. “But see, it’s really contagious.”  
“Yeah, so, is there someone, maybe a grown-up, that you can stay with while we treat him?” Sam asked. “Mrs. Hurley lives down the street.” Audrey said. You let out a sigh of relief.  
“Perfect. We’d like you to stay there for a while, okay?” You instructed the girl. She nodded her head as you all gave her a little smile.  
“Oh, and, Audrey? Where is this wishing well?”  



	6. Wishful Thinking Part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more part to this episode. Hope you like it. Feedback appreciated! Happy reading!! :)

You and the boys arrived at the where Audrey told the wishing well was supposed to be. You spotted the wishing well in the middle of the room. You noticed the little boy from before leaving the restaurant after making a wish. You peered into the well to see that the water was clear, making it easy to spot little bronze coins submerged in it.   
“Think it works?” Dean curiously asked both of you.   
“Got a better explanation for Teddy back there?” Sam counter questioned him.  
“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Dean said while fishing out some change from his pant pockets and dropping a penny into the well. Sam asked him what he was wishing for but he shushed him saying that he’s not supposed to tell. Dean gave you smirk which made you smile at his childish act.   
You stood there thinking how the well was supposed to work when you heard a voice booming in the room. You and the boys turned around to see a guy in a uniform and a wrapped sub in his hand screaming, “Somebody order a footlong Italian with jalapeno?” He was waiting for someone to claim it when you saw Dean slowly raise his hand leaving you and Sam in surprise.”That’d be me.” He said, answering the delivery man.   
Dean took the sub and the man left the restaurant without asking for any money. Dean walked towards a table to savour his granted wish while you and Sam mindlessly followed. You and Sam sat on the same side while Dean sitting alone across from you already unwrapping his sub and roughly grabbing a couple of bites. “I think it works.” He said with a full mouth. “That was pretty specific.”  
“The Teddy Bear, the sandwich” Sam listed off a few possibilities that could explain the wishes from the wishing well coming true. Dean mentioned about the news he had read about a man winning the lottery which could be related to the wishing well too. You merely shrugged at Dean’s mention as you glanced towards a couple sitting across from you on a table which looked a little too giddy to not notice. The woman was feeding her boyfriend a piece of sushi and failing miserably at it. You had an off feeling about the couple. “I’m guessing that.” You said ,shifting so as to sign towards the couple.   
“Well, that definitely goes on the list” Dean said shifting his gaze back at you and his brother from the too happy to be real couple. “What are we supposed to do,huh? Stop people’s wishes from coming true? Sounds kind of a douche-y thing to do.”   
“Yeah, maybe. But when has something like this ever come true without a price tag?” Sam pointed out while Dean took another bite from his footlong. “And usually a deadly one.” You added. “Oh. I don’t know...its a damn good sandwich.” Dean answered. You and Sam offered him a look. “All right, fine. We’ll put a hold on the wishing until we figure out what’s what.” Dean barely completed his sentence when your conversation was interrupted by the owner of the restaurant. “Folks, I’m sorry. We don’t allow people to eat outside food here.” He said, pointing his hand towards Dean’s half eaten sandwich. You and the boys shared a look before Dean replied to the manager. “Well, I’m certainly not gonna eat the inside food here.” He said as he gave the man a light chuckle and pulled out his batch from his jacket, You and Sam doing the same. “Health Department. You, my friend, have a rat infestation.” He said as you all flashed your batches to the manager. He continued, “We’re gonna have to shut this place down under Emergency Hazard Code 56 C.”  
Your accusation of rat infestation was enough for you to be left alone with the owner in the place as the costumers emptied the place. The fountain was drained making it easy for you to see all the coins at the base of the fountain. Dean crouched near the fountain and examined it while the owner hovered over his shoulder. He looked up at you and Sam and nodded. “Typical fountain, plaster Buddha.” Dean noted. “Nothing I can see.’  
“Yes nothing. We keep a clean place here.” The owner retorted.  
“Sir, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave during this preliminary investigation, okay?” Sam ushered the owner out. “Thank you.” You gave the man a tight smile as you watched him walk away with a frustrated expression. You brought your attention back to the fountain when you noticed Dean was holding out his palm towards you and Sam, with two pennies in it. “Oh, come on, guys. Aren’t you a little bit tempted? He asked. His question made you think of all the thousands of possible wishes you could ask for. Family, truth, and knowledge about yourself being the first ones in the list. But you knew for sure you didn’t want any of that this way. Sam’s voice broke you out of your chain of thoughts. “No. Wouldn’t be real.” Sam said shaking his head. “I wouldn’t trust it.” He was saying the words you weren’t able to comprehend but knew that it was true.   
“I don’t know. The bear seemed pretty real.” Dean remarked.  
It was moments like this which made you think more about the Winchesters in a way you were never able to understand. Like just now when Dean is persuading Sam if he would wish to go back and be a lawyer. They had told you a lot about their lives, about how Sam tried to escape the life but he never could. You were now no doubt aware of the bond the brothers shared. They would without a doubt risk their lives for each other. You could only think of the details that made Sam admit that having that life back would not be what he’d wish for. That it was too late. You stared at him for a second before the question just came out of your mouth, but in a low voice. “What, then?”  
“Lillith’s head on a plate. Bloody.” He answered.   
You looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, looking at him differently for a moment. It wasn’t the answer that you were expecting but you couldn’t say he was wrong to wish that. Dean was silent for a moment before something in the fountain caught his eye. “What is that?”  
Dean bent down as you followed the pursuit. He brushed away a few coins to get a better look at the bigger one that he had found. You leaned a bit forward to get a better look on the coin. “Some kind of old coin. I don’t recognise the markings.” Dean tried to pick up the coin but was unable to lift it the slightest making him swear to the coin. “Lift with your legs.” Sam advised which only earned a glare from Dean. He tried again to lift the coin, but the coin didn’t budge. “Gah! What, is that little mother welded on there?” Dean spoke frustrated. You and the boys shared a look which you were very familiar with.  
A few minutes after, you came back into the restaurant with an iron crowbar and sledge hammer to get the coin out. The owner looked up from the papers on his desk towards you and the boys bringing the hardware in. Dean dropped the duffel bag on the ground and grabbed the crowbar which was now in Sam’s hands. He placed the flat edge at the edge of the coin and pushed with all his strength.  
“Hey,hey,the,what is this?” The owner yelled. “You are gonna break my fountain!”  
“Sir, I don’t want to slap you with a 44/16, but I will.” You said, followed by a smile. Your threat made both Sam and Dean look at you with a confused expression. The owner furrowed in annoyance and gave Dean another glare before he walked off. “All right, thanks.” Dean kept staring at you with an amused expression which made you kind of uncomfortable. “What?” you asked him. “Nothing” he said as he turned back towards the fountain with a smirk on his face. Dean stepped back and reached out a hand towards Sam who was holding a hammer. “Let me see that. I got an idea. (Y/n), hold the crowbar.” You gave him a look but proceeded to do as he said. You positioned the crowbar against the coin’s edge as Dean got ready with a few practice swings before going in for the kill. You flinched and turned your head away when he finally hit the crowbar with all his force but the coin was still in its place. The metal part of the hammer laid all the way across the floor. “Damn!”  
“Coin’s magical.” You muttered with surprise. “Boy, I’d say.” Dean agreed. An idea came to your mind prompting you to reach into your inside pocket and taking out a small notebook and a pencil. “I think it’s hoodoo that’s protecting the well. I don’t think we can destroy this.” You leaned into the fountain and took a piece of paper you ripped out of the notebook before pressing it on the coin and tracing the design of the coin on the paper with the help of the pencil. You were looking at the traced design at the paper when Sam seemed to be hit by a sudden thought. “All right. You both got to look into this.” Sam’s voice made you to look over towards him. “Something just occurred to me.” With this Sam left the place leaving you and Dean with very frustrated owner who was staring down at you with a deathly glare. This was your cue for leaving the place.   
\---------------  
You and Dean were successful in finding out about the coin when you arrived back at your motel room, but Dean’s granted sandwich was causing trouble to him as he had to lock himself in the bathroom. You could hear muffled sounds of his coughing which was further proving your research on the coin true. You were sitting on a chair facing your computer, back towards the wall when you heard the voice of motel room door open and then close. The voice made you look over your shoulder to see Sam as he was back from his little trip. He heard voices of his brother’s discomfort from the bathroom and looked over to you for explanation which was answered by an eyeroll.  
“Dean?”Sam called out from outside the bathroom. “You all right?”  
“Wishes turn bad, Sam” Dean answered in a weak voice. “Wishes turn very bad.”  
“The sandwich, huh?” He asked, you nodded your head with your lips pressed tight.  
Dean was out of the bathroom with a towel in his hand. “The coin is Babylonian. It’s cursed. If you couldn’t obviously tell. I found some fragments of a legend.” You told the brothers. Sam was hovering over you to look at the screen of your computer as Dean coughed a little again but brushed off your concern saying he’s good. Sam took a chair and sat next to you as Dean simply bent down to your side, close enough for you to smell his breath making your nose to wrinkle up, but you chose to ignore that and come back to the point. “The serpent is tiamat, which is the Babylonian God of primordial chaos. I guess their priests were working some serious black magic.  
“They made the coin?” Sam asked you. “Yeah, to sow the seeds of chaos.” You answered. Your gaze shifted to Dean as he handed you and Sam cold beer bottles and keeping one for himself. “Whoever tosses a coin into the wishing well, makes a wish, it turns on the well. Then it starts granting wishes to all comers.”  
“But the wishes get twisted,” Sam said. “You ask for a talking Teddy...”  
“You get a bipolar nut job.”  
“And you get E.coli.”  
“This thing has turned more than one town upside down over the centuries. It’s even wiped a few off the map.” You said, between the bickering of the brothers. “I mean, one person gets their wish, its trouble, but everybody gets their wish...”  
“It’s chaos.” Sam finished you. “Any way to stop it?”  
“Yeah. One way. We have to find the first wisher.” You answered Sam. He rolled his eyes at you. ‘Whoever dropped the coin and made the first wish, they’re the only ones who can pull it back out and reverse the wishes. So for now, we’ve got a couple of nutso dreams come true, but once the word gets out about the well, things are just gonna get crazier and crazier.”  
\---------------------  
You were sitting on your job with your computer screen in front of you filled with different articles from the local news with some newspaper articles and other papers lying on the table. Sam said he was going out to talk to the locals to see if he could find out about the first person who had their wish come true, while Dean was too exhausted and was resting his eyes for a minute on one of the beds in the motel room. Your complete attention was on the task at hand but you were distracted by a faint sound of gasp which left Dean’s mouth. You saw as his eyelids fluttered and his finger tips twitched clear enough for you to know that he was having a nightmare. He had been having nightmares frequently since the time you had met him. You had seen him wake up startled when he would accidentally fall asleep on the couch. At first you didn’t know the reason behind them but now that you knew, it didn’t exactly make things better. You could not even imagine what he went through in hell. And now the memories of the place making him relive hell again and again.   
“Dean wake up!” Your voice made his eyes shoot open as he frantically looked around and sat up. “What? I’m up. I’m up. What?” he said hazily.  
“Sleep well?” You asked him from your seat as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and grabbed the bottle of booze from under his bed. “Yeah.” He answered. “Tan, rested and ready” he added while unscrewing the cap to the bottle.  
He took a sip from his drink as you asked him, still seated where you were. “You think I can’t see it?”   
Your question made him turn and look towards you while you directed your complete attention towards him. “See what?” he asked innocently.   
“The nightmares. The drinking. I’m with you 24/7. I know something’s going on.” You said trying to make him admit the truth.  
“Ah you’re the one to say?” Dean replied with his eyes narrowed. You looked at him with confusion, hoping he would elaborate on where he was going with this.   
“You still have nightmares about the day you lost your brother. Or maybe your parents. I don’t exactly know what nightmares but I damn well know that you get them ever so often” He said as he came and sat at the edge of the bed which was close to your chair. His eyes were soft and looking directly at you. “How did you...” you trailed off looking down at your hands before bringing your gaze back up to look back at him as he cut you off.  
“You think no one notices the way your pillows are soaked with tears every morning or how you fight yourself not to fall asleep in the backseat of Baby because sometimes when you let yourself rest, you only wake up startled and sweaty. Well, I don’t know about Sam but I do notice. Like they say, takes one to know one.”   
You really never thought that anyone would have noticed these things which you thought were too small for anyone to notice .But he did. For a second you could see genuine concern in his eyes. But talking about your nightmares was the last thing that you wanted right now.  
“Yeah, well, mine don’t include actual hell.” You said trying to turn the topic back at him.  
“(Y/N) Please” he said as he looked away from you but you continued.  
“Uriel wasn’t lying, but you are.”   
He stood up from the place he was sitting and walked across the room. “You remember hell don’t you?” you asked him.  
Dean looked back at you as he sat back. “What do you want from me? What?”  
“The truth, Dean. I mean you can talk to me or at least talk to Sam. He’s your brother. I’m sure he wishes that you’d talk to him.”  
He studied your expression for a minute then said “Careful what you wish for.”  
You rolled your eyes at him and muttered a frustrated “cute”.  
“Come on, can we stow the couple’s therapy ? We’re on a job. I wanna work. What do you got?”  
You rolled your eyes at him again staring mindlessly at the pile of papers on your desk.   
“Please?” he said with a soft voice which was probably enough to persuade you to leave the topic for now and get back to the task in hand. “We got Teddy Bear, Lottery guy, invisible pervert guy.” You said as you rubbed your forehead in frustration. “They all must have wished sometime in last two weeks.”  
As you finished your sentence you heard the door open as Sam came back from interrogating the locals. “You got anything?” you asked him as he took his jacket off and sat on the edge of the other bed. He shook his head as he muttered a quiet nope. “How are we supposed to know who wished for what and when?” You asked both of them as Sam sat with his head in his head while Dean was keenly looking at a newspaper in his hands.   
“Well, it helps when they announce it in the paper” Dean answered you as he folded the paper in his hand and put it in front of you so you could easily take a look at it. Sam also stood up and hovered over it as Dean pointed to an engagement announcement in the paper with the photograph of a couple which looked all to familiar to you. “Goes back a month.” “Wesley Mondale and Ms. Hope Lynn Casey have announced their surprised engagement.” Sam read the article out loud. “Ah, true love.” Dean commented. You scoffed at his comment. “Best lead we got”  
\---------------------------  
You and the boys arrived at the happy couple’s place as you were welcomed by a little too smiley Hope when you lied about being florists for their coming wedding. She lead you and the brothers to her husband-to-be who was sitting in an arm chair in the living room of the house which looked more like a bachelor pad than a happy couple’s house, with head resting on his palm.   
“Wes! You didn’t tell me that you called the florists for wedding.” Hope said while placing her hands on her hips. Wesley turned to look at her with confusion but Hope, unaffected by his expression, leaned forward and gave him a peck on the forehead. “You’re the best! I’m gonna get my folders.”  
You saw Hope disappear into a room as you brought your gaze back to the man sitting in the armchair. “Weseley,” Dean greeted him with a friendly tone. “How’s it going?”  
“It’s We..S-S.” He tried correcting him, as he started pushing himself slightly out of his seat but as the brothers took a giant step towards him, he fell right back. He stared at you with narrowed eyes. “Aren’t you the guys from the health department?”  
“Yeah. And florists on the side. Plus FBI.” Sam answered the man thinking that there was no point in lying to him right now. “And on Thursdays, we’re Teddy Bear Doctors.” You added to Sam’s answer.  
Wes’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Huh?”  
“Doesn’t matter who we are.” Dean said. “What matters is what we know.”  
You were looking around the room when your attention was groped by the collection of coins hanging on the wall behind Wes. “So,” you said turning your attention to the man in the chair. “Coin collector, huh, Wes?”  
“Oh, yeah” he muttered rather proudly at the mention of his collection. “My grandfather gave them to me.” He said.  
“Did you happen to lose one if those coins lately?” Dean asked. “And by lose, I mean, drop into a wishing well at Lucky Chen’s and make a wish on it?”  
Wesley denied Dean’s accusations. “No, I-uh I don’t know what you’re talking about.” But the proof of his doing came back to the living room with her binders and folders. “Okay, now. I have a lot of ideas, but, you know, we don’t have all the money in the world.” Hope spoke while turning the pages of her binders. “Wes is between jobs right now. Means more time for me.” She tried to explain you her idea for the flowers as you offered her a smile and Dean said something about how he could see that. “So, how did you two love birds meet?” Sam asked Hope with a forced smile on his face.  
‘Oh, the best day of my life...” Hope started telling the story. “I bet” Dean snarkily remarked as he offered Wes a look. You looked at hope with an amused expression as she continued. “Yeah, it’s the funniest thing. We both grew up here but I never really knew who he was. Not by name anyway.” Sam gave the guy another look but Wes just shrugged. ‘Until one day last month, it was like I just...I just saw him for the first time.” She said in the most fascinated voice as she looked at him. “He was just glowing. Just glowing,” with having said this, she was unable to keep her hands to herself anymore. She lightly stroked Wes’ face which made him uncomfortable in front of you and the boys. ‘Babe, can you get us some coffee?” he asked her, hoping that she would leave this public display of affection. “Yes, yeah.” She answered but her hands never leaving Wes’ body. She started showering his lips with kisses as he could only mutter light okays in between them. He was finally able to free himself from the loving embrace of her kisses and she went into the kitchen to get coffee as asked by Wesley.   
He cleared his throat as Hope left the room. “Wes, we know. So, tell us the truth.” Sam said to him.  
Wes realised that he couldn’t lie anymore so he decided to tell you the truth. But he didn’t know that Hope was listening to him admitting what that he had done, neither did you. “My grandfather found the coin in North Africa, you know. World War II, and he brought it back.” Wes told his story as he took down the collection frame with the missing spot. “He said that it was a real wish granting coin .But that nobody should ever use it.” He looked down at the frame in his hands and sighed. “He was all I had, and when he died I thought: ‘well, you know what? Why not give the coin a shot?’”  
“Yeah, well, now you’re gonna wish it back.” You told the man to which he started chuckling thinking he was joking but stopped when he realised that no one else was laughing as you all were very serious. “Oh, ha ha” He mocked. “No, I’m not.” He stated.   
“If you don’t stop it something bad is gonna happen.”Dean told the guy trying to set his head straight. “Something bad. Like us.” Sam threatened Wes but he didn’t seem to be fazed by his threat. He still had that smug look on his face. But his expression suddenly dropped as he saw Dean flashed his gun just enough for him. “We really wish you’d come with us.” Wes slightly nodded as he agreed to come along with you.   
\--------------------  
You were sitting in the back seat of the impala behind the passenger seat where Sam sat while Wesley lazily sat on the back seat with you on the driver’s side. Dean was driving back to the restaurant for Wes to undo the trouble that he had brought in the city. You were staring out the window mindlessly taking in the scenery as the car moved when Wes’ voice filled the rather quite car. You listened to him but didn’t turn to look towards him.  
“I don’t get it. So my wish came true. Why does that have to be a bad thing?” he cried.  
“Because the wishes go south, Wes. Your town is going insane.” Sam answered him in a frustrated tone. “You’re gonna tell me your relationship with Hope is functional? That it’s what you wished for?” Dean questioned him. His question made you look back inside. You wanted to see what Wes had to say in the matter.  
“I wished she would love me more than anything.” He answered flatly which made you roll your eyes at him.  
“Yeah,and how’s that going? That seem healthy to you?” You couldn’t stop yourself from asking him.  
“Well, it’s a hell of a lot better than when she didn’t know that I was alive.” You scoffed at his answer.   
“You’re not supposed to get what you want, man. Not like this. Nobody is. That’s what the coin does...” Dean said trying to knock some sense into his mind. Wes sighed as he leaned back into his seat. “It takes your heart’s desires and it twists it back on you. You know the whole, ‘Careful what you wish for’?”   
“Careful what you wish for” Wes repeated his words mockingly. “You know who says that? Good looking jerks like you guys. The ones who got it so easy because happen to be so handsome.”  
“Easy?” Dean and Sam said in unison. A slight smile formed on your lips at their reaction.  
“Yeah. Women look at you, right? They notice you.” He pointed a finger towards you. “Even women like her.”  
“Excuse me?” the words slipped from your lips. You looked at him with a confused expression. You couldn’t understand if you were supposed to take it as a compliment or as an insult.   
“Believe us. We do not have it easy.” Sam argued with Wes. “We are miserable.” Dean added.  
“We never get what we want. We have to fight tooth and nail just to keep whatever it is we got.”  
“You know what maybe that’s the whole point, Wes.” “Yeah, people are people because they’re miserable bastards. They never get what they want.”  
“Right, you get what you want, you get crazy.” You said. “Just take a look at Michael Jackson, hmm? Or Hasselhoff.” Dean gave examples.  
“You know what? Hope loves me now, completely. And it’s awesome. Besides, look around. Where’s all that insanity that you guys are talking about?”  
Just before anyone could answer him, you heard screams of kids coming from a car which was standing in a parking lot. Dean slowed down the impala to take a better look at what was going on. You saw the little boy from before who was being chased by some other big boys outside the car slowly lifting the car from its side with his bare hands.  
“Well, that should cover it.” Dean commented in shock as to what he was seeing.  
“Kneel before Todd!” the little kid announced with threat in his voice as he stood there watching the other boys in the car struggle. “Kneel before Todd!”  
The kid started rocking the car back and forth making the boys scream for help from anyone who might hear. What you saw was enough to make you grab the handle of the door and yank it open. Dean saw you get out of the car and without missing a beat, did the same. He leaned a little low after he got out of the car so he could be face to face with Sam. “(Y/N) and I’ll handle Todd. You get Wes to Lucky Chen’s. Go.” He instructed his brother with urgency in his voice. Sam muttered a quite “Right.” As he shifted towards the driver’s side and drove off.


	7. Wishful Thinking Part  3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a lot of time, well not really, I was actually writing another fic I had the inspiration for hehe.  
> Well, no harm no foul. This is officially the last part of this episode.  
> The next episode is I Know What You Did Last Summer, and I have some interesting ideas for it so stay tuned.  
> Happy reading! :)

“Hey kid, can I talk to you for a second?” You asked while as you walked towards Todd, Dean catching up behind you.  
“Get out of my way.” The kid said as he turned towards you. You raised your hands in surrender as you talked to him. “Okay. Hey, I can dig it. It’s Todd, right?”  
You bent down and sat on your toes and knees to be eye level with him. You heard Dean come and stand behind you half panting. “Look, I know the score, Okay? They’re bullying you-” you were cut off by the small kid. “Every day. Every day. You do not know what it’s like.”  
“No. No, I don’t. But you know, you’re you and I’m me so...” Dean said to Todd as he came to stand beside you, with his hands on his knees to support him. You rolled your eyes but got your attention back at the boy.  
“I couldn’t stop them. I couldn’t do anything.” He said in a low voice. “But then Audrey Elmer told me that the wishing well worked.” You listened to him and you could understand why he has so much packed up rage inside of him. But nonetheless, he wasn’t supposed to be hurting the boys back. Not this way.  
“Okay, okay. Look I get it. They’re mean little jerks, huh? But they’re not superhuman like you.” You told him in a calm tone, hoping he would understand. You opened your mouth to continue when Dean decided to pitch in. “You see, with great powers comes great respons—” Before he could complete his sentence, a punch was landed straight on his jaw making him being dragged into a dumpster like a rag doll. You instantly ran towards him to see if he was okay. He grunted as he threw off the garbage bag that was on him. You gave him a hand as he struggled to get back up which he gratefully accepted. “You really had to go Uncle Ben on him, didn’t you?” He shrugged as he rubbed his jaw again. “Just let me handle this now, okay?” he asked you. “Sure. Knock yourself out.” You replied to him as you crossed your arms.  
He started walking back towards the kid, but this time angry. You followed him with quick steps. “Hey, kid.” He called out. Todd turned around to look at him, his nose all scrunched up in anger. “I didn’t wanna have to do this.” Dean said to the kid, followed by a punch to the face. “Dean!” you yelled at him from behind. But the kid was not even slightly affected by the punch that looked like it would have knocked you out cold at once. Dean fell to his knees, clutching to his fist in pain as Todd gripped his neck tight with one hand making him squirm under the pain. You stood behind watching when suddenly Dean was let go off Todd’s grip, coughing and panting for air. Todd was confused why he was suddenly stripped of his new found strength whereas you were very well aware what had happened. You walked towards the pair as Dean got back on his feet and Todd stood there clueless. “Okay, I have a plan. Follow my lead and you won’t have a problem.” You said to Todd as Dean Side eyed you but agreed to your plan. 

Dean walked backwards with his hands up in his defence till his back hit the side of a car as the three boys climbed out of the sideways turned car. They watched Dean acting out your play real nicely. “Okay man. No more. No more, okay?” he pleaded to Todd. “I wouldn’t mess with this kid anymore if I were you.” He said to the older boys before walking away knowing they won’t be bullying the little kid anymore.  
He met you at the other side of the road where you were waiting for him. You saw as he came back with a lopsided smile on his face, telling you that all went well. You turned sideways and started walking with him when he suddenly stopped making you stop too. “You were just standing.” He said to you making your brows knot up in confusion. “Sorry?” you said, asking for more detail than just a vague comment. “You were just standing there while he choked me.” He elaborated his concern. His sentence made you smirk. “You said you wanted to handle him on your own.” You crossed your arms. “Yea, but you could’ve come for help.”  
“Did you need help?” you asked with your eyebrows up in amusement.  
“What? No. No, of course I didn’t.” He stuttered once while saying. He started walking without looking at you. You smiled at his smugness and muttered an okay as you jogged to catch up to him. 

+++++++++++++++

Now that the coin was taken out from the well, all wishes were being undone. Things were now back to how they were supposed to be. Dean was sitting on a bench on the bridge, reading the newspaper. The headline read about how the Lottery Winner’s ticket was tested out to be a fake. You were standing behind him with your back rested on the railings of the bridge and arms crossed above your chest, waiting for Sam. You were looking at the people passing by when you saw Audrey walk by with her Teddy in her hands, now of a normal size. Her parents were walking right behind her. She waved and smiled when she saw Dean and you and you both waved back with a smile on your faces. You stood back straight as your hands dropped to your sides when you saw Sam walking towards you and Dean.  
“Well, the coin’s melted down. It shouldn’t cause any more problems.”  
Dean folded his paper back as he stood up from his seat. “Audrey’s parents are back from Bali.” He said. “Looks like all the wishes are gone.”  
You nodded. “So are we.” Sam added.  
“I’ll go talk to the Sheriff about the Bigfoot thing. Tell him that it was a wild bear but all’s taken care of. You guys go ahead, I’ll meet you at the car. ” He suggested. Dean agreed to it as he caught the keys that Sam tossed towards him. You mumbled an okay as he walked off again.  
You started walking towards the opposite direction when Dean’s voice made you stop and turn towards him.  
“Hang on a second.” He said. “What?”  
He thought for a second before speaking. “You were right.”  
“About what?” you asked him.  
“I shouldn’t have lied to Sam. Or you.” He admitted. “I do remember everything that happened to me in the pit.”  
You looked down for a second before looking back at him.  
“Everything.” He repeated.  
“So, tell him about it.” You said to him but he simply rejected with a no.  
“I won’t lie anymore. But I’m not gonna talk about it.”  
“Dean, look. You can’t just shoulder this thing alone. You gotta let someone help.” You said.  
“How?” he questioned you. “You think a little heart-to-heart, a little sharing and caring is gonna change anything? Huh? And somehow heal me? We’re not talking about a bad day here.” He stated.  
“I know that.” You told him.  
“The things that I saw...There aren’t words. There’s no forgetting. There is no making it better. Because it’s right here. Forever.” He said as he tapped his two fingers at his forehead. “He wouldn’t understand. I could never make him understand. So I am sorry. And I'm telling you this because I think you'd understand.”  
You looked away from him. “But at least you’re going to tell him you remember, right?” you asked him.  
“Yeah.” He said in a low voice with a slight nod.  
You whispered a quite okay and gave him a weak smile as you started walking back towards the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very loved and very appreciated loves!


	8. I Know What You Did Last Summer (4.09) Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter since it has references to the reader's situation and yes, there's some backstory too. All in all this whole episode is really interesting. I hope I did a decent job at writing my thoughts down.  
> My work is unbetad so all and any mistakes are mine.  
> Happy Reading! :)

As you spent more time with The Winchesters, you learned more about them. Some things they told you, some things you understood on your own. The Demon Ruby was often mentioned by them. The Demon who claimed to remember her humanity; who wants to help them kill Lilith. You had known about demons for a long time now and as far as your knowledge went, you didn’t think it was possible for a demon to still be in touch with their human self. This is the reason that you never thought Dean was wrong to not trust her. But you also understood why Sam was still letting her help. Lilith had to be stopped and Ruby was the only one who knew how. Now that you were hunting with the brothers, you took jobs with them; but you still continued your search for the demon that killed your brother and the thing that killed your parents, whenever you got the chance. The boys were always helpful in doing so. But every small lead you had, always turned out to be a dead end. You interrogated some demons but no one spilled any kind of information.  
The boys only knew that your parents were dead but they didn’t know that it wasn’t something natural. The night’s memory is hazy but the pictures of their lifeless bodies are too vividly set in your mind to this day. You were in your third year of med school by then while Jonathan already had a job and was engaged to Kate. You were home for holidays but Jonathan wasn’t able to make it. It was snowing that night. You were out to get some drinks with your then boyfriend Daniel who also came with you. You were at the liquor store, waiting at the cash register with a bottle of wine in each hand giggling at something Daniel said in your ear when your cell phone vibrated in your jeans pocket. You handed the bottles to him as you fished the phone out of your pocket and stepped outside. You saw the screen of your phone flashing your Mom’s number. You found it weird because it was past midnight and she was already sleeping when you left. You quickly tapped the green button and pressed the phone to your ear while using the free hand to keep yourself from shivering in the cold.  
“Hello? Mom?” you said.  
“(Y/N) honey, where are you?” she asked you. Her voice sounded worried.  
“I came by the store with Daniel. I left a note on fridge door. What happened? You sound worried.”  
“Honey is Dad with you?” “No. It’s just Daniel and me. He was there with you wasn’t he?”  
“He was but I can’t find him anywhere now. His phone is also here. I am starting to get worried.”  
“No no. He must be there somewhere in the neighbourhood or something. I’m on my way. You don’t worry. Okay?” There was silence for a moment on the other side but then you heard a faint okay and the call was over.  
You snapped out of your flashback when you heard Dean calling out your name. You and the boys were in a bar where Sam and Dean were talking something about the angel Cas when you phased out.  
“Hey, (y/n). Back to earth.” He said snapping his fingers in front of your eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah. W-what?” You answered him flustered as you took asip from your glass, emptying whatever was left in it.  
“It’s your turn to hustle pool tonight.” Sam said from his seat across from yours now.  
You glanced towards the pool table. You saw three men there. All seemed to be in their mid thirties and already a bit tipsy. It was an easy job. You had taken turns hustling pool and it was your turn today. You never minded doing it but you weren’t in the mood today.  
“Sam, can you take my turn today? I’m not really in the mood.” You asked him with your best version of puppy eyes you could do. “Sure. But you owe me.” He had that boyish smile of his on his lips as he stood up and walked towards the table. You and Dean shared a glance and were following him next.  
All was going just as always. You were standing near the table watching with your side supported by the wall and your arms crossed. Dean was sitting on a chair with a stick in his hands, both of you watching the play. As soon as Sam shot the winning shot and it was time to collect money, he abruptly left the game telling the man to keep the money. You and Dean were both surprised but Dean seemed to understand what happened to him when he glanced towards the bar and saw Sam walk towards a woman who was sitting there. Dean followed Sam in an instant and you followed.  
The woman on the bar was of average height with raven black hair and she was wearing a leather jacket.  
“You got some nerve showing anywhere near me.” Dean said to her as soon as he was close enough.  
“I just have some info and then I’m gone.”  
She hadn’t noticed you till now but now that you were standing by Dean’s side she glanced at you for a second. You gave Dean a look, asking him to tell what was going on so he introduced you to the woman.  
“(y/n), this is the infamous demon, Ruby.” Dean introduced with the obvious sarcasm in his voice. You looked at Ruby for a moment before you noticed that she was doing the same. You noticed a slight change in her expressions when Dean introduced her to you. You weren’t sure if it was anything but it did feel like something. “What is the info?” Sam asked Ruby which made her pull her attention away from you and towards him.  
“I’m hearing a few whispers.” She said.  
“Oh, great. Demon whispers. That’s reliable.” Dean mocked her and walked away slightly. Ruby continued, ignoring his mockery and explained the rest to you and Sam.  
“Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter egg hunt.”  
“Why? Who is she?” Sam asked her. “No idea. But I’m thinking that she’s important, ‘cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons.”  
“Maybe we should check it out.” Sam suggested to you and Dean. Before you could answer Sam, Dean cut you out. “Actually we’re working a case.” He lied to her. “But thanks.”  
Ruby crossed her arms over her chest, “What case?”  
“Uh, we’ve got leads, big leads.”  
“Sounds dangerous.”  
“Yeah, well, it sure ain’t a goose chasing after some chick who, for all we know, doesn’t even exist.” He leaned forward toward her. “just cause you say she’s important.”  
“I’m just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I’m concerned, I told you, I’m done.”  
She rolled her eyes as Dean threw his hands up in the air. She started pushing herself out of her seat when you stopped her. “Wait, wait, wait.” She sat back on the stool. “This hospital Anna escaped from- does it have a name?”  
\-------------------  
You made a quick call to the hospital that Ruby told you about and found out that Anna Milton was in fact a real woman. You could practically hear the eye roll of Dean from the driver’s seat when you gave him the news. Fed up with Dean’s attitude, Sam finally spoke up.  
“You got something to say, say it.”  
“Oh, I’m saying it—this sucks.”Dean argued.  
“You’re not pissed we’re going after the girl. You’re pissed Ruby threw us the tip.”  
“Right. Cause as far as you’re concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family.” Sam stared at him for the longest time before he spoke up again. “Yeah, boy, something major must’ve happened while I was downstairs, ‘cause I come back, and- and you’re BFFs with a demon?”  
Sam’s voice was almost a whisper this time as he spoke. “I told you Dean, she helped me go after Lilith.”  
“Well, thanks for the thumbnail- real vivid.” Dean grumbled. “You want to fill in a little detail?”  
“Sure, Dean, Let’s trade stories.’ Sam snapped. “You first. How was Hell? Don’t spare the details.”  
You had had enough of their bickering now so you practically yelled at the both of them. “Shut. The. Hell. Up. Both of you!” You waited a second. Dean looked at you from the rear view mirror while Sam turned slightly to face you for a second then turned back around. “The girl is real and there are demons after her. So we’re gonna look into it. Doesn’t matter who gave us the info. Clear?”  
There was a slight nod from the both of them. The rest of the ride was rather quite.  
\--------------  
You arrived into the town three days later. You and the boys checked yourselves in a motel and changed into your formals before going to the hospital for investigation. You found her doctor and she took you to the room where she was living before she made her escape. She told you that Anna probably had this planned since she pinned the orderly against the door with the dresser in her room which made the orderly’s head smash into the glass window of the door. The spider-web cracks were still there.  
“Sorry, I read that the orderly had no recollection of Anna’s escape. Is it true? You asked her.  
“Apparently, she knocked him unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia.” She explained. “He doesn’t even remember coming into her room.”  
The more you interrogated, the more you believed Ruby’s tip to be true.  
“Uh, you mentioned Anna’s illness was recent.” Sam said to the psychologist.  
“Two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted journalism major, lots of friends-bright future.”  
“She- what happened?” Dean asked. “She just flipped?”  
“Well,” the doctor fell silent for a second. “That’s the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was taken over by delusions. She thought demons were everywhere.” You blinked at the mention of demons as you took the notebook she had been holding. As you opened the book, Dean and Sam hovered towards your side while you shifted the notebook a little towards them for them to be able to see clearly. “It’s not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real.”  
Dean flipped the pages of the notebook one by one. The first two pages contained drawings of a window with stained glass and a cross on top. It was the third drawing that made your eyes go wide. _Raising the Witnesses._ Was written on top in bold letters. The drawing looked like a rough sketch of souls being raised from their graves. You continued to look at more pages. “Samhain the next Seal is Broken.” Read the next page with a drawing of a man’s face on the right side, in the background was arrow of houses and jack o’lanterns placed outside houses. “That’s revelations.”You whispered remembering about when boys you about their whole thing with Uriel and Samhain and everything.  
“Since when does the book of revelations have jack o’lanterns?” the doctor asked. You tore your gaze away from the notebook to look at her while the boys continued turning pages. “It’s a, uh, it’s a little-known translation.” You replied. “Well’ Anna’s father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the Devil was about to rise up and end the world.” She said explaining her interpretations. “I hope you find her. It’s dangerous for her to be out there alone.”  
You nodded and gave her a tight smile as you saw her walk away. “What the.....” you heard Sam say from behind you that made you turn around to face him. You saw that Dean shared the same expression as both of their eyes were stuck on the notebook. You walked a little forward to have a better look at the drawing. You couldn’t believe your eyes at what you were seeing.  
You took the notebook in your hands to study the sketch more clearly. The drawing was of a woman. The background was dark. The woman in the drawing was standing with her arms hanging at the sides, slightly bent at the elbows. Her hairs were sticking out at some places yet beautiful, flowing downwards lightly shaping the edge of her face. The face of the woman conveyed a sad expression, her lips slightly parted. She was wearing a long white, chiton like dress. The face and body of the woman had an uncanny resemblance. A resemblance to you. And the most similar feature was the deep purple eyes of the woman standing out in contrast with the otherwise black and white drawing. No one knew about this different detail of you other than the brothers and your dead family. You had been hiding them for as long as you could remember using lenses. There was no way she could know.  
You stared at the paper for a long time, trying to make some sort of sense. Why was your drawing there in the notebook? Did this girl know you? If she did, could she know more? Could she know what you were? Thoughts were going like bullets through your head from which you were snapped out of by the voice of Sam calling your name. “(y/n)? You okay?”  
You looked up to him and realised that they were both staring at you.  
“Yea, just...uh...even more a reason to find the girl, right?” you said as you handed the drawings back to him and walked out without waiting for them. You were in desperate need for some fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and/or requests are very welcomed and appreciated and loved!!


	9. I Know What You Did Last Summer Part 2

You and the boys arrived at Anna’s home with the help of the address you got from the hospital. Dean stepped forward and rang the doorbell while you and Sam stood back outside the front door. You took a look around while you waited for someone to answer the door. When no one answered the door Dean suggested that maybe no one was at home. “Both cars are parked in the driveway.” You pointed out. Suspicion was already growing in everyone’s head as Dean reached for the door and found that it wasn’t locked. The door swung open widely with a little nudge allowing you to enter the house easily.  
“Mr. And Mrs. Milton?” Sam called out as he stepped inside as you and Dean followed. Dean skimmed the room to his left for a moment, not taking much caution when he saw nobody was there as he traveled deeper inside the first floor. “We’re from the Sheriff’s department. We just need to ask you a couple of questions.”  
You were waiting near the front door, eyes wandering when you heard Sam calling out for you and Dean. You and Dean immediately rushed to the spot in the living room where the voice came. A gasp left your lips when you saw the sight Sam had stumbled upon. Anna’s parents were lying on the floor, their throats slit clean. The demons definitely wanted that girl. And they wanted her bad. Sam walked in deeper and crouched down to inspect something he spotted on the floor. He took a small dab of the substance and brought it close to his nose to smell immediately regretting as the rotten egg smell hit his nose. “Sulfur” He coughed out. “The demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl-”  
“Yeah, they want her. They’re not screwing around.” Dean finished Sam. He stepped forward and began searching through the mail as he thought out loud. “All right, so, I’m ‘Girl, Interrupted,’ and I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box, possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?”  
As Dean looked through the mail, Sam looked around the bodies and you looked around the living room. You spotted a few pictures and headed forward to take a better look at them. Most of them were of Anna, happy and smiling. Some with her parents and some with her friends. You spotted a certain picture of Anna and her parents standing outside a church. “Hey, Sam, you got those sketches from Anna’s notebook?” he nodded. “Let me see ‘em” He handed you the sketches as you put the picture down for a moment. You skimmed through the sketches and found the one you were looking for. “Check this out.”  
They came closer to you to take a glance at what caught your eye. “She was drawing the window of her church.” Sam mumbled. “If you were religious, scared and had demons on your ass, where would you go?” dean said, putting two and twos together.  
\------------  
It didn’t take much time to arrive at the church and to your luck, the place was empty. You and the boys split to check every inch of the place you could but there were no signs of Anna. You all went into the attic as it was the last place left. All of your guns were out and pointed forward, ready to tackle any threat. Sam noticed a movement of shadow behind the stained glass frame. You knew it wasn’t a demon, it had to be the woman you were looking for. You and the boys shared a look and lowered your weapons.  
“Anna?” you called out. You took some slow steps forward, not wanting to scare her. Sam thought it would be better to talk to her first, to make her feel safe. “We’re not gonna hurt you. We’re here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother Dean, and our friend (y/n).” He said.  
“Sam?” She repeated. “Not Sam Winchester?”  
“Um” he shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah.” He answered.  
You saw as she finally walked out of her hiding spot to stand facing you three, with a confused expression. She looked just like the pictures in her house.  
It looked like she was going to say something but then she looked over to you. Her expressions immediately changed into something you couldn’t read. She stared at you for a couple moments which made you furrow your brow in confusion. Dean and Sam looked over to you trying to figure out why she was staring at you that way. You were about to ask her when she beat you to it. “Your eyes.” She said, almost to herself.  
Your brows knotted in confusion.  
“They’re just like I imagined.” She mumbled to herself.  
“She’s our friend, (y/n)," Dean spoke in, " you drew her in your sketchbook. You know her?”  
She never took her eyes off you as she walked a little forward with small steps.  
“No...no, I don't. The whispers were faint but... I heard one of them describing her, so I drew it.” she drifted off. You noticed that she was now staring at the older Winchester.  
“And you’re Dean?” she said. “The Dean.”  
You were confused and surprised at her choice of words, and so was Sam. You both shared a glance and then looked over to Dean, who rather liked the way he was addressed. “Yeah,” he answered with a smirk forming on his face. “The Dean.” Anna looked at him with a certain glint in her eyes. “It’s really you. Oh, my God. The angels talk about you so much. You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can save us.” “And you.” She looked over to Sam. “Some of them don’t like you at all. But they talk about you two all the time lately. I feel like I know you.”  
“So,” Dean couldn’t help but ask. “You talk to angels?”  
“Oh, no. No. No way. Um, they probably don’t even know I exist. I just kind of...overhear them.” She answered with hesitation in her voice. “Overhear them?” you repeated. “Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just, hear them in my head.”  
“Like, right now?” Dean wondered.  
“Not right this second, but a lot.” She answered.  
“And I can’t shut them out, there are so many of them.” She added.  
“So, they lock you up with the cases of crazies when really you were just...tuning into angel radio?” Dean asked, finally understanding a little about the situation. She gave him a slight nod. “Yes, thank you.”  
“Anna, when did the voices start?” Sam asked her.  
“I can tell you exactly- September eighteenth.” She answered. “First words I heard, clear as a bell- ‘Dean Winchester is saved.’”  
Dean looked over to you and Sam and asked. “What do you think?” You merely shrugged while Sam just stood dumbfounded. “Well, at least now we know why demons want you so bad. They get ahold of you, they can hear everything the other side’s cooking. You’re 1-900-Angel.”  
Anna smiled at Dean’s strange compliment and even let out a little e laugh. It seemed like she was finally comfortable around you three. “Hey, um, do you know-are my parents okay?”  
The question made you frown slightly. “I-I didn’t go home. I was afraid.”  
You opened your mouth to answer but you never got the chance from the suddenly slamming of the door you heard coming from behind. You peered over your shoulder to see that it was Ruby. “You got the girl. Good. Let’s go.” She ordered without wasting any time.  
“Oh!” Anna screamed in horror. “Her face!”  
You realized that Anna was somehow able to see the true faces of everyone. This explained why she reacted the way she did upon seeing you; your purple eyes weren't hidden from her. “She’s here to help.” Sam said to Anna, trying to calm her down. But Dean wasn’t exactly agreeing. “Yeah, don’t be so sure.” He said.  
“We have to hurry.” Ruby warned all of you. Dean wasn’t simply going to take her orders so he questioned her. “Because a demon’s coming—big timer. We can fight later Dean.” She answered him.  
“Well, that’s pretty convenient.” Dean stated, arguing. “Showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?”  
“I didn’t bring him here you did.”  
“What?”  
“He followed you from the girl’s house. We got to go, now.” She explained.  
While Sam and Dean were more focused on the demon, you noticed that an angel statue that was present at the left of the room started bleeding through its eyes. The boys soon looked up towards the direction you were looking when you heard Ruby’s words from behind you making you turn towards her. “It’s too late. He’s here.”  
As soon as the words left her mouth, Sam was on his feet, trying to take Anna to safety. He told her to hide in a closet at the back of the room, asking her to stay there and not move. You and Dean were looking around the room trying to come up with a possible plan while Dean took out his demon knife and kept it to his side for safety. As Sam walked back towards you, he pulled out his flask of holy water from inside his jacket, ready for the fight.  
“No, Sam...” Ruby called out to him. “You gotta pull him right away.”  
“Whoa, hold on a sec.” Dean argued. “Now’s not the time to bellyache about Sam going dark side.” She interrupted him. “He does this thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die.”  
You and Dean shared worried glances but Sam seemed to agree to Ruby as he pushed the flask back inside his jacket. Before you and Dean could come up with an alternative, you watched as the wooden door of the room flung open wide and a demon possessing an older man in sharp clothing walked in with a slight smirk playing across his face.  
He walked across the wooden barricade with an unimpressed impression as Sam raised his hand forward ready to exorcise him. He started concentrating, remembering everything he needed to do to exorcise the demon, but to your horror, the demon only let out a slight cough on his attempt to exorcise him. The demon’s smile grew wider.  
“That tickles.” He chuckled out. He took a few steps forwards. For a second he averted his stare from Sam to you and you could swear you felt a change in his expressions.  
“You don’t have the juice to take me on, Sam.”  
Before anyone could react to what was happening, he easily lifted Sam from the ground and tossed him down the staircase. Without wasting a second, Dean charged at the demon with the demon knife. You and Ruby ran towards the closet where Anna was hiding. You shoved a pile of clothes at side to find her when she screamed in fear. You didn’t have the time to explain things clearly to her so you turned towards Ruby who was standing right beside you.  
“Take her somewhere safe will you?” She nodded in assurance as she grabbed her by her arm and ran through the back door. You ran back to the attic to find Dean struggling with the demon. You noticed his knife lying on the floor on a distance from the pair. You silently walked towards it and carefully picked up knife while the demon threw another punch at Dean. As soon as you were close enough, you jammed the knife into the demons shoulder with all your strength. You watched as the orange yellow lights flashed in his wounded shoulder.  
“You’re gonna have to try a lot harder than that, girl. I mean I did expect more from you.” He said smugly as he clutched tight to the handle of the knife that was embedded in his shoulder. You felt someone grab you by the shoulder and pull you towards them. You realized that it was Dean as he stopped and looked at you knowingly while the demon struggled with the knife in his shoulder. You gave him an agreeing nod and the next second you and him were running towards the stained glass window of the church which shattered at your contact leaving you falling straight on the ground. You tried to force yourself to look away from the concrete beneath you. You clothes did a decent job of keeping the glass pieces from cutting your skin, but there was a stinging pain in your arm and a throbbing ache resting through your entire body. You lifted your head slightly to see Sam pacing to help you and Dean.  
You were slightly hopeful that maybe angels would know more about you or what you are since Anna heard one of them describe you. But then again the demon's words were playing in your head on repeat. _I expected more from you_. What did he mean by that? You had never seen him before, yet he seemed like he knew you. There was something terribly wrong going on with you, so many questions in your mind about yourself, but no one to answer them for you.


	10. I Know What You Did Last Summer Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update was fast! And btw I'll be updating the series more frequently now since I'm done with school now. Yay!  
> Happy Reading! :)

“I’ll get the bags from the car, you gonna be okay?” Sam asked you as you sat at the edge of the motel bed with an almost crimson red towel in your hand. Dean was in the bathroom, cleaning himself. You nodded and he left you two alone.  
You rolled your jeans on your left leg all the way to your knee to see a large bleeding wound on your calves. You used the towel to wipe the blood but it only smeared it around a bit. You found the motel sewing kit on the nightstand and started sewing the wound close. You grimaced in pain as you drove the needle across your skin again and until the bleeding stopped. You cut the remaining thread, and just then you heard the sound of the bathroom door knob being twisted. You threw the sewing kit in the nightstand drawer and rolled your jeans back down as Dean came out of the bathroom, clutching his arm with the other.  
You looked up to him to see that he also had a large gash running down his entire right arm. He had washed the blood but it was still bleeding. “You got any deep cuts or anything?” he asked you while he clutched his arm tightly with his hand. “No.” You lied.   
“That doesn’t look good.” You said, gesturing to his arm. He looked down to it himself, lifting the hand slightly. “Eh...” he gave a playful frown. “I’ve had worse. I’ll just patch it up.” He was looking around, for the sewing kit, you assumed.   
“That doesn't look like it's gonna heal in less than a month." you said, eyes fixed on the open wound, "I could... help with that, if you want.” He looked at you with confusion at first but then he remembered. “Oh right, I forgot about your healing thing. Yeah, please.” You gave him a soft smile and closed your eyes. Dean noticed carefully as you placed your hand on his arm and concentrated. He was staring at the wound which was healing slowly, leaving no scar behind. He’d seen Castiel heal wounds before but the process of healing in this case looked a lot different. There was no white light underneath your hand, nor did you have to just touch your two fingers over his forehead. His gaze went back to your face. He noticed how your eyebrows were now slightly knotted, lips slightly apart and eyes shut a little too forcefully. He was confused again. He was completely healed now so you opened your eyes and removed your hand to see his arm, good as new. He muttered thanks to you but before you could reply you heard the motel room door open behind you. You turned around to see Sam come in with the bags. He placed them on the table near the door and took a seat on the edge of the other bed.   
“Who the hell was that demon?” Sam asked once he got comfortable.  
“No one good.” Dean answered in almost a whisper. “We gotta find Anna.”   
“Ruby’s got her.” You said. “I’m sure she’s okay.” Sam added.  
“You sure about Ruby?” Dean spoke. “’Cause I think it’s just as likely that she used us to find the radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us.”  
“No, she took Anna to keep her safe.” You said to him. You weren’t so sure yourself, but you had to say that out loud in order to believe it.   
Dean looked away from you and Sam for a moment. “Yeah. Well, why hasn’t she called to tell us where she is?”   
“Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again.” Sam completed his brother’s thought. “Maybe that’s why he let us go.” You added.  
“You call this letting us go?” The older brother questioned.  
“Yeah I do...” they both looked at you. “Killing us would have been no problem to that thing.”  
“She’s right.” Sam agreed. “That’s why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us.” “How’s she gonna do that?” Dean asked.  
The room fell silent for a moment as none of you knew the answer to that. You looked down at your hands, wondering. “Why do you trust her so much, Sam?” Dean couldn’t help but ask.  
“I told you.” Sam muttered.  
“You got to do better than that.” The older Winchester insisted. “Hey, and I’m not trying to pick a fight here. I mean we really want to understand.”  
Sam looked at you, to see if you thought the same way as Dean. “He’s right, Sam. We deserves to know.” You told him.  
“Because...” he didn’t look at either of you, “She saved my life.”  
Sam knew you were right. So he let out a sigh and got started. He told you both about how he ran off a week later after burying Dean. He went off to the crossroads and attempted to strike a deal with a demon just to get Dean back at any cost. But, of course, nothing worked. He told you about how he met Ruby again with some other demon, both of them took him off by surprise that ended with the magic knife to his throat.  
Dean opened his mouth to say something but Sam stopped him saying how the story wasn’t finished. Ruby did save his life. She fooled everyone into thinking that she was bad again, lied to Lilith and endured her punishment to get out of hell faster. She killed the demon with the knife and pulled herself back to being a fugitive. He told you how her present body was of a comatose Jane Doe who had no consciousness. She told Sam that she would teach him everything she knows and help him take down Lilith.  
“So...” You asked sitting across from him, “What did she teach you?”  
You were sitting the other edge of the bed facing the boys while you waited for Sam to continue.  
“The first thing I learned,” he said with a sigh, “is that I’m a crappy student.”  
Sam explained how he wasn’t able to exorcise the demons like he was supposed to. Every attempt at using his powers, and failing, left him with thinner patience. He was getting restless. The demon Ruby tried her hardest to comfort him, telling her that she too knew how it felt to lose someone. That she remembered what it was like to be human. After that, the events didn’t turn out the way you had thought, as Sam described his _moment_ with the demon in more detail than needed. You nose scrunched up as you listened to him talk about it.  
“Sam?” Dean spoke for the two of you, cutting off his little brother, “too much information.”  
“Hey, I told you I was coming clean.” He said.   
“Yeah, but now I feel dirty.” Dean muttered. Your lips were pressed tightly in a line.  
“Okay, well, uh...” Dean poured himself a much needed drink and passed the bottle to you which you gratefully accepted, “brain-stabbing imagery aside, so far all you’ve told me about is a manipulative bitch who, uh, screwed you, played mind games with you, and did everything in the book to get you to go bad.”  
“Yeah, well, there’s more to the story.”  
“Hey Sam?” you couldn’t help yourself, “Just skip the nudity this time, please.”  
He nodded his head and continued with his story.  
“Pretty soon after...that...um, I put together some signs, omen.” He said.  
“Saying what?”   
“Lilith was in town.” He stated.”And I wanted to strike her first.”  
He continued with the story how despite Ruby’s warnings he went after Lilith half-assed and nearly got himself killed but Ruby came back for him and saved his life.  
“Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me... it’s what you would’ve said Dean.” He looked over to you, seeing that you clearly understand how Ruby became the voice of reason for him when he had nobody. “If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t be here.”  
You could never bring yourself to trust any demon after everything that happened to your family but after listening to Sam’s story you could somehow feel how Ruby was maybe really different than those other demons. Before anyone could say anything again, there was a knock on the door making everybody’s stiffen. “Housekeeping.” A female voice called out.  
“Not now!” Dean scowled from inside. She seemed persistent, offering clean towels. Dean got that she wasn’t going to leave without a face to face so he pushed himself off the chair and opened the door. “Couldn’t you just leave them at the door?”  
She scoffed and shoved the clean towels to him and headed straight for the window to draw the curtains. As soon as she ensured that you weren’t being watched, she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Sam.   
“I’m at this address.” She said. Sam gave her a funny look asking her what was going on.  
“Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don’t stop, don’t take your car, don’t pass go. Tere are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot.”  
“Wait.” Sam realized who she was, “Ruby?”  
“Okay, yes, so I’m possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me.” She rolled her eyes at him.  
“What about--” “Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I’ve got to hurry back. See you when you get there, now go!” You and Dean exchanged a look as she instructed and left the room.  
\--------  
You arrived at the address given by Ruby shortly after, managing to not tip off any demons. Sam knocked on the door and waited a moment before Ruby answered, back to her previous body. As you stepped inside your attention was drawn towards Anna who was sitting on an old couch right across from the doorway. “Glad you could make it.” Ruby said.  
“Yeah, thanks.” Sam muttered.  
You went straight to Anna, asking if she was okay. “Yeah, I think so.” She answered, “Ruby’s not like other demons; she saved my life.”  
“Yeah, I hear she does that.” Dean said, gesturing towards the demon while a small smile spread across their lips. “I guess I...you know.”  
Ruby crossed her arms over her chest, “What?”  
“I guess I owe you one...for Sam. And I just want you to know...”   
“Don’t strain yourself.” Ruby said, with a mixture of surprise and annoyance on her face.  
“Okay, then, moment over?” Dean asked Ruby to which she answered with an eyeroll.  
“Good, cause that was awkward.”  
You and Sam shared a funny look at their exchange. “Hey, (y/n),” your attention was drawn to Anna.  
“You think it’d be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I’m okay? They must be completely freaked.” You and the boys shared looks as your expressions completely changed. You tried your hardest to get the words but nothing came out. You took a seat next to her and tried again. “Anna, your parents...” you trailed off.  
“What about them?” It was harder than you thought. You gave her a sympathetic look. “Look. I’m sorry.”  
“No, they’re not...” Anna’s eyes filled with tears. You tried apologizing again but she broke down sobbing. “Why is this happening to me?!” you placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. You could understand her pain. She sobbed for a couple of more moments then she suddenly sat straight up and looked around rapidly. “They’re coming.”  
Your eyes shot up to the ceiling as the lights started flickering. You ushered Anna out of her seat when Dean noticed a back room to hide her. You and Anna walked to the back room, Sam suggested you to stay there with her and you agreed. You locked the wooden door the best you could. Anna curled up on the worn out bed at the end of the room. She was whimpering from fear so you tried comforting her by telling her everything will be fine. After she got somewhat better you heard the sound of the cabin door fly open. You got to your feet and pushed yourself against the back room door in attempt to overhear the conversation. You learned from some initial conversation that they must be the angels you had heard from Dean and Sam. You thought for a second that they might be here for help but then you heard one of them saying they were here for Anna. The moment of relief instantly vanished from your mind. You heard Sam ask them if they were gonna help her.  
“No,” one of those angels answered, “she has to die.”


	11. Heaven and Hell (4.10) part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter took more time than I expected but expect more frequent updates from me now onwards! :D

You had locked yourself in the back room along with Anna but the old wooden door had no chance against two angels. You hoped that Sam and Dean could talk them into not hurting Anna but all of it went out the window when you heard a loud sound of a glass window shattering and someone falling hard on the floor. As the threat on her life seemed increasing, Anna got more worried as hot tears poured from her eyes.   
“Hey, hey, everything’s gonna be fine.” you tried comforting her while more sounds of struggle could be heard from outside. “You stay here, you hear me?” you told her as you walked her further into the room and dragged a partition in between. You took out your gun and aimed it towards the door, your breaths were heavy. You heard footsteps coming towards the door and the next second the door was completely ripped from his hinges and in the doorway you saw the angel. He had blue eyes, short black hair and he was wearing a trench coat. He looked around the room for a moment before his eyes fixed on you. “You’re not Anna.” He tilted his head with cold expressions on his face.  
“Damn right I’m not.” You fired a shot, aimed directly at his heart. You knew bullets weren’t gonna kill him but you had hoped a little more than nothing. As he started walking forward, you fired more shots at him to at least slow him down but they had no effect on him. You were thinking of some other way to slow him down but before you could come up with something he knocked the gun out of your hand and grabbed you by your hands, twisting them to your back effortlessly leaving your face mere inches from his. His face conveyed a confused expression when he stared at you for a second. “What are-” before he could complete his question, a bright light filled the room and the next second, the angel holding you disappeared into thin air. You immediately collapsed on the ground due to loss of stability. You winced at the pain in your wrist where the angel had been twisting it before you saw Dean rushing towards you to help you up while Ruby helped Sam.   
You and Dean rushed inside to see if Anna was alright and as you stepped inside your eyes went wide at seeing her with her hands covered in blood. She had slit her wrist and used the blood to draw something that appeared like a blood spell on the mirror. Dean hurried to help sit her back while you looked around to find something to stop the bleeding. You found a piece of cloth clean enough to use near the chair. You quickly grabbed it started to use it stop her bleeding making sure she didn’t lose any more blood than she already had. “Are they- Are they gone?” she could barely speak because of the blood loss. “Did you kill them?” you asked while wrapping the cloth over her cut. “No. I sent them away... far away.”  
Ruby and Sam entered the room, taking in the scene that was unfolding before them.  
“You want to tell me how?” Dean asked her. “That just popped in my head.” She gestured towards the bloody mirror. ‘I don’t know how I did it. I just did it.”   
\------------  
“So, what do you think?” Dean asked you and Sam as he walked out of the room where Ruby was taking care of Anna.   
“I think Anna’s getting more interesting by the second.” Sam answered his brother. Dean agreed. “And what did they mean by ‘she’s not innocent’?”   
Sam shrugged. “It seems like they want her bad, and not just ‘cause of the angel radio thing.” Sam remarked. They both looked over to you for your opinion on the situation to find you completely distracted from the conversation, you were still thinking about the expressions on the angel’s face when he looked at you closely. Sam’s eyes widened as he noticed the jeans on one your legs turning red rapidly at the bottom. “God, (y/n), you’re bleeding.” The words came fast out his mouth as he rushed a nearby chair to you while Dean was instantly by your side for support. “The stitches must’ve opened.” You muttered almost to yourself. You rolled your jeans up to reveal exactly the same. Dean was already helping to stop the bleeding. “I’ll get the things to patch it up” Sam hurried inside. “When did you even get that?” Dean asked you as held the wound together with the help of his handkerchief. “When we jumped out that church window.” You answered him while Sam returned with the stuff to help patch you up. Sam heated the needle over the flame of a lighter and started sewing the wound back before you could argue him into doing it yourself. You winced in pain as the needle touched your flesh.   
When Sam was almost finished with you, a thought crossed his mind. “Wait, why didn’t you just heal yourself?” Your eyes were squeezed shut from the pain but opened as soon as the words came out his mouth. “I can’t.” You answered him.  
“What do you mean you can’t?” Dean asked, “You healed me.” Sam finished his job and rinsed your wound with alcohol. You rolled your jeans back down then looked up to both of them. “I mean...” You sighed. “Others I can heal, but me...” you scoffed, breaking eye contact, “not so much.”   
Sam and Dean shared a look.  
“Something’s going on with Anna.” You said, distracting the topic from yourself.   
“Yeah, you see what you can find out.” Dean nodded, suggesting to Sam. “What are we gonna do?” you asked.  
“Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield, but sooner or later they’re gonna be back. We got to get ourselves safe now.” Dean explained. Sam nodded. “You guys know somewhere safe?” you stood back up. ‘Yeah, we have our friend Bobby’s place.” Sam told you.  
“Bobby as in... Bobby Singer?” Dean’s eyes shot back. “You know Bobby?” he was surprised. “Yeah, he helped me in a couple of hunts.” You shrugged. A small smile played on Sam’s face.   
\---------------------  
You helped Dean settle Anna in Bobby’s panic room. Ruby gave you some hex bags that were supposed to keep your positions from the demons as well as angels. You thanked her for them and gave one to Anna, one to Dean and sipped one in your jacket pocket.   
“Anything on the angel radio?” Dean asked Anna.   
“It’s quiet. Dead silent.” She told you both while Ruby stood outside the iron room.   
“Well that’s not troubling at all.” Dean mumbled just when he heard the sound of the Impala’s engine outside the house. He was instantly on his feet while you decided to stay with Anna for a while longer.   
“Are you guys scared?” she asked you. You were sitting on a chair by her side looking down at your hands. You shared a look with Ruby. “Nah” you gave her your best smile just when you heard Dean calling out your name from upstairs. You asked Ruby to keep an eye on Anna and headed to Sam and Dean.  
“So, what did you find on Anna?” you asked Sam who had a folder in his hands.  
“Uh, not much.” He set the folder on desk for you and Dean to see. “Her parents were Rich and Amy Milton, a church deacon and a housewife.”  
“Riveting.” Dean remarked. You eyes were fixed on the open file on the desk which had a little photo of Anna paper clipped to its bottom. “But there is something here in the report,” San pointed to an article, “Turns out this latest psych episode wasn’t her first.”  
“When she was two and a half, she’d get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn’t her real daddy.”  
“Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snake in the pipes?” Dean joked.   
“Dude, you’re confusing reality with porn again.” Sam said making Dean’s grin vanish. “Look, Anna didn’t say. She just kept repeating. That this father of hers was mad; Very mad, like wanting-to-kill-her mad.”  
“Kind of heavy for a two year old.” You wondered out loud.  
“Well, she saw a kid’s shrink, got better, grew up normal.” Sam added.  
“Until now,” Dean mumbled, “So, what’s she hiding?”  
“Why don’t you ask me to my face?” You heard Anna’s voice from the doorway making your head jolt towards her.   
“Anna...” you started but were interrupted by the younger Winchester. “No. You’re right Anna. Anything you want to tell us?”   
Sam seemed like he was going somewhere with this so you let him continue.  
“About what?” Anna retorted.   
“The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?” Sam asked assertively.   
“You tell me.” Anna countered. “Tell me why my life has been levelled. Why my parents are dead.” Her voice dropped. “I don’t know. I swear. I would give anything to know.”  
Sam took her word and told everyone that he had an idea to find out.   
\----------  
You were outside in the garage sitting on the hood of one of the cars parked there staring at your hands which rested on your lap when you heard footsteps. You looked up to find Dean making his way over to you. He came and stood beside you with his back supported by the hood.   
“Can I ask you something?” he looked over to you. You nodded. “You don’t really feel like...you know...you.” he said, struggling to find the words.   
You tilted your head slightly, like you didn’t understand what he meant. “You seem distracted.” He said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
You looked away from him, mentally contemplating about all the things that were going in your head. “You know...” he said, stare fixed forward, “I thought you can share things with us now. We share all ours with you, no matter how dark or you knew he was right.   
“And after all...we’re besties.” He flashed his childish grin to you. You couldn’t stop a smile from forming on your face. “We are?” you asked through the smile. “Hell yeah.”   
“C’mon now, seriously, what is it?” his voice was soft.   
You brought your gaze back to your hands. “It’s just...” you let out a sigh, “I can relate to Anna.”  
Dean turned his head towards so that you knew you had his full attention.   
“I mean, demons killed her family, she can do things no one can explain and she doesn’t really know why she’s in this mess in the first place.” you paused “What if the angels are right and she really has done something worth this and what if she really isn’t who we think she is,” You looked back at him with your eyes heavy, “What if _I’m_ not the person I think I am.”   
“Hey, listen to me,” Dean’s voice was assertive “Whatever Anna did do or didn’t do, has nothing to do with you. And as far as it goes for you, I can tell you that nothing that happened in the past can change who you’ve become. You’re a good, brave and kind-hearted person who saves people’s lives and nothing can change that.”   
“You don’t know that.” You looked back into his eyes. “Then we’ll find out. Sam must be back with Pamela any minute and she’s the best psychic I’ve ever met. I’m sure she’ll be able to help.”   
“I’m not so sure.” You lowered your eyes.   
“What do you mean?”  
“When I started hunting I met every psychic I could find and all I ever found out was a whole pile of nothing. It was like I didn’t even exist before showing up on that road. Also...” you raised your eyes to meet his, “Back at the cabin when those angels came for Anna, the one in the trenchcoat-” “That was Castiel.” Dean informed you. “Yeah, Castiel, well...when he attacked me, he got a good look at me and even he had that same clueless look on his face, just like everyone.” You told him.  
Dean nodded, taking in what you told him. “Did he say anything?”  
“Not really, Anna sent him away before he could.”  
Dean sat there in silence for a minute to think. You didn’t blame him; you knew it was a lot to process, even for him. You could hear a faint sound of car engine in distance getting louder gradually. You pushed yourself to your feet as Dean stood straight, watching Sam pull up and help Pamela out of the car.


	12. Heaven and Hell Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for someone who can beta my work so if you're them leave a comment down here, thanks!   
> Happy reading! :)

Sam walked in with the psychic Pamela. Dean had told you about how she had lost her eyes when she tried to take a look at the angel Castiel. You and Dean walked inside the house from the back door while Sam and Pamela used the front door. “Pamela, hey.” Dean said to her, gently touching her shoulders to get her attention. “I’m Dean.”   
“Dean, is that you?” she asked, roaming her hands on his upper body as if trying to remember what he looked like but that wasn’t the case at all. “Know how I can tell?” she asked. Dean looked at her funny but the expression vanished when you heard a slapping noise echoing through the room. You eyebrows shot up when you realized the source was Pamela shamelessly slapping Dean’s behind. “That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing.” Sam snickered at Dean’s expressions.   
“Of course I know it’s you. Same way I know that’s a demon,” she said turning towards Ruby, “the one next you is your friend (y/n) Sam mentioned,” she said gesturing to you, “And that poor girl must be Anna,” she brought her gaze back to the man in front of her, “And that you’ve been eyeing my rack.” Dean stammered to find words but Pamela interrupted him “Don’t sweat it kiddo. I still got more senses than most.”  
“Got it.” he replied.  
She walked over to Anna while Sam flashed Dean a smug smile. “Hey, Anna. How are you? I’m Pamela.” She took a hold of both of her hands. “Sam told me what’s been going on. I’m excited to help.”   
“Oh.” Anna mumbled with a smile. “That’s nice of you.”  
“Oh well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I’m taking it. They stole something from me.” Pamela said, reaching up to take off her sunglasses, only to show off her once empty with eyes that were just white now. Anna stiffened in discomfort but Pamela gave her a reassuring smile. “Demon-y I know. But they’re just plastic, good for business. Makes me look extra psychic, don’t you think?” Pamela pushed her sunglasses back up and urged Anna inside. “Now, why don’t you tell me what your deal is?” She patted her side, telling her there was nothing to worry about.  
Pamela explained how everything was going to work as she laid Anna down on a make shift bed in the panic room. Ruby had to watch from outside while you and the boys lingered around. “Now, I’m going to count down from five to zero, you’ll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay 5...” Pamela began counting down until she reached zero. She reached out to Anna and ran a hand across her face. “Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle is calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?”   
“I can hear you.” Anna repeated after Pamela in a quiet voice.  
“Now, Anna, tell me, how can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?” She asked but Anna still said that she didn’t know. Therefore, Pamela decided to start with something less complex. “Your father, what’s his name?”  
“Rich Milton.” She answered.  
“Alright. But I want you to look further back. When you were very young. Just a couple of years old.” Pamela tried to pull some kind of information out of her. “I don’t want to.” Was all Anna answered as she shivered slightly. Pamela brushed her arm to calm her down. “Anna, just one look. That’s all we need.” Pamela pushed but Anna straight up rejected. “What’s your dad’s name? Your real Dad. Why is he angry at you?” she kept firing questions but Anna wouldn’t say anything except no. Her head was turning side to side repeatedly and she soon started thrashing around in bed, as if she was trying to get away from the memories Pamela was tapping into. “No!” she jumped up from the bed with her eyes closed only to fall back. “He’s gonna kill me!”  
Pamela tried calming her down but it wasn’t working as she kept screaming and shouting that he was going to kill her. The lights above your head started flickering rapidly before the bulbs exploded and the iron door slammed shut. All of you winced from the chaos. You got concerned about Anna so you tried reaching out to her. “(y/n) don’t!” Pamela warned but it was too late, you already tried comforting Anna by lightly pressing at her shoulder only for her to roughly swing back her arm making you go fly across the room but to your luck, Sam caught you before you hit the wall. Pamela quickly got ahold of the situation and brought her back into reality. A second later she had calmed down as her eyes started flickering open.   
“Anna...’ Pamela gently caressed her face, “are you alright?”  
Anna pushed herself up from the bed; there was this changed look on her face. “Thank you, Pamela. That helped a lot.” She said to Pamela. You stood straight as you and the boys stared at her in confusion. “I remember now.” She said.  
“Remember what?” Sam asked her on behalf of you all.   
Anna turned towards the younger Winchester to answer his question. “Who I am.” You and boys shared a look before Dean asked. ‘I’ll bite. Who are you?”  
“I’m an angel.”  
\----------------------------  
The conversation moved to the library as you and the boys sat on the library desk with Pamela while Ruby lurked around. Anna told you that she wasn’t like the other angels you had met, but none of you found that very reassuring. She paced around the room and shoved her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.   
“So...Castiel, Uriel- they’re the ones that came for me?” she asked.  
“You know them?” you countered.  
“We were kind of in the same foxhole.” She answered. “So, what, they’re like your bosses or something?” Dean wondered.  
“Try the other way around.”  
“But now they want to kill you?” you questioned.  
She nodded slightly and started pacing again. “Orders are orders. I’m pretty sure I have a death sentence on my head.” Pamela asked her why was that to which she answered that she disobeyed and that being the worst thing she could do; she fell.   
Dean looked around not understanding what she meant by she fell. “She fell to earth, became human.” Pamela explained.  
“Wait a minute, I don’t understand.” Sam interfered. “So, angels can just become humans?”  
“It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt.” She responded. “I ripped out my grace.” Seeing everyone confused by what she meant by grace, she explained further. “It’s...energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, she couldn’t get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was.”  
“So,” Dean enquired, “you just forgot you were god’s little power ranger?” Anna shrugged. “The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah.”  
“I don’t think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are.” Ruby intervened. Anna seemed to agree with her, saying that heaven wants her dead. “And hell just wants her.” Ruby added. “A flesh and blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you’re the Stanley cup. And sooner or later, heaven or hell, they’re gonna find you.”   
“I know.” Anna replied. “And that’s why I’m gonna get it back.” She intended on getting her grace back. You questioned if that was even possible to which she answered that it was. If she could find it.   
“So, what you’re just gonna take some divine bong hit, and shazam, you’re Roma Downy?” Dean said. “Something like that.” Dean said that he liked the plan and asked her where this grace of hers was and she told that she lost track. “I was falling at about 10,000 miles per hour at that time.”  
“Wait, you mean like, literally falling?” you questioned. She answered in a yes. “Like the way human eye can see? Like maybe a comet or a meteor?”   
“Yes, why do you ask?” Anna asked you.  
You started opening up some books and articles and found exactly what you were looking for. “Here,” you pointed at one of the articles, “in march ’85, a meteorite vanished in the sky at northwest Ohio.” You told Sam and Ruby, Dean had left to drop Pamela back at her home and Anna just wanted to get some fresh air while you searched. “It was sighted nine months before Anna was born, and she was born in that part of Ohio.”  
“How do you even know about this stuff?” Sam asked you. You looked up from the book at him, “It’s just...kind of my thing, stars, sky et cetera.” You gave him a small shy smile and got back to the topic. “Look, I think it was Anna.” You grabbed another open book from your side, “And here, same time, another meteor over Kentucky.”  
“And that’s her grace?” Ruby pitched in. “Might be.” You answered. “So what, it narrows it down to an entire state.” She remarked.  
“It’s a start.” Sam replied to her while you heard the engine of the impala come to a stop in the garage meaning that Dean was back. “I’ll go and fill Dean in.” You said as you kept the books aside and walked out of the house leaving Sam and Ruby alone.  
While Dean was talking to Anna he decided to ask her if she knew why he was saved from hell but unfortunately Anna didn’t know anything about it as it happened after she fell. He asked her about everything he could think of before asking a question he hesitated a bit to ask. He asked her if she knew anything about you.  
“You can see everyone’s true faces right? So when you see her, does she look like something you’ve seen before?” Dean asked her, vacillation clear in his voice.  
Anna slightly shook her head, “As far as I can say, she looks almost like any other human...”  
“But?”  
“There’s something...” she couldn’t hold his gaze, “something about her that feels so familiar and yet so strange. I...I can’t explain it.”  
Dean’s head dropped on listening to Anna. He was disappointed, not even an angel could answer the questions he had about you, the questions _you_ had about yourself. Anna apologized for not being able to help.  
You saw Dean leaning over the hood of one of the cars parked there, talking to Anna. They had their backs to you while you were walking over to them. You stopped in your tracks when you were close enough, your hands shoved in the pockets of your jeans and called out to them making them turn towards you.   
“Did you find something?” Dean asked you after stuttering over his words a little initially, almost as if he was flustered when you called them out. You didn’t think much about it and called them inside to show them what you and Sam had found. Dean instantly went inside and you turned to follow but Anna stopped you by lightly nudging your arm. You turned back to face her as her eyes followed the older Winchester until he was completely out of sight. “What is it?” you asked her.  
With some hesitation at first she told you something that you weren’t even sure if you were supposed to know or even why she was telling you this. She told you about Dean, and what he did in hell. You were taking your time trying to understand this but before you could ask her why she was telling all this to you, Dean emerged from behind taking you by surprise and you decided that it would have to wait. And eventually, you will have to talk to Dean about it.  
\-----------------------  
Everyone was crouched around the table, listening to Sam’s words carefully. “Union, Kentucky.” He placed a finger over the map that was spread over the table, “Found some accounts of a local miracle. In ’85, there was an empty field outside of town.” He said. You felt Dean’s stare at you for a second but his eyes were back on the map the second you looked over. “Six months later, there was a full grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least.” Sam finished. Dean looked over to Anna, asking what she thought about it. “The grace.” She nodded. “Where it hit, it could’ve done something like that, easy.”   
“So grace ground zero, it’s not destruction its-“   
“Pure creation.”  
\--------------  
It wasn’t much time before the angels would figure out a way to get to Anna therefore it was important that she got her grace back as soon as possible. You were now sitting in the backseat of the impala with Anna and Ruby while Dean drove to the place where Anna’s grace was supposed to be, when you heard Dean’s light chuckle from the front seat. Ruby muttered an annoyed what at him.   
“Nothing.” He kept his eyes on the road, “It’s just an angel, a demon and a hunter riding in the backseat. It’s like a setup to a bad joke.” He let out a small huff, “or a penthouse forum letter.”  
“Dude.” Sam interrupted him, “Reality. Porn.” He said, reminding his brother to differentiate between the two.  
It took you an overnight drive to reach the empty field where the oak was. Dean parked the car just outside it. You got out of the car and glanced over at the massive tree that stood in the middle of the field. It was beautiful.   
“It’s where the grace touched down,” Anna said, never taking her eyes off the tree, “I can feel it.”  
She walked closer to the tree till she was just beneath it while you followed. “Anna, what are we even looking for?” Sam asked from behind her. She didn’t answer his question and just quietly placed her hand over the trunk of the tree. “It doesn’t matter.” She finally answered. You and the brothers exchanged a confused look. “It’s not here. Not anymore. Someone took it.”  
\-----------  
Everyone took temporary shelter in some abandoned warehouse you found nearby.  
“I say we head back to the panic room.” Dean suggested to the room.  
“What, forever?” Ruby criticized.  
“I’m just thinking out loud!” Dean yelled at her.   
“Oh, you call that thinking?” Ruby retorted.  
“Hey, hey, hey, hey. Stop it.” You interfered.   
“Anna’s grace is gone. You understand? She can’t angel up and protect us. We can’t fight heaven and hell. Maybe one, but not both. Not at once.”  
“Um...guys?” Anna interrupted as everyone’s attention turned to her. “ The angels are talking again.” She said. Sam asked her what they were saying. She said it was weird, like a recording or a loop.  
“It says, ‘Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight or...” she hesitated.   
Sam nudged her to complete the sentence.   
“...or we hurl him back to damnation.” She completed.   
Worry washed over everyone’s faces instantly. You took a step forward to Anna while racing your mind for any possible plan, “Anna...Do you know of any weapons that work on an angel?” you asked her desperately.  
“To what? To kill them?”   
You gave her a knowing nod but she said that there were no weapons that they could get to, leaving no hope for you. You heard Dean suggest calling Bobby for help and Sam arguing against it.  
You saw Dean hunched over the hood of the Impala in the backyard, with some books opened a lantern by his side. He looked back at you and offered a small smile. He asked if you found anything and you replied in nada. He then went back to his books while you contemplated on your choice to talk to him about hell and what Anna told you about hell. You knew you had to, so you gathered up your courage, let out a sigh and walked over beside him. He raised his eyes to meet yours.  
“I gotta tell you something.” You blurted out. “And you’re not gonna like it.”  
He directed all his attention towards you once the words left your mouth. “Okay. What?”  
“Anna told me something...about you.” You paused with hesitation as you shoved your hands in your back pockets, “About what you did in hell.”   
Your head hung low but eyes were raised. “Dean, I know.”  
His expressions turned to mix of pain and guilt and you saw his eyes glistening. His eyes starting to dart around so you touched his hand lightly to get his eyes to land on you.   
“It wasn’t your fault. You should forgive yourself.” You said, trying your hardest o show him that you meant what you said. He stammered over his words a little until he uttered out that he can’t talk about that.   
“I know,” you told him, “but when you can, just know that you have people who wanna help. You are not alone. That’s all I’m trying to say.”   
A small nod was all he could offer but that was enough for you. You gave him a small smile and turned to walk back inside not realising Dean’s longing eyes that didn’t leave you till you were completely out of sight. You wished you could help him in a way other than telling him it wasn’t his fault because you knew how much he was beating himself up for what he did but nothing came to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for someone who can beta my work so if you're them leave a comment down here, thanks!


	13. Heaven and Hell Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kinda short, 's all.

“I don’t know man. Where’s Ruby?” Sam looked around while you stood near the door with your arms crossed over your chest watching Dean emptying the flask in his hand and Anna stood silent across from you.   
“Hey, she’s your hell buddy.” Dean replied.  
“A little early for that?” you said to Dean gesturing to the flask in his hand.  
“It’s 2 am somewhere.” was all he said. You asked him if he was okay and he told you he was okay, obviously lying. Before you could nudge him for truth you heard the wooden door behind you being ripped from its hinges. You saw the two angels walk in while everyone took defensive stances.  
“Hello, Anna.” Castiel greeted.”It’s good to see you.”  
You stood there confused. They weren’t supposed to be able to find you while you had the hex bags. You asked them how they found you. He didn’t reply, just looked at Dean. You and Sam turned to Dean to see the look of guilt wash over his face. Sam said his name in a questioning tone to which he only apologized. The apology was more to Anna than to him or you. The reason to why he did this seemed clear to Anna as she explained it to Sam when he asked.   
“Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me or kill you and (y/n). I know how their minds work.” She turned to Dean saying that she forgave him before stepping forward facing the two angels. “No more tricks, no more running. I’m ready.”   
Castiel tried apologising but Anna just told him to make it quick.   
“Don’t you touch a hair on that poor girl’s head.” You heard from behind you making you turn around only to see Alastair standing in the doorway with two other demons holding Ruby who was bleeding badly from her abdomen.   
You felt Dean pulling you to the side as Uriel walked forward towards the demons. “How dare you come in this room...You pussing sore?” he glowered.  
Ruby was roughly tossed to the other side of the room by the demons holding her.  
“Name-calling. That hurt my feelings.” Alastair answered. “You sanctimonious, fanatical prick.”  
“Turn around and walk away now.” Castiel pitched in.   
“Sure, just give us the girl.” The demon retorted. “We’ll make sure she gets punished good and proper.”  
Castiel wasn’t backing down. “You know who we are and what we will do?” He came forward, “I won’t say it again. Leave now or we lay you to waste.”  
“Think I’ll take my chances.” Alastair sassed back and just like that Uriel was onto the demons that came with Alastair while Castiel landed to punches on Alastair’s face and placed his palm over his head ready to smite him. He concenterated his power as you and the boys waited to see the white light flash through his eyes but to your horror, Alastair wasn’t that easy to kill.   
“Sorry, kiddo.” He taunted, “Why don’t you go run to Daddy?” he smacked Castiel in his chest which made him fall right on his back. Uriel had already smite one of the two demons when Alastair held Castiel up in his grip and started incanting a spell which made Castiel struggle under his grip. The spell seemed to be working on the angel. You didn’t know what came to your mind when you lifted the first thing that came in your grip, a crowbar, and slammed Alastair’s head with it as hard as you could. Due to the impact of the bar, he let go of Castiel but quickly regained his posture.   
“(Y/N), (y/n), (y/n)...” he called out while clutching his head tightly where you had hit him. “I really didn’t think be stupid enough to be helping angels after everything they’ve done.”   
His words confused you. You didn’t even know angels existed before you met the Winchesters. What did Alastair think you should have against angels? Your mind was diverted when you noticed Dean come to stand by your side in a defensive stance. You wanted to ask the demon what he meant but his attention was quickly caught by Dean. “And you...” he said to him, “I am so disappointed. You had such promise.” He said while he raised his hand making your and the boys’ throats clench around themselves making you begging for air. But among all this chaos no one was able to notice Anna who had stealthily made her way to Uriel, who successfully smite the other demon, and snatched the necklace holding her grace from the angel’s neck. Without wasting any time, she slammed he necklace on the floor making the glass pendant shatter and her grace be set free.   
“Shut your eyes.” She chanted the words repeatedly as her grace made her way into her and started taking action. You covered your eyes with your forearm as others did the same except the angels and Alastair. The angels were left unaffected but Alastair who was too near to her when she transformed into an angel that the power that radiated through her body turned the demon’s body to nothing in a flash.   
You all got back to your feet as the angels too, regained their postures. Dean lifted Ruby’s knife from the ground that fell out of Alastair’s hands when he died. “Well, what are you guys waiting for?” he said to them, “Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you’re scared.”   
Uriel didn’t quite like Dean’s taunting voice causing him to lunge forward towards him saying how this wasn’t over but Castiel placed his forearm in the middle to stop him. “Oh. It’s over for me, Junkless.” Dean grunted.  
You saw Castiel’s eyes linger towards you for a while in a form of silent thanks for saving him but after what Alastair said about your probable past with angels, you refused to acknowledge his thanks and turned your head hesistantly away from him and the next second they were gone, leaving you and the boys alone with Ruby.   
Ruby took small steps towards where you stood with Sam and Dean, minding the pain that was possibly still throbbing through her body. “You okay?” Sam asked her.  
“Not really.” She replied.  
“What took you so long to get here?” Dean asked the demon. She gave him a pissed off expression.   
“Sorry I’m late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured.” She sassed back.  
He turned his gaze over to you and spoke up. “I got to hand it to you (y/n). Bringing them all together at once- Angels and Demons. It was a damn good plan.”  
You gave him a smile for his compliment unsure of what to say. “So,” you heard Sam speak, “I guess she’s some big-time angel now, huh? She must be happy, wherever she is.”  
“I doubt it.” Dean shook his head.   
\-----------------------------------  
The past few days had been too hard on everyone so it was almost necessary that you stopped everything and just had a beer with each other which was exactly what you were doing right now. Dean had pulled the car over at the side of a deserted road. You were sitting on the hood of the impala with the older brother while Sam was standing beside you with his back supported by the hood. Both Dean and you knew Sam heard Alastair and he needed to know about Dean’s time in hell. Dean looked over to you and you gave him a supportive nod before he started telling Sam about everything. You saw him break into tears halfway and your hand landed on his to give it a firm squeeze, reassuring him that he wasn’t alone. You decided pull your hand back to yourself but he didn’t let go of your hand while he talked further. You felt good to see that Sam understood him and supported him but at the same time you couldn’t bare seeing Dean this way. You hadn’t seen him this way before, this side of him that he always hides from everyone. You could only hope that he doesn’t have to feel this kind of pain anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for someone who'd be interested in beta reading my stuff so if you're them just leave a comment on here and I'll get back at you.  
> Thanks!


	14. After School Special (4.13) part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the boys catch a possible case in Fairfax, Indiana in the same high school where the boys once went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped a couple episodes that weren't very relevant to the plot right now so I hope you understand.

Two more weeks and no leads on Lilith or anything in particular which lead to you and the boys working a case in Fairfax, Indiana. Apparently a high school junior bashed another students head into the bathroom mirror, drowned her in one of the toilets and then refused to ever wanting to do that, claiming that she was possessed.   
“I’m not talking about it anymore.” The junior, April said to you as you sat across from her. “I already told the cops and the doctors. No one believes me.” She kept looking out the window to her side. “They think I’m crazy.”  
“Well, I’m a little bit more open-minded than most.” You told her, trying to get her to talk more but she didn’t. You paused for a second then asked, “April, why did you tell the police you were possessed?”  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“It matters to me.” You assured her. She finally tore her gaze from the window and looked toward you.   
She sighed and said, “When I hurt Taylor, I was there, in my head, but I couldn’t control my body. I could see what I was doing, but I couldn’t stop. I just wanted to stop. I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t need to apologize. April, some of the kids at school told the police that you and Taylor didn’t get along.”  
“Well, yeah. But I never wanted to kill her. Never. Do you believe me?”   
“Yeah, I do. Just...a couple more questions.” You proceeded to ask her about the sulphur smell or black smoke, common signs of demon possession but the answers to all of them were negative.  
\------  
“So?” The collective sound of the boys reached your ears as soon as you threw yourself in the backseat of the Impala after talking to the girl.  
“I think she’s telling the truth.” You told them as they were both awkwardly turned in their seats to be face you. “I mean the way she talked about being there mentally but not physically...kind of sounds like demonic possession to me.”  
“Kind of?” Sam pointed out.  
“She didn’t see any black smoke or smell sulphur.” You answered.  
“Maybe it’s not a demon. I mean, kids can be vicious.” Dean implied.  
“Well, we’re already here. Might as well check out the school.” Sam chimed in. You and Dean stared at him for his eagerness to visit the school and Dean happened to know the reason.   
“Right. The school.” He mumbled. You asked him what he meant by that. “Truman High, home of the bombers.” He added.  
“What’s your point?” Sam asked.   
“I don’t know. We went there like a month, a million years ago.” Dean filled you in. “Why are you so jazzed to go back?” he asked Sam.  
“I’m not.” Sam simply denied, lied. “I just think it’s worth looking into.”  
“Alright well, what’s our cover? FBI? Homeland security?” you wondered.   
“Swedish exchange students?” Dean grinned.   
“Don’t worry. I got an idea.” Sam suggested.   
\--------------------------------  
You never did well with formal skirts, you always preferred the pant suit when posing as officials but for the sake of being undercover as a substitute for the librarian, you were wearing a formal grey skirt on Sam’s suggestion. You made your way to the school gym where you were supposed to find Dean. You opened the green double doors and saw Sam already there in his janitor outfit talking to Dean who was proudly rocking the red shorts as a substitute coach.  
You walked over to them making sure the kids were busy not paying attention to you three.   
“Nice skirt.” Dean commented through a grin as you reached them.   
“Thanks. Nice shorts.” You sassed back which made his grin drop to a half smile while Sam chuckled at your words.. “Find anything?” you asked turning to him.  
“I’ve been over the school twice and nothing.” Sam replied. “You?”  
“No smoke. No sulphur.” You shrugged.   
“Well, No sulphur, no demon. No demon, no case.” Dean jumped. Sam admitted on thinking he might be wrong on this being a case so you and the boys decided hitting the road soon after lunch.   
“Hey you never told us about your high school.” Dean said to you.You looked at him wide eyed as Sam added a _yeah_ in agreement.  
“I went to one, studied, graduated and went to college. There’s nothing to tell.” You blurted out already turning to leave but Dean wouldn't let you off so easy.  
“Oh come on.” Dean whined. “I bet you were one of the hot girls who got asked out by guys all the time.”   
Sam chuckled a little and you offered him a glare but it looked like he was siding with Dean on this one. “What? I agree with him. You gotta tell us _something_ ”  
“But you don’t agree on the hot thing?” The older Winchester teased him.  
“I-uh I didn’t...” Sam was blushing red while stuttering over his words before you cut him off.  
“No. My high school experience was nothing like that. Now can we please drop it? I don't wanna talk about it” You didn’t wait for their answer as you gave them puppy eyes and and walked away.  
\-------------  
You came as soon as Sam called talking about another incident in the school where a student jammed another students hand in a mixer blade and had the same reactions as the first victim, April. You met with him in the hallways where he was checking the lockers for emf. Just then Dean came in from the anti-violence assembly that was being held due to the incident.   
“How’s the non-violence assembly going?” You asked him.  
“Apparently, shoving a kid’s arm into a cuisine art is not a healthy display of anger.” He told both you and Sam. “So, the kid had ectoplasm leaking out of his ear?”  
“Which only comes from a seriously pissed off spirit.” You added as you walked with them.  
“It’s got to be a ghost possession.” Sam concluded.  
“Yeah, but it’s pretty rare.” Dean said.  
“Yeah but it happens.” You babbled, “I mean they get angry enough, they can take control of a person’s body.”  
“Alright, so we got a ghost in the building.” Dean threw his hands in the air gesturing the whole school.  
Sam suggested on checking out recent or any deaths in the building to which Dean stopped him mid sentence saying how he was way ahead of him and pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. It had the information Sam was talking about.  
“I had to break into principal’s office to get this.” He said while unfolding the paper, “ Oh, and FYI, three of the cheer leaders are legal. Guess which ones.” He looked over to Sam.  
“No.” Sam rolled his eyes making Dean’s face turn momentarily at you and you just glared at him that made his face fall. He started reading the document and informed you that there was only one death on campus.   
“It was a suicide back in ’98. His name was Barry Cook.” The name Barry made Sam lung for the paper in Dean’s hands.   
“What?” you were confused at his behaviour.  
“I knew him.” He explained.”How did he die?”  
“He slit his wrists in the first floor girls’ bathroom.” The older Winchester answered.  
“That’s where...” dean completed your thought. “That’s where the chick got swirleyed to death. Exactly.”  
There was silence for a second before Dean broke it. “So, what? This ghost is possessing nerds?”  
“And using them to go after bullies.” You added.   
“Well, does that sound like Barry’s M.O. ?” Dean asked Sam.  
“Barry had a hard time.” He mumbled in a reply.  
\-----------  
You and the boys found Barry’s grave and thought that burning his bones would be the best bet at solving the ghost problem in the school. After burning his bones, you and Sam carried the bags back to the car while Dean was cleaning up after you at the grave.  
You dropped your bags into the trunk of Impala while Sam came to stand beside you. He obviously looked troubled.   
“You alright?” your eyes were still fixed t other car’s trunk.  
You heard a sigh from him before he murmured, “Barry was my friend. I just burned his bones.”  
“Well, he’s at peace now.” You raised your gaze to his. He was looking down at his hands.   
“It’s just...If dad would’ve let us stay there a bit longer, maybe I could’ve helped him.” He sighed again.  
“You couldn’t have.” You empathized. He raised his eyes at your words to meet yours. You raised your hands from the car and shoved them in your pocket hesitantly as you turned around to stand with your back rested against Baby. You were staring forward at nothing in particular as you sighed before you spoke, “I went straight to high school without going to middle or elementary before. My mom taught me most of the stuff I needed to know before I went but I still hard time fitting in with the other kids. Though after some time I made a friend.” You looked over to him momentarily to see his piercing gaze on you. “His name was peter. We used to be together almost all the time. Then one day he scraped his knee while playing in the backyard. There was blood coming out of the wound so I grabbed a piece of cloth to try and stop the bleeding. And as soon as my hand touched his knee, I felt something and in a matter of seconds, the bleeding had stopped and his knee was good as ever. I knew it was me who did that but I didn’t know how. And then I saw it, the look in his eyes.” Your voice had gotten heavier than usual as you continued. “He was terrified. And I don’t blame him, I would be too. The next day when I went to school I found that the incident had spread to the whole school like wildfire. So no, I wasn’t the girl who people asked to prom, I was the freak who belonged in a museum than in a high school.”  
“I’m sorry.” Sam whispered for just you to hear. You turned to face him with a sad smile.   
“I’m not telling this for you to feel sorry for me Sam. I’m telling you so you understand that there really was nothing you could have done. Barry was on all kinds of anxiety and antidepressant drugs known to man. School was hell for him. At least he’s at peace now, wherever he is.”   
Sam nodded slightly but before he could say anything you heard Dean come in but neither of you had realised that he had been standing there for a while now and had heard your conversation.   
“We ready to go?” He grumbled accompanied by a couple ‘yeah’ from you and Sam before you and him climbed in the car after him and drove off, content that the job was over.


	15. After School Special part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me looking at the number of hits this rewrite has : _nice_

“We came back here so you could talk to a teacher?” Dean questioned Sam as soon as the Impala stopped before the school.  
“He’s a good guy.” He answered. Dean rolled his eyes.  
“Well whatever. Go have your Robin Williams’ ‘O captain, my captain’ moment, just make it quick.”  
Sam looked at you from the rear view mirror and you gave him a smile before he opened the door and left. “You know...” dean’s voice made you look towards him once Sam was out of sight. “You’re not a freak.”  
“What?” you said, suddenly not understanding what he was saying.  
“I uh, I heard you and Sam talking back at the cemetery and just, you know, you’re not a freak.” He explained.  
“Yeah well, I guess we’ll know one day.” You gave him a sad smile, not wanting to talk about it. “But you were one of the popular ones weren’t you?”  
A smirk played across his face, “Well, what can I say...”  
You scoffed and pushed open the door to the backseat and plopped down in the front next to Dean. He looked at you with a confused expression but you answered before he could ask anything, “Look, you know about my high school horror story, so about time you told me yours.”  
He looked away from you with the smirk still on his face, “What? I already told you. I was one of the cool ones, I mean you heard Sam. Besides, it’s not my fault the girls couldn’t keep it to themselves, not that I blame them.” He grinned.  
You rolled your eyes at him. “If you really think I’m buying that load of crap then you got it wrong. Because you see, I can see right through that dirty smug face of yours.” Your words made him chuckle lightly. You shifted your tone to a more sincere one, “But hey, I’m not going to force you to tell anything, you know. So, I’m just gonna...” you said, while pushing on the door handle but Dean stopped you from opened it.  
“Okay, I’m not gonna have a heart to heart with you, not my style. But I would appreciate if you just sit here,” his hand moved to the car stereo as he picked a classic rock song from his collection, “and enjoy the fact that we’re not in high school anymore.” He grinned as he played the song. You looked over to him and a smile cracked through your lips as you rolled your eyes and looked away. “Alright, then.” You muttered as your hand reached for the volume knob and turned it all the way up.  
\-------------------------------------  
“That ghost is dead. I’m gonna rip his lungs out!” Dean growled while you helped Sam with a recent wound he got right on his chest. Apparently the ghost you thought was dealt with was still alive and possessing students.  
“It knew my name.” He told as you finished packing his wound and got up and started going through those students’ files for anything. “My real name. We burned Barry’s bones.” Sam added.  
“Well, maybe it wasn’t Barry. Maybe we missed something.” Dean argued.  
“No way.” The words left your mouth as you took another look at the papers. “How did we not see this before?”  
“What?” the brothers asked.  
“Check it out.” You said, pushing files towards them to see, “All of those kids who got possessed...they rode the same bus.”  
“Okay, so maybe the bus is haunted.” The younger one suggested.  
“Well, that would explain why there was no emf at the school but not the attacks.” Dean argued. “Ghosts are tied to the places they haunt, they can’t just bail.”  
“Unless this one can.” You scoffed. “There’s lore about spirits possessing people and riding them for miles. Then whenever they leave the body, they bungee back to their usual haunt. But until then, the ghosts can go wherever they want.”  
“So a spook just grabs a kid on the bus and walks right into Truman?” Sam concluded.  
“It’s possible.” You stated.  
“Ghosts getting creative, well, that’s super.” Dean grunted before getting into the impala. You and Sam followed him as you grabbed your things and took your seats in the car.  
_______________  
You reached the bus that was supposed to be haunted and instantly started searching for emf. “Definitely ain’t clean.” You muttered as your emf meter went nuts.  
“Here, ghosty, ghosty, ghosty, ghosty! Come out, come out wherever you are!” Dean called out which obviously went ineffective.  
“I don’t get it. No one ever died on this bus and it’s not like there’s a body hidden in here.” The younger Winchester doubted as he searched the seats.  
“Yeah, but a flap of skin, a hair, hell, even a hangnail, something’s gotta be tying the ghost to this place. We just got to find it.”  
You kept looking for anything that could belong to the ghost when you heard Dean’s voice coming from the driver’s seat. “Got a new driving permit.” He called out.  
You and Sam walked over to him, hovering over his shoulder to see the papers he had in hand. “Issued two weeks ago.” He added.  
“Just before the first attack.” You remembered.  
“Yeah. Name of the driver is Dirk McGregor Sr. 39 North Central Avenue-”  
“McGregor?” Sam repeated.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I knew his son.” He answered.  
“Did you know everybody at this school?” Dean scoffed resulting in a bitch face from Sam.  
\-------------------  
The only way to know more was to visit Dirk’s house so that’s what you and the Winchesters did. You were greeted by Dirk Sr. as he let you in and offered you a seat when you said that you all were friends with his son.  
“I don’t recall Dirk having many friends in Truman.” The old man said.  
“When did uh- when did Dirk pass?” you asked.  
“He was 18.”  
Sam asked him what happened to Dirk.  
“Well, there was first drinking, then drugs and then too many drugs. And then he just slipped through my fingers. It was my fault. I should have seen it coming you know? Dirk, he uh, he had his troubles.”  
“What kind of troubles?” Dean questioned.  
The old man shook his head lightly, “School was never easy for Dirk. We didn’t have much money and well, you know, the kids can be cruel. They picked on him.”  
“They picked on _him_?” Sam repeated.  
“They called him poor and dirty and stupid. They even had a nickname for him. Dirk the jerk.After what happened to his mother, he...”  
“His mother?” you speculated.  
“Yeah, Jane, My wife.” McGregor explained, “She died when Dirk was 13. Cancer. I was working three jobs so it fell to Dirk to take care of her. And he was a great kid. He made sure Jane got her medicine. He helped her, cleaned up after her. But you know, you watch someone die slow, waste away to nothing...it does things to a person. Horrible things.”  
“I didn’t know about his mother.” Sam told.  
“He...he wouldn’t talk about her. Not even to me. Lot of anger in that boy.”  
“Yeah, well, we’d like to pay our respects, Mr. McGregor. You mind telling us where Dirk is buried?” Dean asked hoping to find his grave and burn his bones.  
“Oh, he wasn’t. I had him cremated.” He answered.  
“All of him?” Mr. McGregor made a confused expression at Dean’s question but answered anyway, “Well, I kept a lock of his hair.”  
“Oh, that’s...that’s nice.” You offered a small smile, “Where do you keep that?”  
“On my bus, in my bible.” He answered and the obvious look displayed on your face as well as the Winchester’s. Now you just had to find that lock of hair and burn it.


	16. After School Special part 3

You and the boys found the bus on a road coming back from some field trip. It was dark already as the bus stopped in the middle of the road after the bus ran into the spike strip you carefully set up. You took the chance as you and Dean stood behind the bus waiting for your cue as Sam walked to the driver who was possessed, with a shotgun in hand.  
“Dirk!” Sam called out to the ghost.  
“Winchester.” The man turned to face him as he stood before Sam. “What are you gonna do? Shoot me?”  
“Don’t need to.” Sam replied as Dean sprung from behind the man and had him bound in ropes as he held the both ends of them tightly to keep his hands at his side. While he knotted the ropes you hurried to the bus to find the lock of hair.  
You got into the bus and the first thing you saw were the scared looks on everyone’s faces. “Alright. Everybody stay where you are and you will be okay.” You tried to calm them down.  
“Aren’t you the Librarian?” one student pointed out.  
“Not really. I’m like ’21 jump street’” they still seemed confused so you decided to add in something, “The bus driver sells pot.” You threw open the glove compartment to find the bible. You flipped the book and searched every page but you couldn’t find the hair.  
“It’s not here!” you yelled as you left everything and jumped out the bus to help the boys.  
The younger Winchester pushed him to the side of the bus asking where it was. “You’ll never find it.” he smirked.  
“Where is it?!” Sam pushed him harder but he only chuckled darkly at him. “Sam Winchester.” He spoke up, “Still a bully. You, you jocks. Got a new friend I see.” He turned to you and Dean momentarily before he turned back to Sam. “You popular kids. You think you’re better than everyone else. And to you, I was just Dirk the jerk right? Now you evil sons of bitches are gonna get what’s coming for you.”  
“I’m not evil, Dirk.” Sam lowered his shotgun. “I’m not. And neither were you. Trust me I’ve seen real evil. We were scared and miserable, and we took it out on each other. Us and everybody else. That’s high school. But you suffer through that and it gets better. I’m just sorry you didn’t get to see that.”  
“Nothing is gonna get better for me.” He gritted through as he broke free of the salted ropes and lunged forward but Sam instantly shot him with salt. Two shots and he was down.  
You and Dean stepped forward to see if the driver was alright. His eyes were open and a sigh left your mouth when you saw him blink. But before you could think anything else Sam was shoved forward as he landed face front on the ground with one of the students on top of him. You fired a shot at the possessed student but nothing happened to him.  
“Find the hair!” Sam shouted as Dirk landed another punch to his face. Dean ran back to the bus to find the hair while you tried to help get Dirk off Sam. You pushed him from Sam making him stand back for a minute before he lunged at you. He held you up by your neck and pressed your body onto the side of the bus. Your hands came up to wrap around his hand as you struggled to breathe before you kicked him in the abdomen with all your strength. He fell back with the force of it. You crouched down beside Sam to see if he was fine but Dirk didn’t take much time to get back on his feet as he found an iron rod of some kind and swung it at you. Thankfully you heard him coming at the right time so he missed your face but the rod landed on the lower half of your left leg. A scream of pain left your body as you realised that it had hit your ankle and you weren’t able to get back on your feet. You saw Dean coming out of the bus with worry on his face as he heard your voice. The ghost’s attention was back at Sam and he was once again on top of him, landing punches to his face one after the other. Dean ran over to you but before he could reach you, you nodded over to the bus driver hoping he would understand what you were saying. You thought to yourself why you hadn’t figured it out sooner. A small smile crept up on your face when you saw Dean doing exactly what you asked him to. Dirk had kept the hair with himself so no one could get to them. Dean searched the driver’s clothes and finally found the lock of hair in his shoe. He instantly took out his lighter and set them on fire before you saw Dirk’s ghost leave the student’s body. The boy’s body went limp as he fell over the younger brother.  
“He’s giving you the full cowgirl.” Dean joked as Sam looked like he was struggling to breathe. A small chuckle left your mouth too but was interrupted by the sharp pain that shot through your body from the hurt ankle you had momentarily forgotten about. Dean was instantly by your side as he slipped a hand under your shoulder and helped you up.  
\---------------------------------------  
The case was finally over but you hadn’t left the town quite yet. You and Dean sat in the Impala parked outside the school as Sam went inside to talk to his teacher which he didn’t get to do last time. You were looking out the window, not really paying attention to the music that was playing slowly in the car but you noticed when it stopped. You turned your head towards Dean wondering why he lowered the music all the way down.  
“I hated this school.” He looked forward to nothing in particular.  
“No shit.” You answered with a little snark.  
“I don’t know why Sammy seemed to like it.” he muttered before he turned towards you, “Do you think I’m pathetic?” he asked you, seriousness written all over his face. You were a little taken aback by his question.  
“You, Dean Winchester, are a royal pain in the ass.” You smirked before you really answered, “But no, I don’t think you’re pathetic.”  
“Well, that makes one of us.” He chuckled darkly.  
“Hey. You’re not pathetic. For all I know, I think you’re a hero.” You gave him a small smile. Another smile played on his face but his was different. Almost like he remembered something, not that you knew what. But somehow you were just happy to see that smile.


	17. Sex and Violence(4.14) part 1

Flashbacks are in italics  
_Thoughts ran like bullets through your head as you sat in the car with Daniel on your way to your home. The call from your mom had made you forget about everything else as you told him to hurry. You had a very bad feeling sitting in your gut that you just couldn’t shake. You tried your parents’ cell and when no one answered you dialed the house phone, but it just kept ringing. They always answered the house phone. You had told Daniel about the call as soon as your mom hung up, he wasted no time in pulling the car out of the parking lot and speeding it towards your house. You jumped out of the car before it could fully come to rest and bolted inside. All the lights in the house were out except the ones in your parents’ room. You made your way to their room hoping to find your mom there. The door to the room was ajar and through the hallway, you saw something that made your heart want to leap out of your chest. The sight that greeted you was of your mother’s lifeless body hanging on the wall like some kind of sick display with a dagger embedded in her chest and her body covered in blood._  
Your lips were quivering and you were covered in sweat. You were clutching to the pillow under your head, twisting it. Your eyes were shut tight only to be thrown open suddenly as your lungs struggled for air. You were breathing heavily clutching your head while sitting up straight. Your hair falling gently to the sides of your shoulder as you wiped the tears out of your eyes with the back of your hand. You turned to look over at the boys. Dean was still asleep soundly on the sofa but Sam was already up. You could see him in the washroom through the open door, talking on the phone with someone. His back was to you when he hung up the phone and was a little taken aback when he saw you awake.  
“Hey.” He fumbled with his phone before sitting on the edge of his bed. You managed a quite hey but before you could ask about the phone call, Dean sat up on his couch with his hair all messy grumbling under his breath.  
“What are we doing?” Dean asked once he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
“I caught a job.” Sam jumped in, pulling out the newspaper from his bedside and handing it to you. “Bedford, Iowa. A guy beat his wife’s brains out with a meat dicer.” Dean uttered out a yikes as Sam continued, “And get this, third local inside two months to gank his wife. No priors on any of them. All happily married.”  
“Sounds like ‘Ozzie and Harriet.’” You commented.  
“More like ‘the shining’” Sam scoffed.  
“Alright. Well, guess we better have a look.” You said both the boys looked at you wide-eyed.  
“We?” Dean repeated as he rose up from the couch and ruffled his hair back in place. You raised a confused eyebrow at him when Sam decided to fill in.  
“(Y/N), you hurt your ankle on the last hunt, remember?” he said. You huffed at the both of them and rolled your eyes.  
“It’s nothing, I can still go on a hunt.”  
“Oh is it?” Dean sassed and you offered him a glare. “Fine, you can go on the hunt with us if you can walk to the door on your own.”  
You instantly accepted his challenged and threw over your blankets as you set your feet down and grabbed the side of the nightstand for support.  
“Without support.” He added and you gave him another glare.  
“Fine.” You rolled your eyes and let go of the nightstand. Standing was as easy your good foot helped maintain the balance. As soon as you took a step forward, a sharp pain shot through your whole body and you lost your balance. Your face would have connected with the floor if Dean hadn’t rushed to your side grabbing you the instant you began to fall like he knew it would happen. He let you down on your bed and pushed your feet up as you hissed from the pain.  
“You need to rest.” He stated before he let go of your body and padded towards the duffel. He threw some clothes at his brother who seemed a little lost in his thoughts, asking him to get ready so they could leave soon.  
You had agreed on staying behind on this one since you would only hold them back. You researched the victims’ online files on your computer while they got ready. You were in your bed when they stood by the motel room door before leaving.  
“So, we’re gonna go and you better rest that ankle and not do anything stupid,” Dean said with the cocky smirk on his face. You rolled your eyes at him while Sam only chuckled.  
“You guys better keep me updated on the case.”  
“Or what?” The older Winchester teased.  
“Or I’ll kick your ass.” You retorted.  
“What, with that leg?” he said pointing to your bad ankle and dodged the pillow you threw at his face before they both left the room.  
\-----------------  
When you couldn’t find anything else from the victims’ files and the stuff the boys had been telling you, you decided to maybe actually sleep for a while. You shut your computer and kept it aside and turned to your side to get more comfortable. Your eyes were open, afraid that if you close them, the nightmare might be there waiting again. You took a deep breath and finally closed your eyes only to hear a phone ringing in the room. You turned towards your nightstand to see it wasn’t yours. You sat up and looked around towards Sam’s bed where the phone’s screen was flashing, showing an unknown number. You got up and answered the call but the person hung up as soon as they heard your voice instead of Sam’s. You put down the phone in confusion wondering if you should call back but almost instantly the phone rang again. This time the screen flashed Bobby’s name.  
“Hello?” you answered the call.  
There was a tiny silence on the other side before a gruff voice replied, “Who is this? And where’s Sam?”  
“Bobby, it’s (y/n).” You replied.  
“(y/n) (y/l/n)?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, hell. How are ya kid? And why do you have Sam’s phone?”  
“I-I’m alright, I guess. I’m hunting with Sam and Dean and Sam left his phone at the motel room so...”  
“You’re hunting with the boys?” he sounded surprised.  
“Yeah, actually it’s been a while.”  
“Tha-that’s great. But didn’t think you were up for hunting with other people. What changed?”  
You let out a small chuckle, “Uh a lot actually, but that’s for later.”  
“Well I gotta tell ya, those boys could use someone like you with them.”  
You chuckled at his words. “They’re gonna be back soon, I can take a message?”  
“Oh well they told me about the case you kids working on and I think I might have a theory.”  
“Alright, I’m listening.”


	18. Sex and Violence part 2

“So according to what Bobby and you guys tell me, it’s definitely a siren.” You took your seat near the table as Dean fidgeted with his phone with a book lying in front of him. They were back from investigating the strip club but soon Sam had to leave because there was another probable victim in town.  
“Lenny Bristol was definitely another siren vic.” Sam’s voice ringed through the room as he entered. You turned in your seat, asking if he got in to see him. He answered in a yes. “Said he brought a stripper home named Belle. Couple hours later he offed his mother. Belle, of course, went M.I.A.”  
“Wait, he killed his mom?” you raised a confused eyebrow.  
“The woman he was closest to.” Sam shrugged while Dean scoffed in disbelief. Sam suggested calling Bobby; see if he had any leads on how to find the siren. You agreed and called him, “Hey Bobby.” You greeted.  
“Hey kid, find anything?” he answered.  
“Not really, what about you?” Dean asked as you put the phone on speaker.  
“Well, there’s this poem in a dusty lore book. I think it’s about sirens.”   
“You think?” Sam repeated.  
Bobby sighed, “Can’t understand what damn language this is in.”   
“Why don’t you send it to us, maybe we can figure it out.” Dean suggested to which Bobby instantly agreed and you received the pictures as soon as you hung up. You placed your phone on the table for both of them to see.   
“That isn’t Greek or Latin.” Sam commented while Dean only clicked his tongue, saying how it looked like Latin but wasn’t exactly it.  
“It’s Archaic Latin.” You blurted out. They both turned to you dramatically.   
“You know Archaic Latin?” Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
“Yeah, I got bored of classic Latin.” You answered. Dean muttered something about you being a nerd in his mouth while Sam only chuckled.   
“So, what does it say, our friendly neighborhood nerd.” Dean chortled to which you rolled your eyes then focused them on the poem.  
“Hold on, I’m gonna put Bobby on speaker.” The younger Winchester added.  
“Alright,” you continued once Bobby was there, “It says you need a ‘bronze dagger covered in the blood of a sailor under the spell of the song.’”  
“What the hell does that mean?” Dean grumbled. “You got me.” You answered.  
“We’re dealing with 3,000 years of the telephone game here.”Bobby sighed.  
“Best guess?”  
“Well, the siren’s spell ain’t got nothing to do with any song. It’s most likely some kind of toxin or venom. Something she gets in the vic’s blood.”  
“That makes them go all Manchurian candidate.” Sam commented.   
“So, what do you think? She infects them during sex?” you asked Bobby as he replied in a maybe, making Dean nod in amusement.”Supernatural std.” He scoffed.   
“Well, however it happens, once it’s done. The sirens got to watch her back. If she gets a dose of her own medicine...” “It kills her.” You completed Bobby’s thought.   
“So we just gotta find a way to juice one of the oj’s in jail.” Dean concluded and soon they were both at the hospital to get the blood samples of the victims and jail. As for you, the pain was decreasing but was still prominent so they urged you to take some more rest so that you could heal properly.   
At the hospital, the brothers had to face a _real_ FBI detective also investigating the same case as them and they had to make him talk to their D.A. to make him believe that they were real detectives, which they weren’t. You spent some time catching up on some lore and fixing something up to eat before your phone rung, flashing an unknown number.   
“Uh, yeah, assistant director Kaiser?” a man’s voice came from the other side and you knew exactly what this was about and went with the boys’ FBI ruse.  
“Yes?” you answered with authority in your tone. The man seemed a little taken aback on hearing your voice.  
“You’re uh- you’re a woman?”   
“And? You have a problem with that mister?” you retorted to his sexist comment.  
“No. Uh-no absolutely not, ma’am. I’m agent Nick Monroe. I’m calling about two of your men- Stiles and Murdock? It seems they’ve been put on my case by mistake.” He answered.  
“Are you questioning my authority?”  
“No, no, no, ma’am. I’m not questioning-”he started jabbering but you cut him off.  
“You could’ve fooled me. Last time I checked, D.C. has jurisdiction. Or am I wrong?”   
The man could only murmur out a faint no before you talked again, “Well, next time you want to waste my time asking stupid questions; don’t.” With that you hung up on him, leaving an almost scared expression on the detective’s face as he turned to face the boys.   
After a couple of minutes of the conversation, you received a text from Dean.   
_The guy looked practically scared of you. What did you say to him?_  
You smiled at his text and replied, _Nothing he couldn’t handle._   
A faint chuckle left Dean’s mouth at your text before he typed out another, asking how your ankle was, to which you told him that it was fine now and that you could come for help. He said that it was better if you stayed back as he had to distract Nick, the real detective from what they were doing by going with him to the strip club for a stake out and Sam was gonna take care of finding the blood. He promised he’ll keep you updated if anything happens lastly before he put his phone away and went with the detective to the strip club.  
Another half an hour or so went by with Dean at the strip club with Nick and Sam at the hospital before you got a call from Dean, but this time he sounded worried.   
“(Y/N), where are you?” he asked frantically.  
“I’m at the motel. Why, what happened? Is everything okay?”  
“The flower- she-she had them-” his voice was a mix of frustration and worry.  
“What flowers? Who had them Dean? You need to calm down and talk to me.” You heard a frantic sigh on the other end before he spoke, calmer than before.  
“The doctor, Cara, she’s the siren. All crime scenes had hyacinths and I saw a bunch of them in her office.”   
“Wait, Sam was with her, wasn’t he?”  
“Yes, but he isn’t answering my call. I’m looking for her now.” He grumbled.   
“Okay, I’ll go look for Sam till you find her-”  
“No, you stay there and lock your room and whatever happens, don’t let Sam in. You're the woman he is closest to, (y/n).”   
“What?”  
“(Y/N), for all we know, he could be infected and if he is, he could hurt you.”   
You tried talking your way into helping but Dean straight up refused anything that included you leaving the room and hung up. A frustrated sigh left your mouth as Dean had left you nothing to do except wait in the room you had been in all day. You wanted to help and the first thing you thought of was to call Sam but he didn’t answer. Dean’s concern was valid but people trying to kill you was always on the table in your life so you couldn’t just sit there and wait for Sam to show up and see if he wants to kill you or not. You decided that you won’t just sit around, doing nothing and stepped out to look for Sam, thinking of dealing with Dean later.


	19. Sex and Violence part 3

You spent almost half an hour driving before you found Sam, in the hospital parking lot, walking out. You got out of your car and calmly walked over to him, with a grip at the handle of your gun in your belt behind your back, remembering Dean’s warnings that he could be dangerous. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw you before him.   
“(Y/N), what are you doing here?” he asked, before he noticed the stiffness in your expressions and your hand behind your back. He shook his head frustratingly before he got back to you. “Dean talked to you, huh?”  
Apparently Dean was able to get a hold of Sam and they talked. Fought, more correctly, from the way he took Dean’s name.   
You gave him a slight nod before you asked, “He thinks its Cara. Did you sleep with her Sam?”  
A sigh left his mouth, “Yeah, I did. But she’s not the siren. And I’m not infected.”  
“Sam-” you started but he interrupted before you could say anything.  
“(Y/N), trust me. It’s not her. Dean doesn’t trust me but I need at least you to trust me that I’m not infected and won’t hurt you.”   
You took a second, studying his face before you pushed your gun back in the holster and brought your hands forward, telling him that you believed him.   
“Well, then we should go back and try to figure out who _is_ the siren.” You suggested.  
“You’re right. But on second thought, from the way Dean was talking I think I should stay here a while, in case he comes after Cara with his ‘shoot first ask questions later’ attitude.”  
“Fair. Then I guess I’ll get back and try to reach there before he does in ase he decides to go back or he’ll know I came for you despite him. And I know I’ll never hear the end of it.” you chuckled as you both agreed to the plan and Sam turned to walk back but stopped as he called out your name. You answered in a ‘yeah’ before he could speak.  
“Um, thanks for trusting me on this. If only Dean did too...” he had this disappointed look on his face on the mention of Dean which made your doubt of their probable fight sure.   
You gave him reassuring smile, “Of course. Also, thanks for not, you know, not wanting to kill me.” A small chuckle left both of your mouths, “So call it even?”   
“Sure.” He smiled as you both walked away in your directions.   
\---------------------------------------------------------  
You hurried your way back to the motel in hopes Dean wasn’t there as you turned the knob to your door and pushed it open to find a strange guy just casually sitting on your bed. He had a smug grin on his face and an unusual stance. Your hand immediately went back to your gun but you suddenly felt someone knock your gun out of your hand before you could properly grip it and the door slam shut behind you. Your head turned right away to see it was Dean who had thrown your gun to the other side of the room and before you could do anything, he had one of his hands locking your hands behind you, twisting your body towards the other man, and the other hand holding a knife to your throat. The man rose from the bed, taking small steps towards you, “I’m Nick by the way.” He introduced himself and everything became somewhat clear to you.   
“Nick the FBI guy. Of course.” You scoffed as you struggled under Dean’s grip, “But I gotta tell you, you’re one ugly stripper.”  
“Well, maybe.” He answered, self-satisfied. “But I got what I wanted. I got Dean.”  
“Dean, come on.” You diverted your attention to him, hoping to shake him out of the siren’s ‘song’. “This isn’t you. You can fight this. Let me go.”  
“Why don’t you cut her just a little on her neck right there?” Nick hinted Dean, motioning his fingers to the spot on your neck and Dean just did exactly what he said as a drop blood rolled down the cut on your skin towards your collarbone. “You know, at first I just wanted his little brother Sam out of the way, hence, this.” He directed his hands towards his body, indicating to his ‘man’ body. “Be the better brother and have him out the way. But the more I got into his mind, the more I realized it was you that I wanted out of the way first. Although I have to give it to you, you really stand out in the way you occupy his mind. Hard to find, but there.”  
“Yeah well, bite me.” You retorted. “You poisoned him.”  
“No. I gave him what he needed. And it wasn’t some bitch in a g-string. It was someone he could trust. Someone who trusted him. And now he loves me. He’d do anything for me. And I got to tell you, (y/n), that kind of devotion- watching someone kill for you...is the best feeling in the world.”  
“Is that why you’re slutting all over town?” you let out as you tried to slip a hand under Dean’s grip.   
“Oh. I get bored. Like we all do. And I want to fall in love again. And again and again.” He answered as he leaned even closer to you.  
“Tell you what, I have fought some nasty ass sons of bitches,” you distracted him as you let your hand further loose, “But you are one needy, pathetic loser.” You finished and were able to free your hand, using it to twist Dean’s hand that made him lose his hold on you and you turned and kicked him in the groin making him lose his knife along with his balance.   
You stood back to regain your breath while the siren decided to step back and watch how the events would turn out. It didn’t take Dean much time to get back to his feet, waiting for orders and lunged himself at you as soon as Nick asked him, “Kill her for me, Dean.” He went straight for your throat but you fought his hands off of them as you landed with your back against a wall and Dean over you, already throwing punches at you, showing no mercy. You defended yourself against the first one but the second one hit, and left a bruised cheek and busted lip. “Dean, please. You can fight him.” The words left your mouth again and again, only this time, he answered.   
“Oh but why should I? For you?” he chuckled darkly at you. “You’re nothing but a freak. A freak that’s ruined so many lives. Your brother Jonathan that you speak so dotingly of, would be alive of it wasn’t for you. You know it and I know it, that demons would never have gone after him if he wasn’t your brother. You’re the reason he’s dead.”  
You didn’t notice the tear that rolled down your cheek as you just looked into his dark eyes that seemed nothing but empty. You clenched your fist as you lost control over yourself and in a flash of time you were over him, landed punches after another straight to his face at a speed that he wasn’t able to defend himself from all of them. Blood started to seep out from the side of his face and cheek but you didn’t care. Anger had taken control of you when you noticed the knife you had knocked out of his hand lying close to your right and the next second it was in your hand. The cold metal of the knife was pressed against his throat now, just waiting to slice through, as his face continued to taunt you. “Come on, do it.” you heard Nick’s voice from the other side of the room and somehow knocked something in you as you dropped the knife, finding yourself unable hurt him anymore.   
You heard the door slam open and turned to see a confused Sam in the doorway who almost instantly understood the situation and pulled his gun out, aiming at the siren but the siren was quicker as before Sam could fire a shot, he twisted his wrist making his grip falter and clutched his face with the other hand and spit on his mouth, infecting him with his toxin too. Sam’s tense shoulders instantly relaxed as you felt Dean standing up, waiting for command from Nick like a good soldier while Sam did the same.   
“This should be interesting.” Nick grinned wickedly. “Okay boys, why don’t we play a little game in which whoever kills her first, can be with me forever.”   
Sam was the first one to attack as he pushed your body straight into the wooden wall so hard that you landed in the hallway outside the room with the pieces of wall underneath you. You propped yourself above with the help of your elbow but before you could stand, Sam was already pulling you up, ready for round two but Dean threw him off, wanting to be the one to finish you off. You landed back on the ground, with not much left in you when you saw Dean using his elbow to break the glass of the emergency window and pull out a red colored ax from it. He raised his hands over his head, ready to plunge it straight through you as you pressed your eyes closed just wanting it to be over. But instead of the cold metal of ax, you heard Dean’s grunt which made you open your eyes and see that Bobby was here with a bronze dagger in his hand, already laced in Dean’s blood. The siren ran towards the opposite direction at the sight of him but could run far before the dagger was thrown flying right into his chest, killing him for good. The effect of his toxin seemed to have started to wear off when you noticed the confused then horrifying looks on Sam and Dean upon realizing what had happened.   
\---------------------  
You were standing with your back pressed against the side of your car and a beer in your hand, looking out to nothing in particular when you felt Dean’s hesitant steps stop beside you. They both had apologized for what had happened earlier before leaving the town but something told you Dean wasn’t quite done with it yet.   
“You know I didn’t mean what I said back there, right?”   
“Yeah, I know.” You offered him a small smile. You noticed the big bruises that were still bright red on his face while yours had already half disappeared. You raised your hand towards his face in order to help him with those but he softly pulled them down, lightly shaking his head.   
“Let them be. That’s the least I deserve for what I did.” He said. Silence fell between the two of you before Bobby walked in along with Sam and you turned your gaze towards them.   
“Thanks Bobby. You hadn’t showed up when you did...” you spoke but Bobby answered before you needed to complete that sentence.  
“Done the same for me, more than once.” He said, “You kids gonna be okay?”  
You nodded while Sam answered in ‘fine’ and Dean in a ‘good’. With that Bobby walked back but turned one last time, “You know, those sirens are nasty things. There’s no reason to feel bad, that it got to you.” He advised before getting in his car and driving off, leaving the three of you alone with yourselves, and each other.


	20. Death Takes A Holiday (4.15) part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really appreciate it if you guys could leave a feedback or such so that I can improve. I have so much for this rewrite but I'm not sure if I'm able to entirely bring it to you. Help your girl out! :) Include suggestions or whatever else you have in mind, don't be shy! x

The diner was minimally crowded while you were almost finished with your food, or what little of it you wanted. Your gaze was fixed on the plate when you heard thumping noises coming from the jukebox as Dean slapped its top a couple of times, trying to make it work.  
“Yeah, Bobby it definitely sounds weird...okay thanks.” Sam ended his phone call and turned towards you in his seat across from you while the older Winchester returned to the table and picked up his burger, asking Sam about the call before taking a bite.  
“Bobby found something in Wyoming.” The younger Winchester answered. Dean asked if it was a job and got an answer in ‘maybe.’ “Small town, no one’s died in the past week and a half.”  
“That’s so unusual?” Dean chewed and turned towards you where it seemed like you weren’t even listening to their conversation.  
“Well, its _how_ they’re not dying.” Sam continued with his eyes fixed on his computer, “One guy with terminal cancer strolls right out of hospice; another guy gets capped by a mugger and walks away without a scratch. Police say, ‘Mr. Jenkins was shot in the heart at point blank range with a 9 mm.”  
“And he’s not a doughnut?”  
“Locals are saying it’s a miracle.” Sam answered before shutting his computer and placing his hands on it, “It’s gotta be something nasty right? Like people making deals or something?” His question was more directed to you this time but you didn’t know until Dean spoke up.  
“What do you think (y/n)?” hearing your name turned your attention towards the conversation.  
“Yeah, uh- I think this could be something.” You hurriedly replied while pushing yourself up from your seat, “You guys get done here and I’ll wait outside, gas the cars so we’re ready to go, yeah?” you didn’t really wait for them to answer as you left the small diner. The nightmares you had been having of your parents had only gotten worse and with everything going on, with Alastair seemingly knowing you and your drawing in Anna's notebook, everything just felt much for you.  
Their eyes followed you till you were out of sight. “What’s going on with her?” Dean asked, dropping his half eaten burger on the plate, suddenly not having any appetite.  
Sam scoffed at him, “You called her a freak and blamed her for her brother’s murder. I’m sure that’s enough reason.”  
Dean’s jaw clenched at his words, “I’ve already apologized for that and she knows that it was the siren talking. Not me.”  
“Was it though?” Sam leaned closer to him, “Because as I remember, you’ve never trusted her from the second we met her and the only reason you asked her to come with us was so that you could keep an eye on her.”  
The older Winchester’s stare was fixed on his brother’s for a while, mentally fighting himself for an answer before he finally did. “Well, it’s not my fault you get heart eyed for every girl who has something clearly wrong with her.” He breathed out, ending the conversation. He wasn’t proud of his answer, didn’t even know why he didn’t say anything else but this seemed to shut Sam up for the time being.  
The second you walked out of the diner, you remembered that if you were really gonna gas the cars, you’d need Dean’s keys. When you went back in to get them, you heard the boys talking, about you. You didn’t mean to eavesdrop but what you heard coming from them was hurtful, to say the least. And the fact that Dean didn’t deny what Sam said was worse. You wanted to confront them then and there but decided against it, storming back out of the place.  
Soon the boys were out too, you saw them walking towards you and you were quick to hide your expressions. You and the boys discussed the address and shortly you were driving to Greybull, Wyoming. You would be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t think about just taking a wrong turn and not seeing the Winchesters again, but for some unknown reason, decided against it.  
“Now, you three said you were bloggers?” the guy that was mugged, Jim, questioned as he took a seat across from where you were sitting. His house was small, but neatly maintained.  
“Yes, sir. Flooredbythelord.com. All of God’s glory fit to blog.” Dean answered, earning a glare from his brother.  
You asked him about the supposed miracle that took place with him to which he agreed readily that it was, in fact, a miracle. “I was nobody’s saint. Not exactly father of the year either. But when that guy shot me, and I didn’t bleed a drop? I just knew it the lord giving me a second chance. I just had this feeling- that angels were watching over me.” The slight smile you had on your face was gone at the mention of angels. “I don’t expect you guys to understand.”  
“Well, we’ll just have to try.” Dean breathed out.  
“You wouldn’t have happened to have swung by any crossroads in the past week or so?” The man answered Sam’s question in a clear no. “Maybe you met someone...with black eyes? Or red?” Sam kept asking but the confused look on the man just increased.  
“Who’d you guys say you were again?” Jim leaned forward and you knew you had asked enough for him to answer without feeling suspicious. You thanked him for his time and left his house.  
You were back at the motel room that you had to share with the boys for the time being. You were on your computer looking at the town’s files, still visibly in an off mood when Sam entered, talking about how the cancer survivor was clinically dead but was now in perfect health and taking his wife to celebrate their 20th anniversary. Dean asked him if there were any signs of a demon deal but there were none. “What about you guys? Find anything?” he asked the both of you.  
“No one’s died here since Cole Griffith.” You spoke up without turning your gaze from your computer. “He died ten days ago. It was the last death I could find.”  
“So, what do you think it is?” The older Winchester asked you.  
“Maybe it is what the people say it is.” You answered as you rose from your seat and walked over to the small kitchenette. “Miracles?” Sam scoffed. “In our experience when have miracles just happened?” he said while you made yourself a cup of coffee.  
“Well, there’s no deals. There’s uh, no skeevy faith heelers.” Dean spoke up, “I mean these souls just ain’t getting dragged into the light.”  
“Maybe cause there’s no one around to carry them.” You muttered. Sam asked what you meant by that. “Well, grim reapers- that’s what they do, right? Shlepp souls?” you explained, “So if death ain’t in town...”  
“Then nobody’s dying.” Dean completed. “So, what? The local reapers on strike? Playing the back nine?”  
“I don’t know, (y/n).” Dean expressed.  
“Well then, let’s talk to somebody who might.” The younger Winchester suggested.  
You and Dean understood exactly what he meant and next you found yourselves at a cemetery, at Cole Griffith’s grave. Sam was arranging all the ingredients for the spell while Dean stood by your side holding the spell in his hands.  
“You sure this’ll work?” Dean questioned and Sam answered in a clear no, earning an eye roll from his brother.  
“If the spirit is out there, this should smoke him out.”  
You scoffed audibly at their conversation making a ‘what’ to fall out from Dean’s mouth. “This job is jacked, that’s what.”  
“How so?” Sam asked. A sigh left your lips before you answered him, “Look, if you want me to kill a monster or torch a corpse, I’m game. But this? If we fix whatever this is, people are gonna start dying again. Good people.”  
Dean seemed to agree with your thought but not Sam as he dusted his hands and got up, “I don’t them to die either, (y/n), but there’s a natural order.”  
He was interfered by his brother before he could say more, “You’re kidding, right?” Sam couldn’t understand what he meant so Dean explained himself, “You don’t see the irony in that? We’re like that the poster guys of the unnatural order. All we _do_ is ditch death.”  
“Yeah, but the natural rules don’t apply to us, do they?” Sam countered.  
Dean looked at him with distrust while you had the same expression, “We’re no different from anybody else.”  
Sam looked away for a second before getting back, “I’m infected with demon blood, you’ve been to hell,” he said motioning to Dean, “and you can heal people with your hands.” He gestured to you.  
You rolled your eyes at him but before anyone could say anything else, you heard a man’s yell directed to you three as he walked over to you with a flashlight in his hand. “What are you doing here?” he asked the three of you before his eyes moved to the spell you had set up on the grave. “What the hell is this?”  
“Okay, this—this is not what it looks like.” Dean stammered.  
“Really? Cause it looks like devil worship.” The man accused.  
“What? No! No, this is not devil worship. This—this is—this uh...” Dean stumbled over his words, not being able to come up with anything, “I don’t have a good answer.”  
“Look, we’re leaving.” You told the guy, trying to make the situation easy. “You’re not going anywhere...” He answered, shaking his head lightly, confusing the three of you with his words, “ever again...(y/n).” He completed as his eyes turned completely white, your posture straightening at once.  
“Alastair.” Dean acknowledged the demon. “I thought you got deep fried, extra-crispy.”  
“Nah.” He shook his head lightly, “Just the pediatrician I was riding. His wife’s still looking for him. It’s hilarious.” His words made anger rise in your body as you clenched your fist tight. “Anyway, no time to chat. Got a hot date with death.” Just as the words left him, he flicked his wrist in yours and Dean’s direction, having your bodies thrown away like rag dolls. Your head hit the side of a grave and you passed out.


	21. Death Takes A Holiday part 2

You woke up with a throbbing pain in your head and a concerned Dean sitting by your side. You looked around the familiar motel room while you sat up straight watching as Sam entered the room asking if you were alright. “I’m fine. Might have a concussion.” You whispered. He offered some aspirin but you passed on them. “So, demons, huh?” you clutched your head as you rose from the bed and sat on the edge.   
“So much for miracles.” Dean scoffed from behind you.   
“Wait, what happened with Alastair?” you asked, not remembering how you three got away.   
“Yeah, what _did_ happen back there?” Dean repeated, as much confused as you.   
Sam sighed at his brother, “I told you, he tried to fling me or whatever and it didn’t work so he bailed.” Dean expressed his suspicion for why Alastair couldn’t fling him. “He chucked you pretty good last time.” He raised a suspicion .   
“Got no idea.” Sam answered and turned to whatever he was doing but was interrupted by Dean, “Sam, do me a favour. If you’re gonna keep your little secrets, I can’t really stop you. But just don’t treat me like an idiot okay?”   
Your stare alternated between the two men and you mentally decided to stay out of this. “What? Dean, I’m not keeping any secrets.” Sam replied. Dean just stared at him for a second then muttered a ‘whatever’, letting the topic go. “So did you go back to q-and-a the dead kid?”  
“Didn’t have to.” The younger brother answered as he lifted his notebook from the table, “Bobby did some digging.”   
“What’d he find?” you asked as he took a seat before you.   
“He thinks you’re right.” He said to you, “Local reaper’s gone. Not just gone—kidnapped.”   
“By demons? Why?” Dean uttered. You shared the same question when Sam asked the two of you to listen to what he read from the notebook.   
“ _And he bloodied death under the newborn sky – sweet to taste, but bitter when once devoured._ ”   
“What does that even mean?” your eyebrows knotted in confusion.   
“Well, it’s from a very rare, very obscure version...of revelations.” Sam closed his notebook. “Which means what I think it means?” Dean raised a doubt.   
“Basically, if you kill a reaper under the solstice moon—tomorrow night by the way – you got yourself a broken seal.” He explained and you immediately asked, “But how do you ice a reaper? You can’t kill death.”   
“I don’t know. Maybe demons can.” Sam replied which got the three of you wondering where the hell angels were in all this. “Well, looks like we’re gonna have to take care of this one ourselves.” Dean sighed.   
“But what are we gonna do? Just swing in and save the friendly neighbourhood reaper?” Sam huffed. To even think of doing this seemed farfetched but it wasn’t like any of you had a better idea than Dean’s. “But reapers are invisible. The only people who can see them are the dead and the dying.”   
“Well,” you chimed in with an idea, “If ghosts are the only ones that can see them... then we become ghosts.” You noticed both of their faces, conveying the same expressions of amusement, to which you replied in a small side smile.   
“You do have a concussion.” Sam declared. “It sounds crazy, I know—” you were stopped before you completed.  
“It _is_ crazy.” Dean emphasised but looked like he was on board, “How?” Your smile widened when you realised that the both of them were ready to go through your crazy idea.   
\--------  
Shortly after you had told them what you had in mind, Dean left to get Pamela, leaving you with Sam. You kept yourself busy with research but Sam had seen you all day and knew that something was obviously going on. He had told Dean that it was because of what happened with the siren but he couldn’t have been sure without asking, so he decided to get sure.  
“Is everything okay?” he asked as he took a seat near you at the small motel table, taking you a little by surprise. “Of course.” You muttered, without making any eye contact which made it clear to him that it wasn’t. He shut the laptop slowly and put it away so your eyes finally met his.   
“(y/n), I’ve been watching you all day. There’s something off, I can tell.”   
“Its...” you whispered, for once wanting to ask him more about what happened earlier, about what you heard in the diner, but instead shook your head and muttered, “It’s nothing.”  
“Look, you’ve listened to me and been there for me when I’ve needed it, so just...know that you can talk to me.” He had the softest eyes you had seen anyone have and you just didn’t have it in you to lie to him, so you talked.   
“It’s just...” a sigh left your mouth as you tried to find the words to explain what was going on within your head, “everything. It’s like everyone around me knows things that I don’t, things about me—like Alastair.”  
“What about him?”  
“He said he was surprised to see me helping an angel, almost like he knew something about me that I don’t. He knew my name even when I had never met him before. And Cas...”   
“Cas? What did he say?”  
“He didn’t...he didn’t say anything but ever since he’s met me, he looks at me with these soft eyes, like I’m gonna break and I _know_ that he knows something. I’m just...I’m sick of people keeping these secrets.” Your eyes finally landed on his again while his never left you. He wanted to comfort you but didn’t know what to say so he just held your hand firmly, telling you that he was there for you in this. You gave him a sad smile but before any of you could say anything more; Dean entered the room with Pamela.   
“Alright, which one of you geniuses came up with astral projection?” was the first thing she said to the three of you. You and Sam rose up from where you sat to welcome her. You three and Pamela had argued for a good fifteen minute or so before she finally agreed to help you with the projection out of moral obligation towards saving the world. Soon she started setting you three up for the thing and chanted a series of words in your ears while you three lay on your back with your eyes closed. When she was done, you opened your eyes and sat up, feeling no change and thinking that the projection didn’t work till you looked back at your body laying on the bed, eyes closed. You turned towards your side to see the same happened with the boys, meaning that Pamela was successful and now you three were officially ghosts. Without wasting much time, you headed outside to find the reaper. Dean and Sam walked beside you when a woman approaching towards you from your right jogged right through Dean, unfazed. “That was wild.” He grinned at you and Sam before impulsively shoving his hand through Sam, earning a bitch face from him. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” he asked to which his brother’s only reply was, “Get out of me.” You rolled your eyes at the two of them and walked past them as they followed behind.   
You three scouted the town for hours but couldn’t find anything even slightly demon-y. You were almost done with it when Sam noticed something in a house window to your left. “Hey, hey, 3 o’clock.” He nudged you and Dean to look at the window. “Kid in the window.” He cleared as the two of you noticed, “Am I crazy or is he looking at us?”   
“It’s cause we’ve seen him before.” you answered. “In the newspaper. Cole Griffith, the last person to die in this town.” As you completed your sentence, the kid disappeared from the window. You and the boys took this as your cue to go in and investigate the house. You followed the boys towards the room who’s window the kid had been looking out of, but before you could enter, you saw a woman running out of the room and then a ball thrown to your direction. “Stop!” Dean shouted at the kid, or more specifically, the kid’s ghost, who was throwing the balls. “How are you doing that?”   
“Who are you?” Cole asked the three of you, his voice sounded scared so you decided to calm him first.   
“Relax, Cole. It’s okay.” You said to him.  
“How do you know my name?” he questioned you.  
“Look,” Sam took a cautious step forward, “this isn’t gonna be easy to hear, but, you’re dead. You’re a spirit, us too.”  
“Yeah, thanks haley joel. I know I’m dead.” The kid scoffed. “What do you want?”  
You told him that you just wanted to talk so naturally his next question was what you wanted to talk about. The kid led you to the dining hall where you and the boys sat with him while he told you how he died and became a ghost. The cold air caused an asthma attack. He said that when he died, a creepy old dude in a black suit came for him and asked him to go with him. You and the boys understood that that must’ve been the reaper. And then he told how the black smoke entered and got rid of the reaper. Cole didn’t know where the black smoke went, but he did know where it was. You were just about to ask him where, when the lights in the house started flickering and a fearful Cole whispered, “They’re back.” And disappeared before your eyes. You felt a thick gust of wind enter when Sam muttered, “Another reaper.” And followed it to the stairs as you and Dean did the same.   
“Hey! Hey! Wait! We need to talk to you!” Dean yelled at the reaper before a young dark haired woman walked down the stairs in front of you. She instantly recognized Dean and repeated his name but Dean didn’t seem to remember her. A brief conversation led you to know that Dean had died once before he went to hell and this was the reaper who came for him at that time. Her name was Tessa.   
Tessa was adamant at reaping Cole’s soul but somehow you and Dean managed to persuade her from reaping until you had found Alastair and solved whatever the hell was going on. She agreed but she warned that whenever she starts reaping again, she will start with the kid. Sam said he’ll go talk to Cole to get him to tell where the smoke was.   
“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Your words made Sam stop in his tracks and turn back to you, “What are you going to say to him?”  
“Whatever I have to.” Was all he answered before he was gone to find him. You offered to keep a look out for demons or any threats while Sam was talking to the kid, leaving Dean alone with the reaper Tessa.   
“Where did you find her?” Tessa asked Dean as she folded her arms and bobbed her head in your direction, making it clear to him who she was referring to.   
“That’s (y/n),” Dean answered as his gaze momentarily shifted to where you stood near the doorway, “She’s a friend, a hunter.”  
An eyebrow raised on Tessa’s face before she let her arms hand loose, “A piece of advice, seeing how we go way back, stay away from that girl Dean.”   
“What? Why would you say that?”  
“I’m a reaper Dean, I see souls. So, trust me when I say it’s for your own good that you stay away from her.”  
“Yeah I get that you see souls,” Dean answered in hushed tones, “but what do you see, that’s what I want to know. What is so different about her? What is she?”  
“I don’t know.” Tessa replied coldly. “I don’t know what she is, but let me explain something else. Human souls are one of the most powerful sources of energy in this universe but as you know, humans cannot channel that raw power. Now, imagine a human who can.”  
Dean wasn’t sure what that even meant for you, or for them but before he could ask more from her, Sam entered with Cole and you joined too. “Tell them what you told me.” Sam said to Cole. Tessa said hi to him and assured him that she wasn’t going to hurt him before he finally spoke.  
“I saw the black smoke at my funeral.” He spoke up.   
“At the cemetery?” You questioned.  
“At the funeral home. It was everywhere.” It didn’t take a minute after the words left him mouth that the lights started flickering again. Dean asked Tessa if this was her doing but she denied and before anyone could think, thick black smoke flooded the house making it impossible for anyone to see anything. The smoke cleared in a minute but Tessa was gone along with it. It was clear to you lot that you couldn’t face this the way you were. So you decided you were going to learn ghost methods of fighting from Cole before stepping into the funeral home.


	22. Death Takes A Holiday part 3

It wasn’t easy, to say the least, to learn everything but it was sure fun. The fun part included watching the boys getting their asses handed to them by a kid. Soon, it was time to head to the funeral home and save the seal from being broken.  
The outside walls of the funeral home were covered in some sigils that you had never seen before and were apparently only visible in the veil. You entered the place after the boys and looked around for the reapers before stumbling upon the sight of the two reapers laying unconscious on the floor with reaper trap markings around them and a demon attending to them both.  
“Dude, check me out.” Dean mumbled before he vanished before you and appeared right behind the demon, landing a hard punch to his face. Quickly, you too were taking part in having fun while beating up the demon but it didn’t last long. The final punch you gave ended up having you three to the other side of the empty casket and before any of you could act, another demon came running with an iron chain and trapped you there. You were unable to leave the small space, seeing as you were all ghosts and couldn’t cross the iron chain. You were frantically looking around for an escape when Alastair entered the room and a chill ran through your spine upon hearing his voice.  
“Find the place okay?” the demon smirked as his eyes turned completely white. He took small steps forward before stopping before you and was handed a shotgun by one of the other demons. He aimed it at Dean and shot, making him disappear and then shot you next. “Rock salt’s not so much fun anymore is it?” he chuckled darkly at Sam before you and Dean appeared again.  
“Why don’t you try some of your mojo on me now, hotshot?” Alastair’s words were aimed at Sam and they confused both you and Dean. “Can’t get it up when you’re not wearing your meat huh?”  
“Go to hell.” Sam hissed at him to which he only turned his back at you, mumbling about if only he could.  
“But they just keep sending me back to this arctic craphole.”  
“To kill death?” you asked back.  
“No, to kill death twice. It takes two to break a seal. I figured another one would show up though. They’re like lemmings.” Just when he finished, he cocked the gun and shot Sam this time. “By the way,” he turned to you, “It’s good to see you again, (y/n). I was looking forward to this; would really love to chat with you sometime.”  
“Can’t say I feel the same.” You uttered out, never breaking eye contact.  
“You can shoot us all you want,” Dean spoke up, “But you can’t kill us.” Just then, Sam appeared again.  
“Ah, that so?” Alastair replied and his words made your skin crawl. It was like he had taken this as a challenge and it terrified you. He pulled out a scythe, talking about the moon being in the right position.  
“You’re gonna kill a reaper with _that_?” Dean scoffed gesturing towards the scythe. “It’s a little on the nose, don’t you think?”  
“Is it? An old friend lent it to me. You know he doesn’t really ride a pale horse, but he does have three amigos.” Alastair replied as he walked over to the first reaper, “And they’re just jonesing for the apocalypse. Pays to have friends in low places, don’t you think?” He hoisted the first reaper’s head up with the scythe placed on his neck and started reciting an incantation.  
You and the boys looked around for a way to stop him but you were stuck and before anything came to you, lightning flashed violently and the first reaper was killed. He moved on to Tessa and held her by her arm while she screamed for her life and repeated the incantation.  
_hic cruor messorius_  
_illud sigillum_  
Before you could think of anything else, Dean caught your attention and you realized that they both were concentrating on the chandelier over Alastair and you did the same. You gathered all your focus on it to make it fall while the boys did the same  
_quod luciferum reverendum obstringit_  
Aperiat ut resurgat  
The chandelier finally broke and fell on the trap, rendering it powerless and quickly enough, Tessa freed herself from the demon’s hold and also you three, removing the iron chain and allowing you to disappear from there.  
You landed outside near a street with Dean and Tessa but Sam wasn’t with you. “Where’s Sam?” She asked you.  
“We’ll find him, you get out of here.” Dean replied.  
You and Dean walked a little distance before Dean also started to fade away from the veil. “What’s happening?” you fretted and Dean explained that it must be Pamela bringing him back.  
“Hello, (y/n)” you heard a voice from behind you, a voice you recognized that belonged to Alastair. Dean saw him too and took a step to get you behind him but before he could do anything else, he faded completely from the veil, leaving you there alone, with Alastair.  
“Told you I needed that chat with you, seems like the right time.” The demon spoke as he took small steps towards you.  
“And like I said, I’m not interested.” You answered, taking a step back yourself.  
“Oh but I really need to know (y/n), that why are you helping these angels. Even after what they’ve done.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“I’m talking about your Mummy and Daddy. Oh what a sweet little family you had, ruined by these angels.” The mention of your parents made your blood run cold. They had nothing to do with this demon-angel business, or at least you had thought. Alastair must’ve noticed your expressions before he spoke up, “Oh don’t tell me you didn’t know that angels were the ones who slaughtered them that night.”  
“No.” A whisper fell from your lips as a tear rolled down your cheek. “No, you’re lyi—” A lightning struck Alastair making him disappear before you could complete. You stood there for a moment, clueless of what happened before you felt someone behind you and you turned to see the angel Castiel.  
“What- what just happened?” the words came out in a stammer.  
“You and the Winchesters just saved a seal.” Castiel answered in his usual monotonic voice.  
“I couldn’t care less.” you took a sharp breath, “Just tell me he was lying. About my parents and...” you didn’t complete your sentence. You didn’t need to. His face was completely transparent and guilt was visible all over. You took a shaken step back, suddenly not wanting to be there, hearing the truth. “Why?” you whispered as you stared Castiel blankly.  
He shook his head before he answered in a low voice, like he was ashamed of what he was about to say, “It was heaven’s orders.”  
“What?!” a bitter laugh left your mouth, “No. That’s not enough. It’s not heaven’s choice!”  
“—God commanded it.”  
“No! I refuse to believe that! I refuse to believe that _God_ wanted his angels to kill people, _good people_. My parents were good people Castiel. People who prayed to Him every freaking night, people who told me that angels were watching over me, that they were supposed to protect me.” You couldn’t stop the tears from pooling at this point and your voice breaking, “My parents were good, Castiel, I know it. They took me in and gave me a house, a home. They didn’t deserve that.”  
“I’m sorry—” Castiel took a careful step forward but you didn’t want him anywhere near him. Or any angel, ever. You just wanted to be out of that place, and like someone heard your prayers, you were back to your own body, waking up to another nightmare. Pamela was stabbed by a demon who was taken care by Sam but the cut was deep and she was dying. You were cursing yourself for ever suggesting taking Pamela’s help for the case. A couple of short minutes later you watched Pamela take her last breaths and leaving you three for good. You didn’t speak at all that day after waking up from the veil and decided you needed to be away.  
\----------------------  
“...I’ll keep my cell on in case any emergency comes up. Stay safe.” Sam read the last words of the note you left for him and his brother at Pamela’s funeral. You left early, to never come back. You needed yourself away from the brothers, away from the whole angel-demon drama, away from _God_ , if that even made sense. And somewhere in a dark corner, you loathed Dean. Less because of the words you heard leave him at the diner, and more because _God_ decided to give him a second chance when he made a deal with a demon but ordered his angels to kill your parents. You knew it wasn’t his fault, he didn’t even know about your parents yet, and you knew it was wrong of you to feel that, but you couldn’t help it even if you wanted to. So you decided to do what you knew best, leave.


	23. On The Head of A Pin part 1 (4.16)

When you left the Winchesters, you didn’t plan on ending up at this place, but here you were. You took a long breath before crossing the porch and finally getting to the front door. The white paint had a layer of dust on it, so did the knob. You glanced towards the plants by the swing to your right. Most of them withered and hanging on to dear life. You stood before the door like it was gonna open itself when you knew it won’t.   
Your shoulders tensed and your eyes went wide in shock when you felt someone’s hand on your arm, making you turn instantly with your hand jumping to your back reaching for the blade hidden by your jacket.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The words left in a hurry as the lady retracted her hand and took a step back from where she was standing in front of you.   
“Mrs. Sawford?” you recognized her. She lived right next to your home; the woman had practically known you forever. You slid the blade back carefully before she would notice.   
“I just saw your car and...” it was obvious that she was having a hard time talking to you. She didn’t know how to, to console you or to just act casual like nothing had happened but she couldn’t do that, considering it was the first time she had seen you since the incident with your brother. She shoved a pile of letters to you, “I, uh, I kept the mail so they don’t get lost. Thought you might need them when you come.”  
You took a minute staring down at the letters before taking them and thanking her for keeping them. You gave her a smile, and she bought it. You noticed the way she eased into the conversation from that smile.   
“We missed you at the funeral but it’s good that you’re back now.” The funeral Jonathan and Kate’s friends had two days after you left. Mrs. Sawford had a kind look on her face which told you that she was trying her hardest to be supportive, “If you need anything at all, you know which door to knock. We’re here for you.” You answered in a nod and with that she was gone. A sigh left you before you as you finally opened the door to your home and locked it behind you. It took a minute for you to take it in, it was weird for you to see it like that. The house always had someone there; waiting to welcome you or scold you for sneaking in if it was the middle of the night. But now it was just empty. You tossed your bag to the side on the floor and the mail on the living room table as you made your way to the kitchen and waited as the coffee maker did its work.  
You weren’t sure why you were here, at home. You could try and pretend all you wanted that the house was just a house for you to crash at, but lying to yourself could only work that long. You skimmed through the letters and bills from the mail, trying not to fall apart at every bill that had J’s name or every magazine whose subscription was obviously Kate’s idea. Your hand was working on autopilot discarding them without caring what they are before it stopped with one letter in hand that wasn’t addressed to neither J nor his wife. It was addressed to you. The coffee was ready so you walked over to it and poured some for yourself in a mug and hopped on to the counter with the letter in hand. You took a sip of the warm coffee before setting the mug down and opening the envelope to read whatever was in it.  
 _Hey (y/n),_  
I'm not even sure if you’re ever gonna read this but if you do, I’m kinda worried since you weren’t there at the funeral and the neighbors said that you took off right after it happened and that no one’s heard from you since. I just need to know if you’re okay.  
-Daniel   
You folded the paper back and set it aside as your head hung low, going over the words again in your mind. Daniel, the guy you were in love with when you had a family and career and well, a future. After you parents died, you left him, left college, without as much of a note. You had never been good at goodbyes. But after a while, you knew that the people who cared about you were worried so you reached out to your brother, ending up telling him everything about hunting. He in turn made sure Daniel knew you were okay, safe. Surprisingly, that’s all he ever asked. Like that’s all he cared about, that you were okay. He understood that when you left, you also left behind whatever you had with him and he accepted that. But he never could stop caring. Hell if you didn’t feel guilty about leaving him the way you did every day.   
Your head sprung up and shoulders tightened as you heard a shuffling voice from inside the house. You jumped down from the counter, careful not to make any noise as you found your duffel on the floor and pulled out your gun. You cautiously walked to the guest room where the noise seemed to come from before removing the safety from your gun and pushing the door wide open and pointing the gun straight forward.   
You lowered it once you got a clear look of who it was. Not because you didn’t want to shoot him, but because you knew it was useless if you did. “What do you want,” you meant for your words to sound as sharp as they could, “Uriel.”  
He straightened his suit and shoved his hands in his pocket as he looked around the room. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t absolutely necessary, trust me.”  
“Absolutely necessary, like saving those goddamn seals? Which, by the way, is the reason Pamela died?! Yeah, good times.” You snapped and turned to leave but apparently to Uriel, the conversation wasn’t over.  
“Seven angels have been murdered. All of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight.”  
You scoffed as you clenched your fists. “You really think I give two shits about your angels? The same angels who slaughtered my parents by the way.” Your face was completely flush as the words flew out. “The only reason I’m not burning this house down and you with it is that I know it won’t do anything to you.”  
“Not the same angels.”   
“What?”  
“We have Alastair and he certainly knows the demon that’s doing it. We currently have a ‘specialist’ working on him to get the name out of him.”  
“Great. Then what are you still doing here in my house.”  
“The angels that were killed weren’t the ones who killed your parents. It was the doing of just one angel.”  
“Who?”  
A smirk appeared on his face, “I’ll tell you. If you do what I ask you to.”


	24. On The Head of A Pin part 2

“Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?” the question rolled from Dean’s tongue on noticing Castiel’s behaviour.   
“My superiors have begun to question my sympathies.” Castiel answered him.  
“Your sympathies?” Dean raised his eyebrows.  
“I was getting too close to the humans in my charge.” He replied but when Dean turned his head asking for whom, he didn’t reply. He just glanced down and continued with what he was saying, “They feel I’ve begun to express emotions, the doorways to doubt. It can impair my judgement.”  
“If I walk through this door, you might not like what walks back out.”  
“For what it’s worth, I would give anything to not have you do this.”  
\-------------------------------------------  
It took you some time to find the place but you were finally there. It was exactly like you expected, shady, old and somewhere no one can hear you even if you scream at the top of your lungs. Perfect. You spent the good half of the day in the drive. Uriel did offer to zap you straight there but you needed time to think before you even decided to show up.   
You took a long breath to prepare yourself whatever you might have to face inside as you checked your gun and blades and proceeded to walk in. There was no one guarding the door and you slipped inside easily and walked in till you saw the familiar figure in a trench coat.  
“(Y/n).” Your name fell off Cas’s lips in more of a whisper on seeing you. He clearly wasn’t expecting you. You pushed your gun back into its holster as you closed the distance while also rolling your eyes at him. “What are you doing here?”  
“Could ask you the same thing. The place doesn’t exactly say Angel motel.” You snarked, trying hard not to lose it seeing him again.   
“We have Alastair bound here. Who told you about this place?” he looked genuinely confused.  
“Uriel. He told me to come here and in turn he gives me the name of the angel who killed them.”   
“I don’t understand why—” before he could complete, you got a glance trough the wired window behind him and what you saw made you snap at him.  
“Tell me that’s not Dean doing you dirty work and torturing Alastair.”   
Cas immediately took a defensive stance as he tried explaining it to you. “You have to understand. He was the best person for the job.”  
“Castiel, How could you even ask him to do that after you know everything that’s happened?” you scoffed, “You can’t make him do this.” You stated as you took a step towards the room but Castiel appeared in your tracks making you stop.  
“It’s heaven’s orders. It’s what God—”  
“No!” Listening the same God’s orders excuse made something snap inside of you. Your fists clenched hard, on the verge of drawing blood as your lips trembled with every word you spoke. “You really think _God_ would ask his angels to kill people and ask them to drive humans to torture? God wouldn’t ask that of Dean and you know that. Now Castiel, whoever gives you these orders from heaven may be the creator of all universe but he’s no God. Not to me. So get of my way. Now.”  
Cas was an angel and could easily not let you go but for some reason he didn’t stop you and you didn’t have time to question it.  
“When we win...when we bring on the apocalypse, we’ll owe it all to you, Dean Winchester.” You heard Alastair’s words echo through the place while you walked inside. “Oh, I was wondering when you’ll show.” He addressed you with a dark chuckle as soon as you were there.   
Dean turned his head as you looked into his eyes and you could see how much he shouldn’t be there torturing Alastair. “What the hell are you doing here?” he was angry and confused but before you could even answer, Alastair answered him on your behalf.  
“She’s here to collect her due credit.” His voice came from directly behind you, making chills run through. Dean was instantly by your side with his arm creating a barrier between you and the demon. “After all, she has the biggest role in making all this possible.”   
“I don’t have anything to do with this.” You didn’t know why your words could only come out in a whisper.   
“You wish.” He chuckled before his arm came swinging towards your face but Dean threw himself in between, taking the blow himself. “I wasn’t going to kill her anyway.” He said as he landed punches one after the other straight to his face before you could come to your senses. You lunged at him with Dean’s knife which stopped the consecutive punches. He had you by your shoulders and threw you to the opposite wall. He glanced towards Dean who was struggling to stand up as Alastair skipped over to you and held your body against the wall, choking the life out of you. “I’m kinda not allowed to kill you,” he said while you grunted under his hold, “but no one said anything about having a little fun.”  
You gasped and panted as your body dropped to the ground out of Alastair’s hold. Your vision was spotty but you could see Castiel fighting Alastair and dragging him away from you. You stood back up with the wall’s support while you watched Alastair have Cas against a pillar and chanting a spell. As the spell started working, a bright light shone from inside Castiel’s vessel.   
You collected all the strength you had to drag yourself over to the pair and jamming Alastair with the demon knife. The spell stopped and Cas was okay but you missed his heart making it easy for him to just discard the knife and knocking you unconscious. The last thing you saw was Alastair being held against the wall by an invisible force before your vision went completely black.


	25. On The Head of A Pin part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you can see I got lazy for a line or two, I apologize!

You got the lesser of the beating but Dean was beat big time. While you had a busted lip, a bruised head and a couple cracked ribs, Dean had to be admitted in a hospital and he still wasn’t awake.   
A sigh left you when you saw Sam enter the room where you sat by his older brother’s side, waiting for him to come back to his senses. His eyes alternated between you and his brother before he took a seat from across you, interlacing his fingers with his elbows fixed on his thighs.   
“Any change?” he muttered to you to which you had to reply by shaking your head lightly. You bit your lip lightly as you waited for the questions that were obviously coming. “So...uhm” he shifted a little in his seat, “what happened... back there?”  
“You mean what I was doing there after I left you guys.” You mumbled as you straightened yourself to tell him everything. “Uriel asked me to be there. More like wanted me there.”  
“Why? And since when do you listen to what he wants?”   
“Since doing what he wanted got me to the angel who killed mom and dad.” Your words sort of caught him off guard.   
“Wh- wait. Angels did that? Why?”  
“Heaven’s orders.” You bitterly scoffed as you turned your gaze to something to your left. There was silence for a couple minutes before he spoke up again.  
“So, that’s why you left?”   
His question made you think. _Why did you leave?_ “Yeah, that too.” You averted your eyes, not being able to meet his.  
“That too, huh? What else?”   
You opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out. “Me, Sammy.” You heard the small gruff voice come from Dean. You and Sam both helped him settle as he was now awake and had apparently been listening to you two, before Sam gave him a confused look for his words. “Don’t you understand, Sam? It was heaven’s orders that asked angels to kill them, the same heaven that got me out of hell. Makes a person think why we deserved different.”   
Guilt was washing over your face, knowing it was wrong to hold him against something he has no control over. “I- I’m sorry. I know that it isn’t fair to you.”   
“It’s okay. Hell, if it were me, I would’ve thought twice before barging against Alastair to help.” He chuckled lightly but ended up coughing instead.   
You three sat in silence for a minute before you saw Castiel lurking in the hallway. You politely excused yourself from the room and walked out to find him standing there waiting for you.   
“Get in there and heal him.” You charged.  
“I can’t.” His head hung low as he towered over you.   
“He’s there because of you! Because you couldn’t keep a simple devil’s trap together.”  
“I don’t know. That trap...” he sighed, “It wasn’t supposed to break.”   
You scoffed and rolled your eyes, “But it did. And well, I hope Uriel got whatever he wanted out of me because I sure as hell didn’t.” You didn’t wait for a reply and walked away from him.   
Your statement stirred a doubt in Castiel’s mind- what did Uriel want out of you to bring you there? The words you had said to him now, and before, about God had made him look for some answers beyond his faith. And so to find them, he went to visit Anna. He told her that he was considering disobedience and needed to know what he was supposed to do but Anna couldn’t answer that for him. He didn’t get the answer he wanted but he did get a clue about what happened back with Alastair.   
Cas revisited the devil’s trap and found the leaking pipe which was the cause of the trap breaking and just when he was inspecting it, Uriel finally showed up.   
“You called?” his voice ringed through the empty place as he stood next to the angel. “What do you say Castiel? Will you join me? Fight with me?” he asked, hoping he would join him to go against heaven.  
“It’s strange...” Castiel replied, “Strange how a leaky pipe can undo work of angels when we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of fate.” He accused to which Uriel came up with an excuse of Alastair being much more powerful than they had imagined. His excuse was instantly rejected by Castiel, “No. No demon can overpower that trap, I made it myself.”   
“We’ve been friends for a long time, Uriel. Fought by each other’s sides’, served together away from home, for what feels like... forever.” He said, “We’re brothers, Uriel. Pay me that respect and tell me the truth.”   
“The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel...” Uriel answered as a silvery blade dropped into his hand through his sleeve, “is another angel.”   
“You.” There was disbelief in Castiel’s voice. “You broke the devil’s trap, set Alastair on Dean and (y/n)?”  
“Alastair should never have been taken alive. Really inconvenient, Cas.” Uriel replied and that’s when everything started to come clear. “Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alastair should’ve killed Dean and escaped with (y/n) and you should’ve gone on happily scapegoating the demons.”  
“Wait. Is that why you asked (y/n) to be there in return of the name of the angel that killed her mother and father when you could’ve just told her it was you?” Castiel asked in anger, “And murdering our kin?”  
“Not murders, conversion. And (y/n) has a bigger role to play, Castiel. You’ll know.”  
“A bigger role in what?”  
“In bringing our brother back from hell.”  
Castiel denied helping Uriel to raise Lucifer from hell, to bring on the apocalypse and a fight broke between the angels. Uriel had the upper hand, landing punches after punches on him but before he could kill him, Anna showed up and killed Uriel.  
\----------  
“It was Uriel.” Castiel’s voice made you stop in your tracks and turn to see him sitting in one of the empty hospital rooms to your left. You measurably entered the room, and stopped at the doorframe, waiting for him to speak further. “It was Uriel who was appointed to murder your parents. But he is dead now.”  
“Demons?”  
“No, it was disobedience.” He sighed. You knew it was probably a waste of time but there were so many questions and not much answers.   
“Was it true...” your head felt a little heavy as your eyes glanced down at your feet, “what Alastair said about Dean? That he broke the first seal?”   
Castiel sighed, and answered in a yes. You let out a trembling breath before asking your next question, “What about me? What did I have to do with all this?”   
“I, uh...” he looked just as clueless as you, “I’m not sure yet. But Uriel too said about you having a significant role.”  
“What’d he say?” you knew in your heart that you didn’t want the answer to it.   
“ _You’re the reason Lucifer will rise and bring on the apocalypse.”_


	26. The Monster at the End of this Book (4.18) part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't been the most active and I'm really sorry for that but with supernatural announcing it's last season, I just want you guys to know that I'm here for you if you need to talk. You can comment or send message at my tumblr @waif-of-the-night. I know that this show means so much to a lot of us so I just wanted you to know that you're not alone and if you need to talk, I'm here to listen.

“Really?” Dean looked at you in disbelief as you merely shrugged.  
“It’s a book store. I like books. So you both go and ask the questions while I browse through some of them.” You replied. Saying that you had had a rough time would be an understatement, for all of you. So the idea of looking through books in a local shop looked like a sweet fifteen minute distraction from the fact that you were yet again working on a case. “Please?” You flashed them a cheeky smile. After an eye roll from Dean and a small smile from Sam, they agreed and went in with their badges flashing while you just slipped past and started looking through the store.  
A couple minutes passed as the brothers interrogated the person on the desk before you felt something odd happening there so you headed there. “Sam and Dean?” you heard from Sam and you were sure there was something weird happening.  
“You’re saying this was a book?” Dean asked as you looked at Sam and he filled you in.   
“Books. It was a series. Didn’t sell a lot of copies, though. Kind of had an underground cult following.” The man answered as he stepped away towards the discount pile and handed out a book, saying that was the first book. Supernatural by Carver Edlund ; the cover read, with a highly sexualised illustration of two brothers who looked vaguely like Sam and Dean.   
Dean flipped the book and started reading out the summary, “Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths.” Sam instantly snatched the paperback from his brother’s hand as you searched his face.   
“Let me guess, your first case?” you whispered to him to which he only replied with a stiff nod.   
You got all the copies of the Supernatural series from the store and started reading them cover to cover. For them, it was realising that someone had written down their lives on paper exactly as they happened, right down to every detail. For you, it was more of knowing them better. You had bits and pieces of their past and now they were all connected. “How come we haven’t heard of them before?” you heard Dean over your computer screen.   
You turned the screen a little to show them what you’d been going through. “They’re pretty obscure.” You replied. “I mean, almost zero circulation. Started in ’05.” You read out as Sam came to sit next to you and Dean bent low to your other side. “The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one- “No Rest for the Wicked” ends with you going to hell.” You said to Dean as he slides the computer towards himself. “Explains why there’s nothing about me, considering I didn’t exist for you then.”  
“Check it out. There’s actually fans.” He muttered, “It’s a medium, but still, you read this.”   
“Sure is.” Sam mumbled.  
“Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this- Simpatico says: the demon storyline is the trite, clichéd and overall craptastic. Yeah well, screw you Simpatico, we lived it.”   
A chuckle left you, “Yeah, well, keep reading.”  
“There are Sam girls and Dean girls and, what’s a slash fan?” he read out loud.  
“As in Dean slash Sam.” You explained, cringing with every word. “Together.”  
“Together together?”  
“Yeah.”  
“They do know we’re brothers right?”  
“Doesn’t seem to matter.”  
Dean and Sam both made similar disgusted faces before deciding on finding this Carver Edlund who seemed to know about the Winchesters in excruciating detail. But the problem was that Carver Edlund had no tax records or known address. It was a pen name. So you suggested the next best thing.  
The publication office had supernatural posters on its walls and stacks of the series behind the lady’s desk.   
“So you published the ‘Supernatural’ books?” Sam asked the woman who seemed in charge.  
“Yep. Yeah. Gosh, those books...” she walked over to the other side, “They never really got the attention they deserved.”  
“Not anybody wants to read the bromance crap anymore.” Dean snickered.  
You talked about your _article_ and how it could get the series a little press which gave the woman hope that it could help with starting its production again to which Dean instantly starting chanting a string on no’s. When the woman looked suspiciously at him, he just recovered by saying how it was such a complete series. “With Dean going to hell and all.”  
She raised a suspicion about you and the boys being legit and not in it to make fun of the series.  
“No, no. We’re, uh, we’re pretty legit.” Sam tried convincing, “Actually, we’re pretty big fans.”   
“You’ve read the books?” she questioned, to which Dean replied ‘cover to cover’  
“What’s the year and model of the car?”  
“1967 Chevy Impala.” You answered promptly, even before Dean. Sam, who was standing to your right gave you a quizzical look. “It was the easy one. I wanted to get done with it.” you whisper-explained.  
“What’s May 2nd?”  
“That’s my- uh- Sam’s birthday.” Sam answered.  
“January 24th is Dean’s” the older brother added.  
“Sam’s score on the LSAT?”  
“1...” Sam had to think a little about it, “74?”  
“Dean’s favourite song?”   
“Zep’s ‘Ramblin’ on’ and ‘Travelling Riverside Blues.” Dean answered with a smug grin but it sort of faded when he realised that you had mumbled the answer too. Your eyes weren’t looking at his direction and the answer just came instinctively to you. You weren’t even aware you had said it or anyone had noticed.   
“Okay, okay.” The lady straightened herself in her chair, seemingly believing you for true fans, “what do you wanna know?”  
“What’s Carver Edlund’s real name?” Sam questioned.  
“We just want to talk to him.” He insisted when the woman denied, “You know, get the ‘Supernatural’ story in his own words.”  
“He’s very private. Like Salinger.” She explained.  
“Please. Like I said, we’re,” Sam said as he started opening the first few buttons of his shirt which made you and Dean look at his puzzled, “big... big fans.” He completed as he stood there flashing his anti-possession tattoo.   
He received an eyeroll from Dean before he did the same and then waited for you to. In that moment, they also realised that they hadn’t actually seen your tattoo or didn’t even know if you had one. But fortunately, you did. You turned around, pushed aside your hair from the back of your neck and pulled your top down with the other hand to show them your anti-possession tattoo. Right below the back of your neck, approximately the same size as theirs.  
The hassle seemed to work as she scribbled down the real name of the writer, Chuck Shirley and his address on a note but not before giving you all a peek of her own anti-possession tattoo right where it really shouldn’t be. But hey, at least she won’t get possessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't been the most active and I'm really sorry for that but with supernatural announcing it's last season, I just want you guys to know that I'm here for you if you need to talk. You can comment or send message at my tumblr @waif-of-the-night. I know that this show means so much to a lot of us so I just wanted you to know that you're not alone and if you need to talk, I'm here to listen.


	27. The Monster at the End of this Book part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys use tumblr, waif-of-the-night is my blog where I take requests for all fandoms (that I'm part of, the list is long and posted on the blog. Son, tw, tvd, merlin, hp are some) so feel free to drop some!

“He’s a genius, so don’t piss him off.” Was the last thing the weird production woman said before eyou left for the address she gave. You and the boys arrived at the shabby looking house in a fairly normal neighbourhood. Dean pressed the doorbell as you waited behind before the door was answered by a man, seemingly only a little older than you lot, dressed in robe.   
“You Chuck Shurley? The Chuck Shurley who wrote the supernatural books?”   
“Maybe.” The guy answered Dean, “why?”   
“I’m Dean.” The older brother introduced, “This is Sam. The Dean and Sam you’ve been writing about.”  
The man just sceptically nodded at them and shut the door in their faces. Dean rang the doorbell again, to which Chuck opened the door again, this time saying how he appreciated their enthusiasm, taking them for a couple of crazy fans and telling them to get a life. He went ahead to shut the door once again but Dean held it this time by his hand.   
“See, we have a life,” he said, “You’ve been using it to write your books.” With this he and Sam pushed the door open along with Chuck and entered in to get some real answers.  
While you’d been watching the whole thing from the car, you mumbled a ‘not again’ as you got out of the car frustrated, and went after them, all the while making sure that one saw them and is on their way to call the police on them.   
As soon as you entered the house, you saw the boys asking Chuck how he knew about Lilith and the seals.   
“Because I wrote it?” Chuck answered their question before his eyes averted towards you as you came to stand next to Sam. “Who- who are you?”  
Dean and Sam too turned towards you. “I’m their friend. (y/n)”  
Chuck straightened himself and walked up to you before stopping inches from you. His eyes didn’t leave your face for a second. There was something in the way he was looking at you, almost like he was going to jump and hug you the next minute but soon enough that something dissolved into the same confused look he had on before. “You can’t be (y/n). Her character hasn’t even been published yet.” He raked a hand through his hair while you three just stared at him, waiting for him to get to senses, “It’s a joke isn’t it? Did Phil put you up for this?”  
Dean rolled his eyes again. “Chuck, I’m Dean Winchester, this is Sam Winchester and that’s (y/n) (y/l/n).”  
“The last names were never in the books.” This time his confusion had a hint of realisation, “I never told anyone about that. I never even wrote that down.”   
\--------------  
You waited with the boys as Chuck helped himself with a drink or two. He still had a hard time accepting the fact you were real and not some hallucinations.   
“Well, there’s only one explanation,” he turned to you with a serious face, “Obviously I’m a God.”  
“You’re not a God.” Sam stated, shaking his head.   
“How else do you explain it? I write things and they come to life.” He drawled, “Yeah, no, I’m a God. A cruel, cruel, capricious God. All the things I put you through, the physical beatings alone. I killed your father, burned your mother alive,” he said to the brothers before turning to you, “and got your parents murdered by angels, brother and his wife by demons...”  
“Chuck...” you tried stopping him but he kept on.  
“All for what? All for the sake of literal symmetry.” He sighs and turned his back to you, “I toyed with your lives, your emotions for... entertainment.”   
“You didn’t toy with us Chuck, okay?” you tried again.   
“Wait.” He stopped you before you could continue, “Do you really have purple eyes and can heal people?”   
His question was received with a bitch face from Sam and an eye roll from Dean while you just muttered a ‘yeah’ before Dean dragged the conversation back to point. “Chuck, you’re not a God.”  
“Yeah, we think you’re probably just psychic.” Sam added.  
Chuck straight up rejected Sam’s speculation, “If I was psychic you think I’d be writing? Writing is hard.”  
“It seems that you’re just... focused on our lives.” Sam answered.  
“Yeah, like laser-focused.” Dean commented.   
You noticed the not-so-neat pile of papers near his computer and raised a concern, “Are you working on something right now?”   
“Holy crap.” He groaned.  
“What?”  
“The, uh, latest book,” he picked up some papers, “it’s kind of weird.”  
When questioned about how weird, he told you how he’d written himself into it- sitting in his house, confronted by his characters. You took the draft from his house to read while you made a little trip to the nearest Laundromat. Dean read the papers out loud to you and Sam and every damn word was exactly how it was happening.   
Chuck called you back to his house saying he wrote another chapter and warned that you would not like it. It mentioned Sam and Lilith apparently engaging in ‘fiery demonic passion’ and it happening that night. Dean took the draft from Chuck as you and the boys tried leaving the town to avoid Lilith even finding you but the bridge to the highway was closed, forcing you back into town.   
You and the boys took rest at a diner as Dean read the draft carefully.   
“All we have to do is do exactly opposite of what this says and we’ll never reach the end of it.” he suggested. “No research for you both that means” he giggled.  
“No bacon cheeseburger for you.” You smirked.  
You heard him mutter an ‘alright’ before ordering a tofu veggie burger. He then went on to specify what you lot had to _not_ do. For you it was simple. All you had to do was not open your eyes and see dean’s face as the first thing and not ride shotgun in the Impala with Dean driving. Should be simple enough, you thought. You started picking your stuff up from the table for which you were met by two confused Winchesters.   
“What are you doing?” Sam asked you.  
“I can’t do anything it says if I’m not with you in the first place. Besides, I think you guys can survive a day without me.” You winked at them as you pulled your coat and left before Dean could retort.  
\--------  
You found yourself at a decent enough motel for the night. Not motel Bird, as the draft mentioned. You spent a little while settling in before you heard a knock on your door. You opened the door to be greeted by Chuck, “You called?”  
“Yeah.” You answered as you let him in and offered a seat. “I was just... I was wondering about how much you knew... about me.”   
“I’m not sure what to tell you. There’s a whole book I wrote introducing your character- you. I mean, uh, you understand.”   
“Yeah so, I mean, do you know about what happened before I was—”  
“Before you were found you mean?”  
You just nodded.   
“I’m sorry but no. I just came up with this, thinking that adding a character with a mysterious past would grab people’s attention, seeing it would be right after they cancelled my books. I thought I’ll figure it out along the way.”   
You shook your head in an understanding way, hitting another dead end at this long chase, making a defeated sigh leave you.  
“I can’t even pretend to understand how it must feel to not even know about your own past.”  
“Yeah,” you forced a small smile, “just... just tell me this one thing.”   
He straightened himself up, “What?”  
“When you’re writing my character, when you see me in these visions or whatever, how do you see me?”   
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean...” you paused, “Do you see me as a part of the good side of it all or the bad side or like the irrelevant side character because at this point I feel I’d be happiest if you said it was the last one.”  
“I...” Chuck sighed, “I really don’t know. But I do know that it’s big, your part in it all. Uriel might be dead now but he did say that you’re the reason Lucifer will rise.”   
You scoffed darkly, “So I keep hearing.” You struggled keeping yourself composed, “Thanks anyway for coming.”   
As soon as he left, you left the room as well, in desperate need for some fresh air. You were walking around town while you saw an old records shop across the road and thought of checking some out to pass some time and take your mind off things. You had your eyes on the shop before you which would probably be the reason you didn’t see a minivan almost crashing into you if it wasn’t for someone pulling you back right on time.   
You must’ve blacked out for a hot minute as there was a throbbing ache in your head while you forced your eyes open. “Oh hell.” You groaned, seeing Dean as the face that was right in your eyes as you sat up straight.   
“Exactly.” He shared your frustration.   
You looked over to his car that was parked to your right, and as the draft said, had its back glass shattered to bits. “Please tell me you didn’t—“  
“Get hit by the minivan?” he completed your thought. “I did.”   
Another groan left you. You steadied yourself on your feet before you glared at the older Winchester.   
“What?” he muttered in confusion.   
You took a second to answer. “Why couldn’t you just step aside and let me be? Why did you have to butt in and do exactly what the draft said?”  
“Oh you mean let you get hit by a van?” he answered with humour in his tone and started walking before your words stopped him.   
“Drop it, Dean.” You spoke in deadpan voice.   
He turned to you with a raised eyebrow. “Drop what?”  
“The pretend... the act, whatever it is.” The seriousness in your voice made the small smile resting on Dean’s lips vanish.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about (y/n).”   
You dropped your stare to the floor, “I heard you and Sam talking, back before I left.” Your eyes met his again, “So you can stop pretending to care.”  
Dean ran a hand to his face and took a minute to process what he wanted to say. “I’m sorry...” he started, “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you.”   
“No, you’re not.” The words you said weren’t what he was expecting. “And that’s not what you should be sorry about— I understand that. That you don’t trust me.” You paused and a sigh left you, “Dean, no one knows who I am or where I came from or where I was half of my life. So I get that you don’t trust me— Hell, I don’t myself. But you could at least be honest about it.”   
“Fine.” Dean took a step forward, “You want me to be honest; I’ll be honest. I didn’t trust you.” You averted his gaze but the words he said then made you look back at him, “But I trust you now. And I don’t care where you came from or where you were. You’re (y/n) (y/l/n) and I trust you.”   
The conversation ended there. You didn’t know what you wanted to say. You and Dean had realised that whatever you do, the words written in the draft will come true and there was no escaping it so you and him decided to pay Chuck another visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests and/or suggestions are open, just comment them here or send an ask to my tumblr @waif-of-the-night  
> Leave a kudos or comment or both if you like what you're reading. They really encourage me and make my day! :D


End file.
